Quinn, the mini-series
by WildDogJJ
Summary: A thirteen chapter story covering Quinn's senior year at Lawndale High. Quinn is starting to outgrow her old shallow ways and with the Fashion Club disbanded she comes to see who her real friends are. You'll laugh, you'll cry, you'll wonder what the hell kind of drugs I was on when I wrote this.
1. Burger World

Opening Montage

 **Music:** "Overprotected" by Britney Spears

We first see Quinn walking on a sidewalk. Her pace quickens as the music picks up. Next, we see her in the halls of Lawndale High talking with the former Fashion Club. This is followed by her being praised by Mr. DeMartino while Sandi stares daggers at her. Afterward we see her getting more attention from Helen and Jake than she either wants or needs. The next shot is Quinn being followed by the three J's. Next, we see her hanging out on Dega Street with Jane and Lindy. Montage ends with Quinn's smiling face in a circle with a pink background. Beneath that we see the title.

Quinn

in

"Burger World"

written by WildDogJJ

It was evening at the Morgendorffer household. Jake, Helen, and Quinn were at the kitchen table having (surprise) microwave lasagna for dinner. Daria is not present as she is at Raft College in Boston. Jake reads a newspaper while Quinn tells an animated story about the first day of her senior year. Helen is struggling to feign interest.

 **"**...so I said "Oh, Sandee, I hope you don't think I'd do something like that to you on purpose." And then she just gave me that mean lizard-face of hers. I mean, like, how was I supposed to know that she'd take my joke about plaids seriously and show up in them on the first day of school?" said Quinn.

With faux sincerity Helen said " That's...um...nice sweetie. Isn't it, Jake?".

Jake continues to read the paper.

 **"** Jake?"

Jake still doesn't respond. Helen gets annoyed.

 **"** JAKE!"

"GAH!"

He stands up and salutes.

" Sir, Cadet Morgendorffer reporting, sir."

Quinn and Helen both roll their eyes as Jake snaps out of his military school flashback. Jake sits back down, visibly embarrassed.

 **"** Er...sorry" he said, "...um...What's going on?"

Helen groans in frustration.

" Never mind."

Jake resumes reading his newspaper. Suddenly, his eyes brighten and he smiles.

"Hey, a new Burger World is opening right here in Lawndale! I miss that place."

Quinn scrunches her face in disdain.

"Dah-ad," Quinn said " that's where those two...(shudder)...things worked back in Highland."

Jake said in a whiny tone "But, I loved their burgers.".

At this point Helen gets an idea. Helen said "You know, Quinn, with the Fashion Club disbanded it might be nice if you got an after-school job. Why don't you apply there?".

Disgusted, Quinn said "Muh-om, greasy fat...EWWWWW!".

Helen grins slyly. She'd anticipated this reaction.

"Well, I could use some help at the office. Or...you could spend afternoons helping your father with his clients."

Quinn's jaw drops. She is horrified by either prospect.

The next day at Lawndale High.

 **Music:** "Independent Woman" by Destiny's Child

Quinn, Sandi, Stacy and Tiffany are walking to class and talking. While there is no more Fashion Club the four of them still hang out together.

"So now" said Quinn, "I'm, like, being forced to get a job at Burger World."

Tiffany scrunched her nose in disgust.

"Burgers...faaat...ewwww."

Stacy chimed in with "Oh, Quinn, I'm so sorry."

In her usual haughty tone Sandi said "You should talk. My mother is angry about all of my charges on her platinum card. She said if I don't get a job I'm grounded until I graduate. To make matters worse, she won't let me apply at Cashmans."

"I know," said Quinn, "why not apply at Burger World with me? It'd be nice to have a friend there."

Sandi is less than thrilled by this suggestion.

"Quinn, are you suggesting that I, Sandi Griffin, former President of the Fashion Club and one of the most popular girls at Lawndale High demean myself by working in some icky burger joint. That is sooo unbecoming a young woman of my standing."

Quinn said "Oh, no, Sandi. I just thought that it would be nice to have a friend right there beside me. After all, your help is always appreciated. Besides, I had that job at Governors Park last spring. It can't be all that different."

At this point Stacy gets an idea.

"You know, Quinn, maybe I'll apply too. My dad thinks a job would boost my self-confidence."

Tiffany, like the mindless sheep that she is, goes along.

"Hmmm...maybe...I'll...apply...tooooo."

Sandi glares menacingly at Quinn, then looks resigned.

Sighing, she says "I might as well. So it's settled, we're working at Burger World.".

Quinn said "Thanks, guys. You're the best.".

One afternoon a few days later the girls are in the back room at Burger World. All four girls are in Burger World uniforms. The manager is a slightly overweight balding man with gray hair and glasses who is holding a clipboard. All the girls have been hired and it's their orientation.

The Manager said "As members of the Burger World family, it is your mission to provide what we call FFW service: Fast, Friendly, and Wholesome. Now..."

He's interrupted by Tiffany.

"Isn't...wholsome...spellllleeed...with...aan...H?"

The manager has an "Is this girl for real?" look on his fact.

"Miss...(looks at clipboard)...Blum-Deckler, why don't we start you off in the kitchen."

Tiffany said "Oookaayy."

Quinn looks bored.

 **Quinn:** (thought VO) _Well, better than hearing mom yell at her assistant or Dad rant about his father and military school._

Sandi looks annoyed.

 **Sandi:** (thought VO) _These uniforms are so not done. I can't believe I'm listening to this unfashionable loser._

Stacy has a bright-eyed smile.

 **Stacy:** (thought VO) _Oh, wow! This is so cool, and our manager is so nice!_

Tiffany, as usual, looks vacant. There is not a single thought in her head.

 **Tiffany:** (out loud) The...cabinets...are...soooo...shiinnyy.

The other three girls look embarrassed.

The Manager said "Alright, then...here are your posts. Quinn Morgendorffer-inside counter, Stacy Rowe-drive-thru window, Tiffany Blum-Deckler-kitchen, Sandi Griffin-assistant manager."

Sandi smirks when she hears this.

"So, like, I'm in charge?"

The manager grins wickedly.

"Sort of."

 **Music:** "Oops...I did it again" by Britney Spears.

The girls are now on their shift. Quinn is at the counter. Stacy is at the drive-thru window. Sandi is sweeping the floor and looks pissed. Tiffany is in the kitchen using the metal cabinet as a mirror while she applys her makeup.

"In charge my ass." said a frustrated Sandi, "I'm, like, a glorified janitor or whatever."

Just then a light blinks in front of Stacy. Stacy presses a button on the counter and speaks into her headset.

"Welcome to Burger World. May I take your order?"

Stacy listens intently.

"$5.99 at the window. Thank you." She shuts off her headset, "Tiffany, one mege-size Big 'n' Juicy combo."

Tiffany continues to apply makeup as if she heard nothing. Next we see Quinn's three biggest fans, Joey, Jeffy, and Jamie enter the restaurant.

Joey said "Jeffy, why'd you drag us here?"

"Yeah," said Jamie, "don't we usually hang out at Pizza King".

Jeffy said "Haven't you guys heard? Quinn works here."

Just then they spot Quinn behind the counter.

Joey said "Dude, there she is."

They approach the counter like moths to a flame.

Joey said "Wow, Quinn! You look good".

Jeffy said "Yeah! You make a uniform look hot."

Jamie said "You make this place so cool, Quinn."

Quinn smiles brightly, loving the compliments and attention.

"Awww, thanks you guys. You're the best."

Sandi glares menacingly at Quinn out of jealousy.

Jeffy said "I'll have two combos...make it three...I'll pay a 15% tip for each."

Joey said "Four combos for me, I'll pay a 20...no, 30% tip. You deserve it, Quinn."

Jamie said "Five for me, I'll pay a 50% tip. I like you more than he does, Quinn."

This pisses Joey off

"DO NOT!"

"DO TOO!"

Jeffy jumps in with "I CARE MORE ABOUT HER!"

 **Joey and Jamie:** DO NOT!

 **Quinn:** (thought VO) _My loving fans...mental age: five._

The three J's start to beat each other up.

 **Quinn:** (thought VO) _Make that three and a half._

A loud honk comes from the drive-thru window. Close-up shows that the driver of the car is Mr. DeMartino.

"If it's not too much TROUBLE, I'd like my food SOMETIME THIS YEAR!"

Stacy gets irritated with Tiffany.

"Tiffany, where's that order?"

Tiffany stops applying makeup and looks at Stacy.

"Whaaat?"

A very upset Mr. DeMartino barks "It would APPEAR that you girls treat this JOB the same way that you treat CLASS. Why is everyone I deal with a LAZY,IDIOTIC, CRETIN? Must I always be cursed with BRAIN-DEAD, IMBICILIC, STUPID...PARASITES? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Stacy starts crying, Sandi stares daggers at Quinn and Tiffany gazes vacantly at her reflection. Quinn rolls her eyes.

At the Morgendorffer house that evening Jake, Helen, and Quinn have just finished dinner and Quinn is talking about her first day on the job.

"...but after Stacy calmed down and I got the boys to stop fighting, it went well. Especially my tips."

Puzzled, Helen says "But Quinn, fast food servers don't get tips."

"Guys make an exception in my case."

This flies right in the face of Helen's sensibilities and she makes it known

"You know, Quinn, it's very ignorant to use your looks in such a manner. You're more than a pretty face. Besides, you work at Burger World, not Juggins."

"But Muh-om" Quinn whined, "that's what brings male customers back. By flirting I distract them from the poor service. I see your point and, yes, I know it's kind of sexist, but it's necessary under the circumstances. Sandi just complains, Tiffany won't lift a finger, and Stacy gets too emotional when things go wrong. I'm whats keeping customers from being driven away."

Helen immediately sees Quinn's point.

"I see your point, but it shouldn't all be on your shoulders and maybe you should..."

At that moment, Helen's cell phone rings. She answers immediately.

"Hello, Helen Morgendorffer...Oh, hi Eric...WHAT!?...I thought that case was settled...I have the briefs in my study...Of course I can go over them right now."

With that, Helen leaves the room and continues to chat with her boss. Jake finally joins the conversation.

"What's going on?"

Quinn just rolls her eyes and leaves.

 **Quinn:** (thought VO) _Mom's busy, Dad's clueless, and Daria's in Boston. That leaves me with only one place to turn._

The following afternoon Quinn is walking up to the Lanes front door. She rings the doorbell and is greeted by Trent.

"Oh, hey, Daria's sister."

"You do realise that my names Quinn, don't you?"

"Yeah, whatever."

Quinn's expression turns serious.

"Is Jane here?"

Trent eyes Quinn suspiciously.

"Um, why do you wanna talk to Jane?"

"I have a problem and really need her advice. Please?"

Trent ponders this for a moment. The pleading look on Quinn's face makes him think that letting her in is the right thing to do.

"Follow me."

Quinn follows him into the house. Jane is in her room watching Sick, Sad World. On the TV screen is a beautiful woman on a stage. She is wearing an evening gown that appears to be made of human brains.

 **TV Announcer:** It's the latest fad: evening gowns made of gray matter. The Brains and the Beauty, next on Sick, Sad World.

"Ewwwwwww!" exclaimed Quinn upon seeing this.

Jane looks up and sees both Quinn and Trent standing in the doorway.

"Quinn!?" her eyes narrow "What are you doing here?"

Quinn asked "Can I talk to you?"

"You want to talk to me!? Is this a joke or a hallucination?"

Trent explained "She said she needed your advice about something."

Jane said "Now I know I'm hallucinating, damn paint fumes. Might as well play along. Come on in, figment of my imagination that looks like Quinn."

Quinn enters while Trent gets bored and leaves. Quinn sits down where Daria usually sits.

"Out with it, Princess." said Jane.

Quinn said "Well, I'm working after school at Burger World with the rest of my friends and..."

"You mean the former Fashion Nazis."

Quinn looks sheepish, "Well,uh...yeah. Anyway, I'm the only one doing any actual work. Sandi complains, Stacy cries, and Tiffany is just so...well...Tiffany. So, since Daria's not here and you're just as smart as she is I..."

"Came to me for sage-like advice."

"Well, yeah."

Jane thinks this over for a moment.

"Aw, hell, beats the monotony of my temporarily Daria-less existence."

Quinn appears a little saddened by Jane's choice of words. Jane seems to notice but doesn't mention it.

Jane said "Someone needs to take charge of the situation. Since Sandi is the Assistant Manager, work out a plan with her and let it seem like her idea. She saves face and the problem is solved. Or, just enjoy the resulting carnage, like I would."

Quinn stifles a giggle, which Jane definetly notices.

"Jane, that's a great idea!"

"Glad to be of service."

Quinn gets up to leave, but suddenly has an idea.

"Um, Jane. I'm friends with this college girl. Her names Lindy and I think you two would get along pretty well. If you want, maybe the three of us could hang out sometime."

Jane has a look of pure disbelief on her face.

"Why would I voluntarily associate with the shallow people?"

Quinn has a look on her face like that makes one think of of a caged animal or a puppet that wants to cut its strings.

"She's not like my other friends," she said "That's why I hang out with her. She's really cool and she's into art. That's why I suggested we hang out. You two would hit it off and I'd be able to have intelligent conversations for a change."

Jane thinks it over fro a moment and shrugs.

"Hell, might as well, but no makeovers."

"Deal."

Quinn gets up to leave. At the door, she stops and turns around. Her expression is serious and a little sad.

"Jane, I'm sorry."

Jane is puzzled by this.

"For?"

"All the times I made you and Daria miserable."

Quinn exits before Jane can say anything. Jane is left with just one thought:

 _So, she finally grew up._

 **Music:** "Survivor" by Destiny's Child

Later that same afternoon Quinn is at Sandi's house. In Sandi's room they are both sitting cross-legged on the floor. Sandi looks cross, as usual.

Sandi said "So, you want me to hide in the kitchen, is that it? Trying to hog the spotlight?

Quinn said "Oh, no, Sandi. It's just that, well, you know how unfocused Tiffany can get. You've always been the one to keep her on track. If you keep her on track now, then the drive-thru customers won't make Stacy sry and I won't have to flirt and tease like some Juggins waitress to keep the customers happy."

"And. like, why should I care? This is all your fault anyway."

"How's any of this my fault?"

"All of us working at Burger World was your idea."

Quinn gets angry at this point.

"Hey, it was just a suggestion. I didn't twist anyone's arw. You all could've said no."

"If we still had the Fashion Club, then..."

"Sandi, there is no more Fashion Club. We are just friends now."

Sandi's eyes narrow and she looks like she wants to rip Quinn a new one.

Sandi adopts a bitter tone as she says "Whatever."

Quinn looks dismayed until she sees Sandi's triumphant grin. Then she becomes determined.

"Sandi, if we get fired, then how are you going to pay off the credit card?"

Sandi looks angry, then resigned.

Sandi thought _Dammit!_ before saying out loud "Very well, but if anyone asks it was my idea."

Quinn is satisfied.

 **Music:** "Get This Party Started" by Pink.

At Burger World over the next few days Sandi was keeping Tiffany focused in the kitchen, which caused Stacy to have an easy time at the drive thru. All too soon, however, they all revert back to their old ways. Sandi is too busy being jealous of Quinn to help Tiffany. Tiffany starts to once again slack off. Stacy gets so nervous she can't help messing up. Final shot is Quinn looking worried.

 _God help us._ she thought

 **Music:** "Kryptonite" by Three Doors Down

One evening at Burger World a silver SUV pulled into the drive-thru. The driver is the morbidly obese Mrs. Johansson. Meanwhile, inside Burger World Quinn has a long line of male customers. Sandi stares daggers at Quinn while Tiffany has just finished an order.

"Uh...Sandi?"

She notices that Sandi is too busy being jealous of Quinn to acknowledge her and shrugs.

"Ohh...weellll."

Tiffany leaves the grill to touch up her makeup. As she does this, she causes a burger wrapper to fall on the grill. We see it start to catch fire along with a now way overcooked beef patty.

Back at the drive thru, Mrs. Johansson is in her SUV. She is breathing very heavily. Stacy comes on the intercom

"Welcome to Burger World. May I take your order?"

Mrs. Johansson said " _huff..._ Let's see... _puff..._ I'll have... _puff...wheeze...hack..."_

"Ma'am, are you okay?"

 **"** _huff...puff..._ Damn overworked heart and _...hack...cough-cough..._ lungs."

Mrs. Johanson sweats profusely while Stacy gets concerned.

"Um...Look, are you sure it's alright for you to eat fast food?"

"What my doctor don't know... _cough-cough...wheeze..._ won't... _hack-cough..._ hurt him."

Stacy is now very worried.

"Are you sure?"

"Gimmie food, dammit!"

"Eep!"

Inside the Burger World Stacy is still at the window, Quinn is still flirting with customers, Sandi is growing more jealous of Quinn by the minute, Tiffany is still applying makeup. No one has noticed the rapidly spreading fire in the kitchen.

Stacy said "Tiffany, three triple-deck bacon cheeseburger combos, all mega sized."

Tiffany continues to work on her makeup as if she haden't heard a word.

"Uh-huh."

Meanwhile, Quinn flirts with a customer whom Season 1 Daria fans recognize as the guy Quinn sold phone cards to in "Cafe Disaffecto".

The guy said "Quinn, remember me?"

She says "Um...have we met?"

He reminded her "You sold me phone cards three years ago."

Quinn doesn't remember him, but pretends to suddenly recognize him and smiles sweetly.

"Oh, hi. How have you been? It's been such a long time."

The guy smiles and blushes slightly. Sandi starts to get really pissed. Still, nobody has noticed the kitchen fire.

Meanwhile at the take out window, Mrs. Johansson has just paid and recieved her change from Stacy. Stacy goes to fill the drinks. When the first cup is full of Ultra Cola Stacy pulls the cup away, but the soda fountain continues to pour and Stacy can't get it to stop. She starts to freak out.

"Oh. NO!"

She keeps putting cups in to catch the running soda and is quickly overwhelmed. Mrs. Johansson starts to lose her patience.

"Where's my food, dammit?!", she demanded.

Stacy continues to freak out as she tries to catch the running soda.

"OH, GOD! OH, GOD! OH, GOD! OH, GOD! OH, GOD!"

Mrs. Johansson shouts "I NEED BACON BURGERS, GODDAMMIT!" At this point she notices a large box of fries on the window sill and says "OH, yeah!"

She reaches into the window and steals a very big handful of fries. Her breathing becomes very labored.

"MMMMM...yeah... _hack...hack...wheeze...wheeze..._ oh...damn...not...the... _cough...huff...puff..._ chest... _hack..._ very...tight...can't... _huff...puff..._ feel...arm..."

As she passes out her SUV rolls forward until it hits and crushes a yellow convertable that Season 1 Daria fans would recognize as Sandi's car. Meanwhile, in the kitchen Tiffany wipes her forehead.

"Sweat, ewww."

She then looks up and sees that most of the kitchen is now a raging inferno.

"Uh, oh!"

She looks over the service window and tries to get everyones attention. Quinn is too busy flirting with the guy to notice.

Quinn said "So, guy, I'll give you my number if you give me a tip."

"Sure!"

Sandi can't take anymore. She gets in Quinn's face.

"Gee, Quinn," she said in a haughty tone, "why not do a striptease and lapdance while you're at it."

Quinn gets angry.

"Excuse me, but maybe you could do more than make faces at me."

"Are you implying that I'm lazy?"

In a mocking tone Quinn said "Oh, no Sandi. I'm not implying that you're lazy. I'm flat out saying it."

Sandi snaps back with "Well, if you're so hard working, maybe YOU should be the assistant manager."

Meanwhile, at the soda fountain Stacy is starting to hyperventilate.

"OH, NO! OH, NO! OH, NO! OH, NO!"

At the kiosk seperating the kitchen from the front the restaurant, Tiffany tries to get everyone's attention. She sees Quinn and Sandi in each others faces, both of them looking ready to kill.

"Ummm...guys." said Tiffany.

"WHAT!?" Quinn and Sandi shouted in unison.

Tiffany looks very calm despite being surrounded by an out-of-control fire.

"I...thinnk...there's...a...fire...in...heere."

Sandi and Quinn both look and their eyes go wide with shock. Meanwhile, Stacy sniffs the air.

"Why am I smelling smoke in here?"

She looks over and sees the massive fire.

She shrieks "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKK! OHMYGOD, OHMYGOD, OHMYGOD, OHMYGOD! TIFFANY!"

"OHMYGOD!" Quinn shouted, "TIFFANY, GET OUTTA THERE, NOW!"

Tiffany stares blankly.

"Whaaaatt?"

Sandi barked "TIFFANY, MOVE IT!"

Without waiting for a response, Sandi and Quinn both reach over the kiosk and pull Tiffany out of the kitchen. Stacy gets on the intercom.

"FIRE! EVERYONE GET OUT AND GET TO SAFETY! NOW!"

Everyone screams and runs for the exits.

Everyone was soon gathered in the parking lot. The whole inside of the restaurant is now ablaze. Everyone is safely outside and away. Quinn is on her cellphone, having called 911.

"One minute, got it."

She hangs up. At this point Tiffany remembers something.

She said "I...thinnk...I...left...my...hairspray...in...there. Is...thaat...baad?"

At that moment we hear a deafining boom as the whole restaurant explodes. A massive fireball lights up the night and races skyward. Sandi, Quinn, and Stacy all gasp in horror. Tiffany stares in amazement and says:

"Wooowww...sooo...pretty!"

The other girls stare daggers at her. Tiffany smiles, oblivious to the severity of the situation.

 **Music:** "What We Gonna Do About Us" by Dream.

At Lawndale High the next day the four girls are walking to class and talking.

Sandi said, "So, I finally convinced my mother to let me work at Cashmans after all."

"That's so cool, Sandi." replied Stacy.

"Oh, and Quinn.", Sandi added "Sorry about being so bitchy earlier."

Quinn is shocked as she's never known Sandi to be apologetic about anything.

"You...you're sorry. But...well...see...I've never known you to apologize for anything."

"God, Quinn, you make it sound like I'm a cold-hearted bitch or something."

She sees the "Well, actually" look on her friends faces. She decided to elaborate

"Look, Quinn, life's too short to waste on trivial misunderstandings."

Quinn accepts that this is the most that she will get out of Sandi and smiles.

Quinn said, "In that case, apology accepted."

"Thanks." Sandi said while thinking: _Bitch!_

By the way, Tiffany, you owe me. My mom had to call in a lot of favors to get you out of a reckless endangerment charge. Also, I'm out of a job now _."_

Tiffany shows no reaction, as if she had not heard a word. Quinn looks deflated.

"Never mind."

 **Music:** "Yellow Taxi" by Counting Crows

That night at the Morgendorffer house Quinn emerges from the upstairs bathroom in her pajamas. Instead of going straight to her room she opens another door and looks inside. It is Daria's room. The padded walls and furniture are still there, but all of Daria's personal belongings are gone. Quinn has a sad look on her face as we hear the chorus: "Don't it always seem to go that you don't know what you've got 'till it's gone"

She thinks: _It's so unfair, we were starting to actually get along. Wish you were here, Sis._

Quinn leaves while the song seems to linger in Daria's room.

Thanks to everyone on PPMB for their advice and encouragement.

This story was inspired by a fan art piece by SC.

Next Time

Lindy and Jane hit it off and Jane rapidly warms up to Quinn. Stacy joins the school newspaper but is afraid to tell anyone. Quinn, unfortunately, is roped into an impossible task.


	2. New Horizions

Opening Montage

 **Music:** "Overprotected" by Britney Spears

We first see Quinn walking on a sidewalk. Her pace quickens as the music picks up. Next, we see her in the halls of Lawndale High talking with the former Fashion Club. This is followed by her being praised by Mr. DeMartino while Sandi stares daggers at her. Afterward we see her getting more attention from Helen and Jake than she either wants or needs. The next shot is Quinn being followed by the three J's. Next, we see her hanging out on Dega Street with Jane and Lindy. Montage ends with Quinn's smiling face in a circle with a pink background. Beneath that we see the title.

Quinn

In

"New Horizons"

story by

WildDogJJ

inspired by the works of Richard Lobinske

One afternoon at the Lane house Quinn had come over and brought her friend Lindy. They immediately went up to Jane's room and decided to do some artwork. Jane and Lindy immediately hit it off and Jane was pleasantly surprised to find that Quinn was interested in making custom mirrors. Soon all three of them were sitting on the floor of Jane's room. With the aid of Jane's trusty glue gun the three of them are making multi-colored mirror frames. Quinn is making one that mixes pink and teal, while Lindy is making one that mixes purple and acqua-green. Jane is making one that is blood-red and jet-black.

Jane said, "I gotta say, Quinn, you're the last person who I expected to introduce me to a fellow artist."

Smiling, Lindy adds "Quinn's something else alright. Who would've thought that a popular girl would be smart and artistic."

Quinn blushes a little from the praise.

"Thanks, guys.," she said with a smile "I told you I was trying to broaden my horizons. I mean with the Fashion Club disbanded and all, I have more chances to hang out with people who actually think."

"Obi-Wan has taught you well, young Skywalker." Jane deadpanned.

Quinn and Lindy both laugh at the obvious Star Wars reference.

Jane said "Next time I talk to Daria, I just have to tell her about this. In fact, I need proof."

Without warning, Jane takes a Polaroid and snaps away. Quinn and Lindy both look dumbfounded as Jane smirks.

"Now I have proof. Daria would never believe this otherwise."

Lindy asked "So, Jane, is everyone in your family this creative?"

 **"** Pretty much," Jane answered, "my brother fronts a local rock band, Mystik Spiral."

"They any good?"

Jane and Quinn exchange looks, as if they don't quite know how to answer that.

Jane said "Let's just say that they're an acquired taste. They have a gig this weekend at the Zon, if you're interested."

Lindy asked "Wanna check it out, Quinn?"

Quinn said "Ewww...sorry but grunge clubs aren't really my thing."

"C'mon," said Jane "what about expanding your horizons?"

Lindy added "Yeah, you only live once. Besides, I went to that God awful Guys 2 Guys concert with you over the summer."

Quinn thinks about this for a moment.

"Daria was right, no good deed goes unpunished. Okay, I'm in."

The next day at Lawndale High Mr. O'Neal is talking about "The Glass Menagerie". The whole class is visibly bored by the lecture, but Mr. O'Neil is too into it to notice.

With gusto he said "Now, class, "The Glass Menagerie" is something of a tragedy that has dashed hopes and dreams as the major theme. I think before we begin, I should warn you that angst can be disturbing. I want you to know that I care, and you should feel free to share your feelings at any point.

The class includes Quinn, Stacy, Joey, Jeffy, and Jamie as well as former star quarterback Kevin. Kevin raises his hand.

"Yes, Kevin."

Kevin said "So, it's about a team losing the big game."

Mr. O'Neil sighs and wonders, not for the first time, if Kevin never wore his helmet during practice.

"Um, No Kevin, it's about a family trying to regain lost status while the daughter tries to overcome low self-esteem."

Kevin stares blankly, he obviously doesn't get it. In the back of the class Stacy slips Quinn a note, but the bell rings before she can read it.

"Oh, dear." said Mr. O'Neal, "We'll pick up tomorrow. Have an emotionally rewarding day everyone."

The students all file out. Quinn reads the note from Stacy. It says:

Quinn,

I need to talk to you alone about something important. Meet me at Pizza King after school. Don't tell Sandi or Tiffany.

At Ms. Li's office after school Mr. O'Neal is called in to discuss how Kevin is doing in his second senior year. Ms. Li is seated at her desk while Mr. O'Neil is talking to her.

"Now, Angela," he said, "I understand the strong feelings you have about Kevin's unimpressive academic performance, but I can't in good conscience give him grades he doesn't earn."

Ms. Li said "Mr. O'Neil, have you read the letter I recieved from Mrs. Thompson. If Kevin doesn't graduate this year his mother will go to the media and expose...I mean perpetuate rumors of a deeply entrenched grade-fixing scheme for student athletes. I cannot allow further besmirching of the honor and glory of Lllaawwndale High. Besides, we wouldn't be in this predicament if you'd just passed him last year."

"But, Angela, I can't just sabotage the academic growth of a young mind..."

"Oh, give it a rest. Just pass him."

"But, it's dishonest. I couldn't possibly..."

In a very sharp tone Ms. Li says "Are you so naieve as to believe that he's even capable of passing on his own?"

Mr. O'Neil takes a step back and emits an effeminate sounding "EEP". He then regains his composure and suddenly his face lights up as if he's just been inspired.

Smiling, he said "Hold on, brainstorm. Maybe if he had some help from another student, someone with a history of improved academic performance."

"You mean a tutor?"

"Exactly, and I have just the student in mind, a former C and D student who's now a straight-A student."

 **Music:** "Lose Yourself" by Eminem

Quinn arrives at Pizza King after school. She enters and sees Stacy alone in a booth. She suddenly has a flashback...

Flashback

Stacy's room, freshman year.

Stacy is dressed exactly like Quinn and has two cans of hair dye.

Quinn asked "Stacy, what are you wearing?"

Stacy answered "What do you want me to wear?"

Quinn notices the cans of hair dye in Stacy's hands.

"What's that for?"

"I thought we'd dye our hair the same shade."

Quinn is so freaked out that she runs out of the house and into a thunderstorm.

End Flashback

Quinn shrugs off the disturbing memory and takes her seat across from Stacy.

Stacy said "Oh, Quinn, thank you for coming. I just knew I could tell you."

Quinn said "Stacy, you're my friend. The thing is, I don't really swing that way. I mean, I get that I,m super cute and all, but my thing is guys..."

"Um, actually..."

"I mean I'm really flattered that you feel that way about me, and as your friend I accept you as you are. But, a same-sex relationship just isn't my thing. Don't worry, though, I'm more than happy to help you find a girl that you can be happy with. But, the fact is that I'm straight and therefore am only interested in a platatonic relationship with you and..."

Stacy starts to snicker.

"You mean...hoo-hoo...you thought...hee-hee-hee...oh...HA-HA-HA...you actually...HEE-HEE..."

Stacy bursts into uncontrollable laughter. Quinn looks puzzled.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

Stacy regains her composure.

"Quinn, I'm straight." She pauses before asking "Do I come off as a lesbo?"

Quinn blushes with embarrassment.

"Oh, God. Stacy I'm so sorry. I just thought...never mind."

Stacy gives Quinn a reassuring smile. This makes Quinn feel relieved.

Wanting to change the subject, Quinn asks "So, what did you want to tell me?"

Stacy said "I volunteered for the school paper. You're talking to the Lowdown's newest reporter."

"Stacy, that's great. What kind of reporting are you gonna do?"

"Mostly stories about student life, interviews, human interest pieces."

"With the kind of note taking I saw you do as Fashion Club secretary I think you'd be real good at it. But, why only tell me?"

"Because I knew you'd understand. Sandi turns her nose up at this sort of thing, and I seriously doubt Tiffany can even get what I'm talking about."

Quinn feels good that Stacy trusts her enough to tell her first. She is also a little apprehensive about keeping the others out of the loop.

"But, won't they find out when your first story comes out?"

Stacy said "That's why I told you first. I need an ally when I tell Sandi, you know how she can get sometimes."

Quinn thinks it over and knows that it's true.

"Yeah, I guess."

 **Song:** "40 Boys in 40 nights" by The Donnas

The next day in Study Hall Ms. Barch is leaving all the girls in class, including Quinn, alone. The only boy is Jamie, who is being forced to write "All Boys are Vile Beasts who Should Be Castrated" on the chalk board. Ms. Barch has an evil smirk.

"When you're done," she hissed, "lock yourself in the broom closet and don't come out until I say so."

Jamie whines "But I didn't do anything."

"Shut up, you horny, warmongering oaf. Twenty-two thankless years and the only thanks I got was him LEAVING ME FOR SOME SLUTTY PIECE OF JAILBAIT...AAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!"

At this point Ms. Li comes on the intercom.

"Will Quinn Morgendorffer please report to the principals office."

Quinn looks worried. Ms. Barch nods and Quinn gets up from her desk. As she walks out she gives Jamie a look of sympathy. Jamie smiles, which infuriates Ms. Barch.

"Undressing her with your eyes, YOU HORNY PERVERT! Closet, NOW!"

Quinn scampers out of there rather risk getting anyone in more trouble.

A short time later in Ms. Li's office Quinn is seated in one of the two chairs in front of Ms. Li's desk. Ms. Li is seated behind her desk while Mr. O'Neil is standing next to her.

Ms. Li said "Mr. O'Neil and I were just discussing your academic history, specifically your evolution from underachiever to straight-A student."

Mr. O'Neil added "Yes, that 955 on your PSAT seemed to have been the wake-up call that got you to finally turn things around.

 _Way to state the obvious._ Quinn thought.

Ms. Li said "I'll get right to the point, Miss Morgendorffer, we have a student who needs serious help if he wishes to graduate and feel that you are uniquely suited to help him.

 **"** But, why me?"

Mr. O'Neil said "Because you've been in a similar situation, not living up to your true potential. That gives you a perspective that those who were high achievers from the very beginning don't have. In addition to academic ability you also have understanding and compassion.

Quinn smiles, she likes the praise even if it is coming from Mr. O'Neil.

"So, who am I tutoring?"

As if on cue, Kevin Thompson enters the office.

"You wanted to see me, Ms. Li."

He notices Quinn and smiles.

"Hey, Quinn. What's up, babe?"

Quinn's jaw drops and she gasps in horror.

 **Song:** "Don't Let Me Get Me" by Pink

That afternoon at the Thompson house Kevin and Quinn are seated at the kitchen table with open books and notes. Kevin has a dopey grin on his face while Quinn looks very frustrated.

Kevin said "So, babe, did you see the game last Sunday. The Eagles kicked butt. It was awesome."

Irritated, Quinn said "Kevin, could we please just focus on studying. And quit calling me babe."

"Sorry."

Quinn said "Anyway, in "The Glass Menagerie" we see the gentleman caller talk to her about her having an inferiority complex and how she lets it..."

"But, like, isn't she a gimp or something?"

"Kevin, that's not a nice thing to say about someone."

"But, like, she has a fake leg. How can she get anywhere without both legs?"

 _How can you get anywhere without a brain?_ Quinn thought as she said "That's not the point. She let's herself be held back by her own flaws. She worries about being judged harshly and avoids people because of it. Do you follow me so far?"

"But, like, we aren't going anywhere. We're just sitting here studying."

Quinn rolls her eyes and probably wonders if Kevin ever bothered to wear his helmit during football practice. At this moment she looks up at the kitchen clock and sees the time. She then looks relieved.

"I think that's enough for today. I'll see you tomorrow at the same time."

Kevin has his usual goffy grin.

"Cool, babe."

 **Quinn:** (thought VO) _UGH!_

As she leaves through the front door Quinn has a thought.

 _No wonder David almost quit on me after one session._

 **Music:** "Like a Bird" by Nelly Furtado

Later, at Stacy's house Quinn and Stacy are sitting cross-legged on the floor of Stacy's room and venting frustrations.

Quinn said "Gawd...it's like trying to train a baboon or something."

Stacy said "It can't be that bad, at least you don't have a deadline."

"Actually, I do. I'm Kevin's tutor now. That gives me a feeling of responsibility for him. If his grades don't improve I'll feel like it's my fault and I just don't know how to get through to him."

"Well, how'd that guy who tutored you that summer before junior year..."

"You mean David."

Stacy said "Yeah, how did he get through to you? I mean since then you've turned into a straight-A student.

Quinn answered "Basically, he pointed out to me that looks will only get me so far and being cute and popular won't do much for me after high school. But I don't think that's going to work with Kevin."

"Ask your sister. She's really smart...even if she is a total fashion disaster."

Quinn looks thoughtful and slightly irritated, which Stacy notices.

"Sorry, habit."

Quinn now clearly wants to change the subject.

"So, why'd you want me to come over, and why my interest in my tutoring Kevin?"

Stacy said "I need a story, and the former Vice-President of the Fashion Club tutoring the former Star Quarterback seems like a potential eye-grabber.

In a sarcastic tone Quinn said "Yeah, no pressure at all."

That evening in her room Quinn is pacing and talking on the phone.

Quinn said "So, that's the problem. I'm struggling to tutor Kevin and Stacy wants to do a story about it."

Daria is on the other end of the line.

Daria said "You, a tutor! Since when is makeup and hair a school subject, or is this just a dream brought on by Kitchen-Sink Stew withdrawal."

Quinn is a little hurt by her sister's sarcasm.

"Daria" she said, "we both know I'm not the total airhead I used to pretend to be."

Daria falshes her trademark Mona Lisa grin.

"I know, but I'm your older sister. Teasing you is part of the job description."

Quinn let's out a little giggle.

Daria said "Seriously, if you want to get through to Kevin you need to relate the material to his interests. I seem to recall that you developed a genuine interest in history by being introduced to it in a way that relates to fashion. You want Kevin to listen and learn, talk about it as if it were sports."

Quinn looks apprehensive as her interest in sports is limited to the status points gained by dating jocks.

"I'll give it a shot. Thanks, sis."

Daria appears unfazed by the thanks.

Quinn asks "So, how's college?"

Daria suddenly looks very uncomfortable.

Daria said "Quinn, I'm imparting wisdom as your older sister. The last thing I need is some shallow conversation about socializing."

"Daria, I was just asking how things are going. I'm really interested in how college life is treating you."

Daria now gets very angry.

In a very irritated tone she says "Fine...just fine." (Thought) _You're stealing my only friend._

Quinn notices the hostile tone in Daria's voice and becomes concerned.

"You don't sound fine. Are you okay?"

Daria replies with a sharp "Drop it."

With that, Daria hangs up. Quinn is now worried.

 **Music:** "Leader of Men" by Nickelback

The next day at the Thompson's house Quinn is having her second tutoring session with Kevin. It is not going well.

Quinn said "So now we look at what the mother wants to accomplish with having her son fix his sister up with a gentleman caller. Think of it as a game where to win she has to get along with him."

Kevin stares blankly for a second. Quinn starts to get agitated.

Kevin said "Ummm...Quinn?"

"Yes?"

 **"** Like, what's the point of this?"

Quinn's eyes narrow as her patience is starting to wear thin. She attempts to use another sports analogy.

"Think of it like the NFL Draft. This family is like a football team and the gentleman caller is like a college player."

Kevin said "I get it. They want the guy to join the family. But, like, how do they do that? Is there a contract or something?"

"In a way. The mother wants the gentleman caller to marry her daughter.

Kevin said "Dude, but she's like totally undateable. Like, if the guy is a sports star why's he settling?"

This leaves Quinn on her last nerve.

"Kevin, you're completely missing the point."

"You know, Quinn, you're too hot to be doing this brain stuff anyway and I used to be the QB."

Quinn's voice takes on an icy tone as she says "And just what are you getting at?"

"Well, since Brittany's off at college I'm, like, in the market for a new babe and you're the hottest babe in school so I think we should, like, go out."

"Kevin, I'm flattered but not really interested."

"C'mon, babe, I'm a former QB and you're a total hottie."

"Look, I really don't think that's a good idea."

"But, like, I know how to treat a woman. How about Saturday night I take you to a movie, then we can go to Cluster Burger and then I can take you to the quarry and make you feel real good. Whaddya say, babe?"

Kevin has a look on his face like he expects Quinn to throw herself at him like Brittany used to. Quinn is now seriously pissed. She stands up and stares Kevin down in such a menacing manner that Kevin leans back and emits a frightened "EEP".

Quinn said "THAT'S IT! First off, I'm your tutor. Second, I'm not some airhead bimbo you take on a movie-burger-backseat date. Third, you're the most oafish, brain-dead and immature jerk on the planet and you refuse to take anything that isn't football seriously. If you won't bother to try and learn anything then there's no reason for me to even be here. You are both undateable and unteachable and I...I...I QUIT!"

With that, Quinn gathers up her things and storms out of the house in a huff.

Quinn is stomping home really fast and looks like she wants to kill someone.

She thinks _The nerve of that jerk. Not paying attention, and then hitting on me like I'm some cheap thrill he can brag about banging to all his buddies...ARRRRGH!_

Around the corner we see Jane on an afternoon run. They both reach the corner as the same time and crash into each other. This causes them both to fall on their asses.

Jane said "Hey, watch it!"

"EWWWWWWWWWWWW...sweat, gross."

"Quinn!?"

Quinn blushes slightly when she realizes that it's Jane. The two girls help each other up.

 **"** Sorry" said Quinn, "I was kinda upset about something."

"That something wouldn't happen to be crashing into a sweat-soaked artist, would it?"

"No, just trying to tutor a brain dead ex-jock."

Jane smirks.

"Datails, please?"

Quinn said "I'm busting my ass trying to get Kevin to focus and the pig just tried to proposition me."

Jane said "I seem to recall that you threw yourself at him back when he was working with Daria on that lab project three years ago. I guess your taste in men has improved since then."

"Not my proudest moment. But back then he was the hunky star-quarterback and I was in my shallow mean girl phase. Now he's just a has-been who's so profoundly stupid that even before he made the mistake of hitting on me I'd decided he was unteachable."

Jane smirks again.

"And it took two tutoring sessions for you to figure this out. Me and Daria could've pointed this out to you in five seconds."

Quinn let's out a giggle at this, which Jane notices.

"On a lighter note, you and Lindy still on for Friday night?"

Quinn said "It'll probably be the high point of my week."

The next day at Lawndale High, Mr. O'Neal's class is still discussing "The Glass Menagerie".

Mr. O'Neil said "Now, who can tell me what the broken unicorn symbolizes?"

Kevin raises his hand.

"Yes, Kevin?"

Kevin said "The unicorn shows that things can't go back to the way they used to be. The whole family is in denial about their situation and now they have to, like, face facts."

A loud gasp comes from everyone in class. This is the first time Kevin has ever given anything close to a correct answer. A quick closeup of Quinn shows her to be impressed.

Mr. O'Neil said "Kevin, that's very good. That's exactly what the shattering of the unicorn means. I see that the tutoring has paid off."

Kevin has a goofy smile while Quinn appears to feel a little guilty.

"Like, um, cool."

Shocked, Quinn has a realization: _I got through to him after all!_

Later in the Cafeteria Quinn and the rest of the former Fashion Club gossiping at the popular table.

Sandi said "So I told him I only date guys with good fashion sense and a nice car so he can, like, go back home to geek-land. I mean why would I go out with a loser like that."

Quinn starts to look uncomfortable. The end of the Fashion Club has done nothing to improve Sandi's disposition.

With fake sincerity Quinn said "That's sooo cool, Sandi." while thinking _And by cool I mean incredibly shallow and selfish._

Quinn's eyes wander off to the side. We follow them to see Kevin. Instead of eating with the jocks like he used to he's sitting alone at the unpopular table, the same one Daria and Jane used to sit at. He has an incredibly sad expression on his face. Focus back on Quinn, who now looks guilty.

She thinks _Damn conscience!_

She picks up her salad, gets up, and starts to walk toward where Kevin is sitting. Sandi notices.

"Um, Quinn, why are you, like, going to the loser table?"

Quinn said "I owe someone an apology."

Sandi sees an opening and pounces

"Quinn, in case you forgot, popular people don't apologize to losers. We're, like, too good for that."

Tiffany adds "Talking...to...geeks...is...soooooo...wrooonnng."

Quinn has an "And I actually hang out with you" type of look on her face.

"You know what I'm starting to understand, that you're never too popular to be nice."

Sandi said "Gee, Quinn, I guess you want to lose all of your status. Like, why else would you say something that geeky? I guess you want me to tell the whole school that you, Quinn Morgendorffer, are sleeping with a washed up loser in addition to being a brain."

Quinn is completely unfazed by Sandi's threat. She has one of her own.

"Before you do that consider this: I still have a certain picture of a certain someone in ugly braces."

That makes Sandi immediately back off. Quinn walks over to sit with Kevin while Stacy is visibly impressed.

Stacy said "Sandi, we need to talk."

At the so-called loser table Quinn sits across from Kevin, who looks up.

"What are you doing here?" he asks.

Quinn said "I could ask you the same thing."

"The team blames me for Coach Gibson getting fired and the football program being cancelled. So now I'm, like, unpopular. It totally sucks, man."

Quinn looks very sympathetic. Kevin, the former big man on campus, is now a total pariah.

"Have you been getting by on fixed grades all this time?"

 **"** Yeah" Kevin answered, "Coach Gibson fixed them to keep me on the team. Then someone let it, like, slip and Ms. Li fired him. But, like, the grade fixing was her idea. Why'd she fire him? I don't get that."

Quinn thinks _Probably to save her own ass._ but says "So, in class today, that was amazing. How did you know the answer?"

"Duh, you've been going over it with me for like two days."

 **"** Look, Kevin, I'm here to apologize for blowing up at you yesterday. I'm sorry. I didn't realize that we actually made progress. I wanna keep tutoring you."

Kevin's face light up just a little too much, which Quinn notices.

"But I don't wanna date you."

Kevin deflates a little, but is still happier than he was before.

Kevin said "It's cool, Quinn."

"So, same time as yesterday."

 **"** Cool."

Quinn adds "And for the record, your approach to asking a girl only works if you're a star quarterback. Maybe I'll include some etiquette in the lesson plan."

"What's etiquette?"

Quinn's struggling not to laugh after that.

 **Music:** "I'm Real" by Jennifer Lopez

Quinn and Stacy are walking and talking.

Quinn said "So, it turns out that I got through to him after all."

"That's so cool." Stacy replied.

 **"** So, what about your story?"

Stacy said "I'd actually like to interview Kevin about his life now. Seeing you talk to him got me inspired. A human interest piece about a once popular guy whose lost his status. I think it'd make a great human interest piece. Especially since one member of the in crowd is trying to help him academically."

 **"** Have you told Sandi and Tiffany what you're doing yet?"

"Right after you left at lunch."

Quinn is both impressed and curious.

"How'd they take it?"

 **"** Sandi said I was out of the Fashion Club, so I reminded her that there is no more Fashion Club so she just left. Tiffany was too busy touching up her makeup to notice."

Quinn said "About what I expected. Why don't you come with me to Kevin's today? After I'm done tutoring him you can interview both of us."

"How'd you know I was about to ask that?"

 **"** Duh, you're my best friend. How wouldn't I know?"

The two girls exchange warm smiles. They are both thinking the exact same thing: "Unlike Sandi, you're a real friend." Quinn then gets an idea.

"Stacy, I was wondering, are you doing anything Friday night?"

Friday night at the Zon Trent and his band on stage in front of the usual audience of disaffected youth. Trent walks up to the microphone.

 **"** We're Mystik Spiral, and this next song is about...ugh...high school."

The band blazes into a loud barrage of screeching guitars and pounding drums as Trent sings into the microphone.

 **Trent:** The principal is Der Furher

Faculty SS, teachers are storm troopers

Popular kids, they're the Gestapo

Don't you dare lead, just blindly follow

Exterminate all who aren't shallow

 **Whole band:** Nazi High, that's teenage life

Nazi High, persecution and strife

Nazi High, cool kids twist the knife

Nazi High, all your life

Lindy, Jane, Quinn and the newest convert, Stacy, in the audience. They exchange looks as the band continues to play the song. Finally:

 **Whole band:** Nazi High, not on your life.

The crowd cheers and applauds.

Quinn said "It's funny because it's true."

Jane said "Boy, you said it."

Lindy said "I'm glad that's over for me."

Stacy said "I can't wait for it to end."

"You and me both." said Quinn "Pretending to be an airhead sucks."

Lindy said "I'm getting another drink, anyone want one."

 **"** No thanks." said Jane.

Quinn looks worried.

"Um, Lindy, are you sure you want more to drink?"

Lindy said "Not like I'm driving."

With that, Lindy heads to the bar. Quinn looks very concerned, which both Stacy and Jane notice.

 **"** Something up, Quinn?" asked Jane

"Yeah" said Stacy, "you've never stopped someone from drinking at a kegger."

Quinn remembers that conversation at Lindy's place, the previous spring.

 _ **Quinn:** Lindy, I'm not trying to hurt you. You really need to think about your drinking._

 _ **Lindy:** Quinn, it's college, everyone drinks. If I had a problem it would be affecting my schoolwork or my life._

 _ **Quinn:** But you were fired because of it._

End Flashback

"Long story" said Quinn, "I'll tell you later."

Quinn suddenly has a thought.

 **"** I feel like we forgot something. Something to do with study hall at the start of this week."

Stacy said "Me too, but I can't think of what."

Jane said "Must not have been important."

Meanwhile back at Lawndale High. There is a locked closet and we can hear movement inside.

 **Jamie:** (VO through locked door) Um...Hello...Is anyone out there? Can someone let me out?

Authors Notes

1) This story was initially inspired by "Quinn the Tutor" by Richard Lobinske, which is part of his "Falling Into College" series. I hope my version is original enough to avoid a plagarism charge. In any event I believe in giving credit where it's due. I'd already had a similar idea when I first read the story so I guess this is an example of great minds thinking alike.

Next Time

Daria is convinced that Quinn is trying to steal Jane away and things come to a head. Meanwhile, Sandi tries to reclaim power by re-instating the Fashion Club. But will they go along?


	3. Sibling Anxiety

Opening Montage

 **Music:** "Overprotected" by Britney Spears

We first see Quinn walking on a sidewalk. Her pace quickens as the music picks up. Next, we see her in the halls of Lawndale High talking with the former Fashion Club. This is followed by her being praised by Mr. DeMartino while Sandi stares daggers at her. Afterward we see her getting more attention from Helen and Jake than she either wants or needs. The next shot is Quinn being followed by the three J's. Next, we see her hanging out on Dega Street with Jane and Lindy. Montage ends with Quinn's smiling face in a circle with a pink background. Beneath that we see the title.

Quinn

In

"Sibling Anxiety"

story by

WildDogJJ

 **Music:** "Sweet Dreams" by Eurythmics

In the living room of a one story house with blue siding, there is a woman with graying red hair watching a baby play with letter blocks on the floor. The small child has on a green shirt and black overalls. The baby has a noticeably expressionless face as she is an eighteen-month old Daria. The woman is her grandmother (Helen's mom) Emma. When Emma speaks it is with the accent of a stereotypical southern debutante.

Emma said "Why, Daria, you are so darling playing with those toys."

Baby Daria looks up at Emma.

"anks, gamma."

At this moment the camera pans over to the front door as it opens. We see a younger version of Helen enter the house with a newborn baby cradled in her arms. The baby is Quinn. Helen has a Farrah Fawcett hairstyle that was common in the late 1970's and early 1980's.

Helen said "Mom, we're back from the hospital. Meet your new granddaughter."

Emma walks over to Helen, completely forgetting Daria.

Emma said "Why Helen, she's adorable. What's her name?"

"We named her Quinn." Helen answered, "Quinn Louise Morgendorffer."

"Well, much more conventional than a hippie name like Daria."

Helen starts to look annoyed.

"Now, mom..."

"I'm only saying that you were more respectful of convention this time around." At this point Emma's tone grows more disdainful "Then again, behaving like a proper lady of good standing was always more Rita's cup of tea than yours. In fact," her voice now takes on a malicious quality "Quinn looks just like Erin did as a newborn."

Now, Helen's pissed. She looks like she is about verbally lay into her mother when there's a crashing sound behind them.

"GAH...DAMMIT!"

Jake is standing in the front door with Helen's baby supplies strewn all around him. His hairstyle is a feathered mullet, a look considered more yuppie than redneck in 1983. Jake closes the door behind him and hurriedly puts the bady supplies back into the handbag he's carrying.

"Damn doorstep."

Helen sits down on the sofa and is joined by Jake and Emma. No one is paying attention to Daria, which she notices.

Jake said "Isn't Quinn adorable."

"She certainly is" Emma replied, "but must you use profanity in front of the children?"

Jake, sounding bitter, said "Well, my father had no problem doing it."

Emma said "Well, that man was an uncouth psychopath who never taught you how to behave in polite society."

"Hey, you're right." He looks at floor and shakes his fist, "DAMN YOU, OLD MAN!"

Helen, in a sharp tone, said "Jake, focus."

Jake immediately calms down. Helen turns her attention to Daria.

"Daria, come here sweetie."

Daria waddles a few steps toward Helen before falling and then crawls the rest of the way.

Helen said "Daria, I'd like you to meet your new sister, Quinn."

"Ba-ba." said the 18 month old.

"Yes, baby. Now you have a little sister to play with."

"Pway?"

The adults continue cooing over Quinn and completely forget Daria.

Helen said "Oh, Quinn, my sweet, little baby Quinn."

"Goo-goo." said Jake.

Emma said "Aren't you just the most precious little thing."

Daria looks totally dejected by the complete lack of any acknowledgement of her presence.

"Pway?"

Her eyes narrow ominously at the newborn.

"Pay."

 **Lawndale, New Jersey 2000**

A now seventeen year old Quinn and her best friend, Stacy, are walking down the sidewalk. They are on their way to Sandi's house.

Quinn asked "So, any idea why Sandi wanted us to come over?"

Stacy said "No, and that worries me."

"Why?"

"Well, what if she's mad at me for joining the school paper or you for tutoring Kevin. What will she DO? OH,GOD! OH, GOD!"

"Stacy, calm down. What can she do, kick us out of the Fashion Club? We disbanded it, remember."

Stacy quickly calms down.

"You're right, Quinn. But you know how nervous she makes me."

Quinn said "Stacy, you've stood up to her three times before. You can do it again, I know it. And besides, I'm gonna be right there with you."

"Thanks, Quinn. You always were a real friend."

Quinn smiles at Stacy's compliment.

 **Music:** "Bye, Bye, Bye" by N'Sync

At the Griffin house all four of the former Fashion Club are gathered in Sandi's room. Sandi is sitting in a chair with a regal air of superiority about her. Stacy, Quinn and Tiffany are seated on the bed. Stacy is holding her notebook while both she and Quinn listen to Sandi. Tiffany is applying makeup and not even pretending to pay attention.

Sandi said "I called all four of you here because I have an announcement to make. I think it was a mistake to disband the Fashion Club."

Quinn and Stacy both look troubled by this development. Tiffany, having not heard a single word Sandi said, continues to touch up her makeup.

Quinn asked "But why? I thought we'd decided it was time to move on."

Sandi said "That is exactly the problem. We've lost sight of what is important; namely being popular and fashionable. I mean, we're supposed to be the most attractive and popular girls in school, not brains and geeks like your weirdo sister."

Quinn becomes visibly peeved by Sandi's words. Her own tone of voice turns icy.

"Excuse me? Leave Daria out of this."

Sandi grins triumphantly, having gotten under Quinn's skin.

"My point, Qu-inn, is that you tutoring a loser and Stacy working for the school paper are exactly the kind of activities beneath the attractive and popular. It is for the benefit for both of you that I bring back the Fashion Club. It will help you both see the error of your newfound ways by setting exemplary standards to follow."

Stacy's expression changes from nervous to angry. She does not want to go back to the bad old days of being Sandi's personal doormat.

In a fierce tone Stacy said "What if we say no? Maybe some of us don't want to be in this stupid club."

Quinn smiles proudly at Stacy while Tiffany, unaware, continues to put on makeup. Sandi sneers wickedly.

"Get real, Stacy." said Sandi, "Without us you are just a spineless little drip. I can and will see to it that you are a total outcast if you're not in the Fashion Club."

Sandi's threat has finally pushed Stacy too far and causes her to snap.

"Bring it on, you self-centered, stuck-up bitch."

Sandi's face first shows shock, followed by anger.

"How dare you..."

Stacy said "No, how dare YOU! You just want to bring back the Fashion Club so you can control us all again. Ever since fifth-grade you've made feel worthless. Always walking all over me, making me so insecure that I didn't dare stand up for myself. That's you in a nutshell, manipulate and control. Well, (she points to Quinn) I have real friends who won't treat me like dirt if I don't blindly follow them; but you don't even want real friends, you just want followers who'll bow down and kiss your ass. Well, I won't do that ever again. I've had enough. You hear me? I...HAVE...HAD...ENOUGH!"

With tears of rage in her eyes, Stacy takes her notebook and whacks Sandi on the head so hard that she falls out of her chair. This startles Quinn and even gets Tiffany's attention, causing her to smudge her lipstick across her cheek in the process. (*) Stacy picks up her notebook and storms off in a huff. Sandi is so shocked that she just lays there with wide eyes and an open mouth.

*( **A/N:** I borrowed this moment from another piece of fan art by SC)

Tiffany said "Whaat...just...happened?"

Later, in the kitchen of the Morgendorffer residence Quinn enters the kitchen. Having just come home after spending an hour trying to talk some sense into Sandi she picks up the kitchen phone and dials a number.

Quinn thinks _Daria has just got to hear about this._

Daria, meanwhile, is working at her desk in her dorm room at Raft College. Daria's phone rings and she immediately picks up.

"Thank you for calling the ninth circle of Hell."

Quinn said "Sis, you are not going to believe what happened at Sandi's today."

"You're right. Save your breath."

Quinn said "Well, Sandi wanted to bring back the Fashion Club and Stacy said no and I, like, totally agree with her and Sandi got really bitchy and threatening and Stacy just yelled at her and then..."

Daria now gets annoyed.

"Quinn, it's me. You're unfashionable, weirdo distant cousin who constantly threatens your popularity."

"But, Daria..."

Daria starts to get very angry. She has no desire to talk to her sister at all.

Daria said "Dammit, Quinn. First, you make me invisible to the whole family, then you spend 16 years shunning me for the sake of popularity, then you try to steal away my only friend, and now you want to torture me with stories about your vapid airhead friends."

Quinn is shocked by the clear hostility in Daria's voice.

She asked "What do you mean trying to steal away your only friend?"

Daria said "Jane tells me that you and her have been hanging out. She says that her opinion of you is higher than it used to be. She says that you're not so bad once you're away from the fashion drones. I don't buy it. What's your endgame?"

"Daria, there isn't an endgame. I just like having a friend that I can talk about stuff other than boys and clothes with. I'm not trying to steal anyone away from anyone."

Daria isn't buying it.

"Bullshit" she said, "I think you just want to stick it to me by turning Jane against me. I want you to go back to your gang of brain dead fashion zombies and stay the hell away from my friend."

"Daria, she's my friend too."

"And that is my worst fear come true."

Quinn starts to become very frustrated.

She said "Dammit, I'm your sister and I want to be your friend too."

Daria replied "That's rich. You want to be my friend even though you didn't even publicly acknowledge me as your sister until last year. Get this straight: I don't want to be friends with a shallow brat like you. Not now, not ever."

Quinn pleaded "Daria, please. We may have had our issues growing up, but I want us to get past that. I don't want us to be like Mom and Aunt Rita, constantly at each others throats for the rest of our lives. We're sisters, not enemies, and..."

Now, Daria loses her temper. Her expression is one of pure rage and hatred.

"SHUT UP! You have no right to call em your sister or even try to be my friend. You have made me nothing but miserable from the moment you were born. You hogged all the attention at home and made me a non-entity to the whole family. After years of trying to hide my existence from the rest of the world you have the gall to try and be my friend. Screw you! No other person on the planet has even come close to causing me the kind of pain and misery that you have. You are a selfish, spoiled little bitch and I wish you'd never been born. You are my worst enemy, the bane of my very existence. As far as I'm concerned I have no sister. Congratulations, your fondest wish has finally come true: you are now an only child. I freaking hate you. You hear me? I...HATE...YOU! I don't want to see or hear from you ever again. You're nothing to me, NOTHING. I don't want to know you, I'd rather you didn't even exist. GET THE HELL OUT OF MY LIFE AND STAY OUT, YOU FUCKING AIRHEAD BITCH!"

Daria angrily slams her phone down on the reciever. Back in Lawndale, Quinn stands there wide eyed and open mouthed. Her hand shakes as she puts the kitchen phone back on the hook. She starts to remember...

Flashback 1

A six year old Daria and five year old Quinn are fighting in front of an elderly babysitter.

 **Daria:** Brat!

 **Quinn:** Brain!

 **Daria:** Brat!

 **Quinn:** Brain!

Flashback 2

An eleven year old Daria is in the back seat of the car being harassed by a ten year old Quinn. Jake is driving and Helen is in front seat going over legal documents. Daria has a telescope.

 **Quinn:** What are you gonna do with that, geek? Discover the Northwest Passage.

 **Daria:** Keep it up, brat, and my shoe will discover your southwest passage.

 **Helen:** Daria, watch your mouth.

 **Daria:** Mom, she made fun of me first.

 **Helen:** I heard no such thing.

Quinn grins triumphantly.

Flashback 3

A fourteen year old Quinn is being chatted up by some guy as a sixteen year old Daria overhears.

 **Guy:** So, do you have any brothers or sisters?

 **Quinn:** I'm an only child.

Daria's eyes narrow.

End Flashbacks

Quinn's mouth is trembling. She immediately runs out of the kitchen and up the stairs to her room. Once there, she closes the door behind her. Her lower lip trembles as a tear rolls down her cheek. She slumps down on the floor and buries her face in her hands.

"Daria...I...I'm sorry."

She begins to cry.

 **Music:** "Too Late to Love" by Def Leppard

That night in the Morgendorffer's kitchen, Jake and Helen are setting the table for dinner. Actually, just Jake as Helen is on the phone with her boss.

Helen said "Of course, Eric. A counter suit would be the best approach. I just we don't get that bleeding-heart Judge Steinermann again...Well, of course I can win him over, It's just annoying...Don't worry, when I'm done those investors wil wish they'd never sued Buzzdome for fraud...Looking forward to it, Bye."

Helen breathes a sigh of relief as she hangs up. She notices that only her and Jake are down for dinner.

Helen said "Jake, where's Quinn?"

"Beats me."

"Well, didn't you check on her when you got home from playing golf with that client?"

Jake whined "But, Helen, I wanted to try this new recipe I invented, a mix of beef chili and fish sticks. I call it Chili a la Jake. It's good."

Helen rolls her eyes at Jake's carelessness and winches at the prospect of enduring one of his culinary experiments.

"Never mind, I'll see if she's upstairs and bring her down." (Thought VO) _And get some microwave lasagna out of the refridgerater._

All too soon Helen is approaching the door to Quinn's room.

She knocks and says "Quinn, dinner's ready."

There's no response from Quinn. Helen knocks on the door again.

"Quinn, did you hear me?"

There's still no answer, which causes Helen to grow concerned. She opens the door and is shocked to find Quinn laying on her bed with red eyes and smeared makeup.

"My God! Quinn, have you been crying?"

Quinn looks at her mother with a very sad expression on her face.

"I... _sniff..._ I don't wanna talk about it."

"Now, Quinn, maybe I can help. What's wrong, sweetie?"

"Duh...Da...Daria... _sob..._ Daria hates me. My sister hates me."

"Now, Quinn, we all know that's not true."

Quinn doesn't buy it.

"B-but, it is. She hates me, and I don't blame her. I blame myself. I made her life hell the whole time we were growing up."

Now, Helen gets concerned.

"What brought this on?" she asked.

Quinn said "I... _sniff..._ I called her today and...and...she...she told me that she hates me. She...she called me the bane of her existence and...and...said she never wants to see or hear from me again...and...and...it's all my fault...WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Helen is now both shocked and furious.

"WHAT!?"

Helen immediately rushes over to Quinn's phone and angrily dials Daria's number. Daria answers the phone.

"Thank you for calling the second four years of high school."

With righteous fury Helen said "Young lady, we need to talk right now!"

"I take it Quinn told you about our little conversation."

"Daria Ann Morgendorffer, how could you say such hurtful things to your own sister?"

"It's easy when those things are the truth."

"Quinn's been in tears all afternoon. What you said devastated her and I want you to apologize to her right now."

"You mean lie to make her feel better. Absolutely not, I hate her. She has done more to hurt me than I can ever possibly forgive."

"Daria, what the hell has gotten into you?"

Daria's expression hardens into a mask of barely contained fury.

She said "Quinn is a selfish, manipulative, spoiled brat who has never done anything but make me miserable. Worse, you let her. I'm always second best, the odd girl out. "Why can't you look pretty, like Quinn","Quinn can make friends, why can't you", "Why can't you be more like Quinn",hell "Why can't you freaking BE Quinn". Get this straight, Helen, I'm not Quinn and if you can't accept that then to hell with you. She's the daughter you've always wanted. I'm just a mistake you sometimes try to fix and usually just ignore. Go be with your beloved daughter and leave the weird one that you don't even want alone."

Helens eyes blaze with a fury that would make The Terminator run for cover.

Helen fumed "WELL, I NEVER! If you think you can get away with such disrespect, think again. You can just PAY YOUR OWN WAY THROUGH COLLEGE! AND DON'T BOTHER VISITING ON THE HOLIDAYS, YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE BITCH! YOU WANT TO HAVE NO FAMILY THEN YOU'VE GOTTEN YOUR WISH!"

"FINE!"

With that, Daria hangs up. Split-screen goes back to single shot of a very enraged Helen and frightened Quinn.

Quinn asked "What happened?"

Helen answered "Your sister is being very unreasonable, that's what happened. She had the gall to actually accuse me of favoring you over her. HOW DARE SHE!"

Quinn suddenly looks very thoughtful.

"She's half right." said Quinn.

"WHAT!?"

Quinn's expression changes from sad to angry.

She said "No, you didn't favor one of us over the other. But you did pit us against each other. The fact that you seemed to get along better with me made it look like favoritism to Daria. You told her to be more socialable and held me up as the standard she had to meet, just like you held up her grades as an impossible standard that I was expected to live up to. To top it off you only parent when it suits you because you think that climbing the corporate ladder is more important. You think that making partner at a big firm will get you own mother to finally notice you. You put your own baggage on both of us and..."

Helen loses control and actually smacks Quinn across the face with the back of her hand. The slap is so hard that Quinn falls to the floor. Helen immediately regrets hitting Quinn and gasps in shock at her own actions.

"Oh, God! Quinn, I'm so sorry!"

Helen immediately reaches out to Quinn, but Quinn violently slaps her hand away.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

Quinn immediately runs out of her room. Seconds later she opens the front door, runs out and then slams it shut. Helen looks totally crestfallen.

In a sarcastic tone she says to herself "Nice job, Helen."

Later Quinn is at Jane's house. They are watching TV. On the TV screen are two young women making out passionately while in the background is a postal worker dead from a gunshot wound.

 **TV Announcer:** When daddy went crazy and killed the mailman, these sisters went crazy and made love. The incestuous lesbian winter, next on Sick, Sad World.

Jane appears unfazed while Quinn is visibly disgusted.

Quinn exclaimed "EWWWWWWWWWW!"

Jane said "Guess they lived in Alabama."

With that she turns off the TV.

Jane said "So, now that your over your crying fit care to tell me what brings you to Casa Lane, my young apprentice?"

Quinn said "Today I had a fight with Daria over the phone and Mom in person."

Jane smirks a little. She can't resist drama.

"Please, don't spare the details."

Quinn said "Well, I called Daria to tell her about how Stacy knocked the wind out of Sandi today and..."

"Stacy actually hit Sandi!? Damn, I missed it."

"Anyway, Daria accused me of trying to ruin your friendship and then started to lay into me about the way I used to act and then she said she wants me out of her life."

Jane knows Daria well enough to be totally unsurprised by this.

"She was the same way when I started dating Tom."

Quinn continued "As I was saying, after I told Mom about it she got into a shouting match with Daria over the phone. Then I just had too start pointing out all her mistakes as a parent and that just caused another fight."

"Reminds me of when the whole Lane family lived here. We had to take out insurance claims after some of the more memorable blowouts."

Quinn giggles a little at this, which Jane notices.

Jane said "Getting back to this problem with Daria, I think she's having a hard time adjusting to college life. When she gets emotionally overwhelmed she tends to lash out at the people closest to her."

Quinn said "But why can't she just talk to me or you if that's the case?"

"C'mon, this is Daria we're talking about. You know as well as I do how guarded she is with her emotions. This has probably been brewing for a while and you just happened to be there when the bomb went off. I think she was just taking her frustration out on you."

Quinn now feels both sad and guilty/

"I deserved it."

Jane raises an eyebrow.

Quinn said "I made her miserable pretty much from the day I was born. Always stealing attention from her at home, getting her into trouble with Mom and Dad, publicly shunning her. The weird thing is, I secretly always kind of looked up to her, too."

"Guilty on all counts, but you were just too immature to see how it affected her."

Quinn sighs as she is now convinced nothing will make up for what she's done.

"I'm the world's worst sister, aren't I?"

"No, you're not."

Now it's Quinn who raises an eyebrow.

Jane said **"** Quinn, when you and Daria first moved here you were a stuck up little brat. Since then you've managed to grow both a brain and a conscience. I can't believe I'm about to say this but I'm actually gald that you and me are friends now. And since Daria is my best friend I feel a perverse need to help you both through this, which proves I've gone completely insane."

Quinn deadpanned "Don't worry, if you don't respond to conventional therapy I'll authorize electro-shock."

Jane smirks again.

"Yep, definetly turning into one of us."

 **Music:** "In Too Deep" by Sum-41

At Raft College in Boston Daria is in her dorm room with her roommate. It's a smell room with two beds and a nightstand and window between them. In front of each bed is a desk with a computer on each. The nightstand has a cordless phone and reciever on it. Daria is on her bed reading a book while her roomate, a scantily clad big-brested brunette is typing on her computer. The brunette looks frustrated.

"NOOOOOO! That was my mid-term report, YOU GODDAMN PLASTIC PIECE OF SHIT! SON OF A BITCH! FUCK!"

Daria groans and looks up from her book.

"Gee, and all it would've taken to avoid this is you not getting wasted at a frat party and having sex with the RA last night. Give it a rest, Jenny."

Jenny said "Easy for you to say, you damn hermit."

The two girls stare daggers at each other before Daria resumes her reading.

Under her breath Daria mutters "Foul mouthed slut."

At this moment the phone rings and Jenny picks it up.

"WHAT!?"

Jane is on the other end of the line.

"Is Daria there? It's Jane. I assume you haven't killed each other yet."

Jenny said "Just a minute." She hands phone to Daria. "It's that weirdo art chick you're always talking about. Screw this, I need a drink and a lay."

Jenny puts on a jacket and storms out of the room.

"Jane."

"Daria, I just had an interesting conversation with your sister."

Daria frowns.

 **Music:** "I May Hate You Sometimes" by the Posies

In her room at Casa Lane, Jane is on the phone while Quinn nervously stands by and listens to Jane's side of the conversation.

"...so now she's convinced that you hate her and I have to play peacemaker. Care to share your side of the story."

Daria is on the other end of the line.

She said "She lied to me. She told me that college would be different from high school and that I'd have friends. It turns out that college students are just as stupid and shallow as their high school counterpartd and I refuse to dumb myself down for the sake of fitting in, hence I have no friends. The only silver lining was that come January you'll be up here to start at BFAC. Now, you and Quinn are becoming friends and I'm afraid you'll come here so changed that we have nothing in common anymore. I'm losing my only friend."

Jane said "Daria, you're more of a sister to me than my actual sisters. My being friends with your sister doesn't change that. Our friendship survived a love triangle, for crying out loud. Also, Quinn didn't lie to you, she told you what she saw firsthand hanging out with Lindy, which I've seen too. The smart people are there, you just gotta find 'em."

Daria sighs in frustration.

"That's just it." she said, "My walls are too damn high. You're the only one who ever broke through them. You were always the more outgoing of the two of us and that confidence rubbed off on me."

"That's kinda how I always saw us. The intellectual writer chick and the badass art chick, two outcast telling the rest of the world to piss off."

"It seems that without you here I've reverted back to my old ways, never trusting or talking to anyone. Quinn was always more friendly, outgoing, and attractive than me. I couldn't compete so I grew resentful."

Jane thinks this over and concludes that it makes sense.

"Just like Quinn couldn't hold a candle to you academically. That explains a lot."

"Yes, but over the past year she's been getting over that and started to show her true depth. I guess I resented her starting to overcome her demons while I continue to struggle with mine. I was jealous and that's why I lashed out."

"No kidding."

Daria sighs "Is Quinn still there?"

"Yup. Wanna talk to her?"

"I'm not sure what to say."

"The driest wit in the world at a loss for words, I never thought I'd see the day. Don't worry, I'm sure you'll figure it out."

"Alright, then."

Jane hands the phone over to Quinn.

Quinn said "Oh, Daria, I'm so sorry. If I could take back all the mean things I did to you over the years I would. I know you don't believe that but it's the truth."

Daria takes a deep breath.

"Quinn, I'm the one who owes an apology. I'm having a hard time here and I took it out on you. I'm sorry for that. In fact I'm a little jealous of you."

"Why? I thought you didn't care about popularity".

"No, but I do care about being alone. Before I met Jane I didn't because I didn't realize just how lonely I actually was. I can't make friends, I just can't. Not without changing everything I am."

Quinn now looks very sympathetic as she understands exactly where Daria is coming from.

She said "Daria, don't change. Being fake for the sake of fitting in sucks, believe me I've wasted the first 16 years of my life doing that. Just be yourself and you'll be fine. You once told me to give people a chance, so follow your own advice and give people a chance."

Daria half expected this. She feels it's time to voice her biggest concern.

"I'm going to play devils advocate here and ask a question. What if you're wrong? What if no one accepts me? Face facts, I'll always be alone."

"Daria, you're not alone, you never were. You'll always have at least me and Jane, no matter what. In Jane you have a sister who just isn't a blood relative, the kind of sister I should've been. The kind I wanna be now. I'm done with the whole sibling rivalry thing. I don't wanna do it anymore. I love you."

Upon hearing this Daria wipes a stray tear off her cheek.

"I love you too, Quinn, even when I hate your guts." She takes a breath and continues "So, friends?"

"No" said Quinn, "sisters."

Later that night at the Morgendorffer residence Quinn runs up to the front door and enters. Once inside she's hugged by a very worried Helen and Jake.

Jake said "Thank God. We were so worried."

Helen said "Quinn, I'm so sorry I slapped you. Can you forgive me?"

Quinn said "I already have, Mom."

A few minutes later they're all at the kitchen table.Quinn is telling Jake and Helen about everything that happened.

Quinn said "...so now me and Daria are on speaking terms. In fact, we're actually friends now."

"Hey, that's great." said Jake.

Helen looks nervous.

She says "I've been thinking about what you said earlier and you're right. I just couldn't get over my own issues long enough to avoid passing them on to you and Daria. I was in denial, but that was my problem and I shouldn't have made it yours. I'm sorry. I guess I should call Daria and straighten things out."

Quinn looks at her watch and sees how late it is.

"I think we should sleep on it first. It's been a pretty emotionally draining day."

Helen smiles as she's impressed by Quinn's insight.

"Yes, I suppose it has."

 **Music:** "Rollin'" by Limp Bizkit

In hers and Jenny's dorm room at Raft College, Daria is typing on her computer. Jenny's bed hasn't been slept in, implying that she shacked up somewhere overnight. The phone rings and Daria picks it up.

"Abandon hope, all ye who call here."

Quinn on the other end of the line.

She said "Hey, sis. Just thought I'd call and see how you're doing."

"Well, aside from lacking a social life and having a mean-spirited STD petri dish for a roomate I'm doing well. What's going on in the gulag we call Lawndale?"

"Mom wants to talk to you. I'll put you on speaker."

"Wait a minute; I thought she disowned me last night."

"She was just upset. She wants to apologize."

"Alright, then."

In Lawndale Helen is in Quinn's room as Quinn switches her phone to speaker.

Helen said "Daria, I believe I owe you an apology for last night. I didn't mean to get so angry with you. I think we both said things in the heat of the moment that we didn't mean. I would never actually cut you or Quinn off."

"That's alright, Mom. I shouldn't have been so stubborn."

"Why were you being like that anyway?"

Quinn chimed in with "You don't have to answer that if you don't want to."

Helen gives Quinn a hostile glance, which she notices.

"Muh-om, if you press too hard she'll put up that wall of hers and we won't be able to help her."

Helen's expression softens as she sees Quinn's point.

Daria said "Thanks, Quinn. To answer your question, Mom, college isn't exactly what I expected. Yes, I expected the academics to be challenging, but the fact is that I also expected the students to be more mature and intelligent and it turns out they're not. They're no different than the morons I endured in high school. I'm still the lone misfit and I see now that this will never change. The problem is that I can't play dumb and be a phony just for the sake of fitting in, like Quinn used to do. That realization caused me to become bitter and resentful toward her and I actually took it out on her yesterday. I wanted her to hurt as much as I do, which I know was selfish and insensitive. I'm sorry."

Helen asked "What's wrong with actively trying to seek out and meet people that you can get along with?"

"Besides the fact that such people don't exist? I'm never able to step out of my shell. When I try I get nervous and resort to sarcasm as a defense mechanism. It takes a long time to get past my walls and no one wants to make the effort. Jane got past them in a matter of minutes but she's the only one who ever has."

Helen asked "What about Tom?"

Daria answered "It took him dating Jane for six months just for me to warm up to him. Even after I started dating him I was reluctant to let him get close. People I haven't known for years make me uncomfortable."

As she hears this the gears turn in Quinn's head. It suddenly hits her. Her sisters inability to trust people, her need to avoid social situations, her hostility toward others. There can be only one explanation. Quinn was amazed that she hadn't seen it sooner.

"Oh my God! It's so obvious now. Daria, you have Social Anxiety Disorder."

Helen is visibly stunned by the revelation that Quinn even knows about SAD and it's symptoms.

"What?"

Helen said "My God, that explains so much. Daria, I'm sure Raft has mental health services. Would you consider counseling?"

Daria said "I don't think so. I just can't open up to a shrink."

Helen asked "Then how are you going to get past this? Social anxiety could make it impossible to achieve your true potential."

Quinn's face lights up with an idea.

"She need the support of people she can trust, people who understands what she's going through. Jane, of course, is perfect for that role, especially since she'll be up there in a few months. I can help too, I know something about this sort of thing. Daria, if you get anxious or just need someone to talk to, call either Jane or me. We'll both help you."

Helen looks a little put off.

"What about me?"

Daria said "Quinn's right. Mom, it's nothing against you but I would find it easier to talk with someone my own age who understands. But I can and will to be supportive too. Maybe your advice on how to handle certain situations can be helpful as well."

Helen looks thoughtful. Finding no fault in either girl's logic she agrees.

"Alright." she said, "Just know that I'll be there for you too."

"Thanks, Mom." said Daria, "Anyway, I need to finish this short story I'm writing before the roomate from hell returns."

"Bye, sweetie."

"Talk to you later, sis."

They hear the sound of Daria hanging up. Quinn shuts off her phone while Helen appears deep in thought.

Helen asked "Quinn, what did you mean when you said that you understand what she's going through? You were always so outgoing."

Quinn answered "Until recently I acted like a shallow airhead because I was scared of rejection, the same way that Daria tries to put people off by being really difficult. We both have people issues, we just handle them differently."

Helen looks thoughtful for a moment.

"You know, I'm glad you're finally starting to come into your own. Now that I think about it, you both have some difficulty opening up and showing your true selves to people. At the same time you're both very intelligent and attractive young women with a clear sense of right and wrong." Helen smiles knowingly "You know, you and Daria are alot more alike than anyone realizes."

Quinn smiles.

 **Music:** "He Loves U Not" by Dream

That afternoon at the Griffin House, in Sandi's room, all four members of the former Fashion Club are seated in a circle on the floor. Sandi eyes Stacy with contempt.

Sandi said "Before I explain why I wanted to see all three of you back here today I believe _Stacy_ has something to say."

Stacy looks nervous until Quinn gives her a reassuring nod.

Stacy said "Sandi, I'm sorry I got mad and hit you."

Sandi's voice takes on a menacing tone as she says "And...?"

"Look, I feel bad about losing my temper but I meant what I said about not wanting to bring back the Fashion Club."

Sandi looks like she wants to rip Stacy a new one but backs down when Quinn gives her a death stare.

Sandi said "Very well, I accept your apology. I suggest we put bringing back the Fashion Club to a vote."

 **"** That sounds fair." said Quinn.

Sandi said "All in favor?"

Only Sandi raises her hand. She becomes very nervous.

"All opposed?"

Both Quinn and Stacy raise their hands, but Tiffany just stares vacantly.

Sandi asks "Um, Tiffany, why didn't you vote?"

"Voote...for...whaat?"

Quinn said "For bringing back the Fashion Club."

Tiffany said "Whaat?"

Sandi smirks as she sees an opportunity to use Tiffany to overrule Quinn and Stacy.

"Raise your hand if you DON'T want to be in the Fashion Club."

Quinn glares menacingly at Sandi for her obvious attempt to trick Tiffany into bringing back the Fashion Club.

"Oookaaay."

Tiffany raises her hand in opposition to reviving the Fashion Club. Sandi's jaw drop as her attempt to manipulate Tiffany has clearly backfired.

"Let's do a recount."

Quinn said "Sandi, you asked for a vote and we voted. There's no more Fashion Club. If there is, count me out."

Stacy said "Count me out too."

"Meee...toooo." added Tiffany.

Sandi looks devastated as she realizes that if she brings back the Fashion Club it will be a club with no members. She lets out a defeated sigh.

"The majority has spoken."

She looks extremely sad.

Next Time

It's Ms. Li's latest fund raising scheme: a school beauty pagent. Both Quinn and Sandi enter. And guess who makes a return visit for the event. Will anything be left when the bodies stop twitching?


	4. Beauty Quinn

Opening Montage

 **Music:** "Overprotected" by Britney Spears

We first see Quinn walking on a sidewalk. Her pace quickens as the music picks up. Next, we see her in the halls of Lawndale High talking with the former Fashion Club. This is followed by her being praised by Mr. DeMartino while Sandi stares daggers at her. Afterward we see her getting more attention from Helen and Jake than she either wants or needs. The next shot is Quinn being followed by the three J's. Next, we see her hanging out on Dega Street with Jane and Lindy. Montage ends with Quinn's smiling face in a circle with a pink background. Beneath that we see the title.

Quinn

in

"Beauty Quinn"

Story by

WildDogJJ

 **Music:** "The Bad Touch" by The Bloodhound Gang

One afternoon at the Lawndale High school library freshman Sam Griffin was seated at one of the computers. He is alone and stares intently at the screen. It was a good thing he was alone because he was looking at online porn. His expression is a lecherous grim.

"Whoa, this is hot!" he said as he stared at the gratuitous sex on the computer screen.

All too soon the computer makes a loud beeping noise. When Sam looks at the screen he sees the following:

WARNING: MALICIOUS SOFTWARE DOWNLOADED. THIS COMPUTER AND ALL CONNECTED DEVICES INFECTED!

Sam immediately panics.

"OH, NO!"

He immediately runs out of the place to avoid getting busted for using a school computer to view online porn.

* * *

The next day Mrs. Bennet is seated in front of Ms. Li's desk pouring over the school budget while a very displeased Ms. Li sits behind the desk.

Ms. Li said "...so now we need a team of professionals to fix every computer in the school."

"Well" replied a worried Mrs. Bennet, "we had an emergency fund set up for these kinds of occurrances, but the money seems to have disappeared."

"The original funds were unfortunately needed elsewhere." informed Ms. Li.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you have any idea how much it costs to equip all of the surveillence cameras with X-ray technology?"

Mrs. Bennet sighs. Of course Ms. Li would consider something like that more important than IT maintenance.

She said "I guess a fund raiser would help. How about another Medieval Fair?"

In an accusing tone Ms. Li said "You mean like last time when a riot broke out in the auditorium?"

Mrs. Bennet looks dismayed yet understanding.

"I see your point."

It is at this point that Ms. Li gets an idea.

"I remember the bridal expo went off without any problems. So did the mother-daughter fashion show. We'll do something similar. Something that will restore the honor and glory of Llllaaawwndale High."

* * *

Later, in Mr. DeMartino's classroom the class is discussing the Civil War.

Mr. DeMartino said "So as you can SEE, the Civil War was not as SIMPLE as the issue of SLAVERY. There were many other FACTORS involved and the fundamental QUESTION was national PRIMACY verses states rights. Can someone point out the core differences that DROVE this nation to WAR? Someone who's last NAME isn't Morgendorffer."

The class includes Quinn, Sandi, and Kevin. Kevin has his hand raised.

"Yes, Kevin."

Kevin said "Like, the real question was whether or not America was one nation or a collection of several. Like, are we the NFL or one team?"

Mr. DeMartino is very impressed.

"A very astute, if LOW BROW, observation. You are CORRECT, the question was one of NATIONAL unity. I see that being TUTORED by Miss Morgendorffer has benefitted you TREMENDOUSLY."

Quinn smiles proudly at Kevin while Sandi stares daggers at Quinn. At this point the intercom comes on.

Over the intercom Ms. Li said "Attention, students. Due to an unanticipated budget shortfall the school is going to be having a fundraiser that if successful could become an annual tradition: the Miss Lawndale High Beauty Pageant. Entry in this competition is open to all female members of the senior class. All others must either voluntarily purchase a ticket or voluntarily take a full point deduction in their GPA. That is all, you may resume learning."

Quinn and Sandi both smirk while Mr. DeMartino grows irritated.

"It would appear that relying on your LOOKS takes precedence over a SOLID EDUCATION. My attempts to impart WISDOM are constantly drowned in a SEA OF SUPERFICIALITY!"

Kevin said "Um...Mr. D."

"Yes, Kevin?"

"What's superficiality?"

Both of Mr. DeMartino's eyes bulge in response to Kevin's stupidity relapse.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

 **Music:** "I'm Every Woman" covered by Whitney Houston

Later, in the school hallway Sandi and Quinn walking and talking.

Sandi said "This is the perfect opportunity for me to demonstrate that while I am no longer President of the Fashion Club I still have an impeccable sense of style. I am, after all, the most beautiful young woman at this school."

Quinn is visibly annoyed by Sandi's massive ego. It awakens Quinn's compettitive streak.

"Sandi, what if you don't win? Especially if you lose to a friend. A friend who happens to be just as, if not more, good looking than you."

Angry, Sandi said "Excuse me, but everyone knows that I am a shoo in, or whatever. (She smirks) However, if you don't think you can handle it you can simply refuse to enter."

Quinn now gets quite peeved.

"Oh, I'll enter alright. I just hope you're not a sore loser."

Sandi defiantly folds her arms.

"You're the one who needs to worry about losing."

"I beg to differ."

In an icy tone Sandi said "You're going down."

"Bring it, bitch."

The two girls eye each other angrily for a moment.

Sandi said "Perhaps after I win you'll finally show me proper respect."

Afterward, Sandi gets in line to sign up for the competition. Quinn waits until one more person gets in line before doing so herself.

* * *

That Evening at the Morgendorffer House, Quinn, Helen and Jake are seated at the table. It's Quinn's turn to make dinner, which means they're eating something other than microwave lasagna or some concoction unfit for human consumption. Quinn is talking about the beauty pagaent.

"So, like, now both me and Sandi are in this thing. I can't wait to see the look on her face when I'm crowned Miss Lawndale High. It'll be a dream come true."

Jake reads the paper and tries to tune out the conversation. Helen looks disapprovingly at Quinn.

Helen said "Quinn, you know how I feel about such competitions. They just play into the old stereotype of women as sex objects and I've raised both you and Daria to be better than that. A truly enlightened society would prize talent and character above appearance."

Quinn said "The pageant recognizes the importance of both. The competition has a talent segment and a Q and A about academics as well as contributions to the community. I know you're big on gender equality but the fact remains that women are judged by looks first and that's never going to change."

Helen let's out an exasperated sigh.

"Jake, I could use some help here."

Jake looks at his watch.

"Oh, gee, look at the time. I need to call a client."

Jake starts to get up out of his seat while Helen clearly isn't buying his excuse.

"Sit down, Jake!"

Jake nervously sits down.

Helen said "I want you to help me explain to Quinn that she shouldn't enter a competition based on looks and paying only lip service to the important things."

Jake's face darkens, as if an unwanted memory has just crept up to the surface.

" Oh, I know all about that attitude. I remember my father telling me "son, when her looks start to go get a mistress" and "looks are what make a woman, you can beat the rest into her later" or "HOW DARE YOU LET THAT COMMIE SLUT TURN YOU INTO A HIPPIE, YOU'RE NO SON OF MINE". OLD MAD DOG JUST COULDN'T STAND TO TREAT PEOPLE LIKE HUMAN BEINGS!" Jake looks at the floor, "BURN IN HELL, OLD MAN!"

Helen is visibly annoyed. The last thing anyone needs right now is another rant about Jake's father.

"JAKE, CALM DOWN THIS INSTANT!"

This immediately snaps Jake out of his rant. He now looks embarrassed.

"Sorry. Um...What were we talking about?"

Helen let's oout an exasperated sigh.

Quinn said "Muh-om, I'm doing this to show up Sandi. She needs to be, like, taken down a peg."

Helen said "I thought you and Sandi were friends?

Quinn decides to play her trump card.

"We are, but she really needs to learn that she's not the goddess she thinks she is. Besides, what would her mom say if she was in the pageant and I wasn't?"

This ignites Helens own compettitive instincts.

Helen said "Well, I'm still not entirely comfortable with this whole thing but you have my full encouragement and support." Under her breath she adds "Like I'm gonna let Linda win this one."

* * *

 **Music:** "What a Girl Wants" by Christina Aguilera.

The next morning at Lawndale High Quinn and Stacy are talking on their way to class.

Quinn said "So, I'm in the pageant now."

Stacy said "That's so cool, Quinn. Did I tell you I'm covering it for the paper?"

"Really, that's great."

Quinn suddenly looks thoughtful.

"Um, Stacy."

"Yes?"

"You don't think I'm, like, relapsing, do you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know, turning back into a shallow airhead. I mean, my mom did have a point. This whole thing is kind of silly and superficial."

"Quinn, it's just a school fundraiser. Wanting to be recognized for your looks isn't a bad thing. It's not like you plan on..."

The conversation is suddenly interrupted by a very nasal, and familiar, voice.

"OH, LADIEEEESSSS!"

Quinn and Stacy both stop in their tracks. They know that voice all too well. They turn around and gasp. It is none other than Upchuck. He approaches them with that trademark sleazy grin of his.

"No, you're lovely eyes do not decieve. The Don Juan de Lawndale has returned."

* * *

Quinn and Stacy stare in horror and disbelief as Upchuck approaches them. Especially since he was supposed to be away at college.

Upchuck said "Why, my loveliess, your even more ravishing than I remember. Sweet Stacy and the ever so sexy Quinn. It's ever so delightful to see you beautiful ladies again. Who wishes to get re-acquainted with Senor Suavecito?"

Stacy, sounding surprised and suspiciously upbeat, said "Chuck, I thought you were at State U?"

He answered "When I heard that the school was hosting a beauty pageant I simply had to offer my services as a host and DJ. I am also willing to offer you lovelies services of a more...erotic nature."

Not sounding very convincing, Stacy said "EWWW! No way!"

Quinn added "In your dreams, creep."

"GRRR! Feisty! That's such a turn-on."

With that, Upchuck leaves. Quinn and Stacy both look dismayed.

Quinn asked "How'd you put up with him when you helped him with that magic show last year?"

Stacy said "It was easy once I realized he was all talk. He can actually be a real gentleman when he wants to be."

Quinn said "If only he'd be like that in public. At least he wouldn't creep us out."

"He just gets like that when he's nervous, to make himself seem more confident. There's a lot about him you don't know."

Quinn has an odd look on her face. If she didn't know better she'd think Stacy was actually defending Upchuck.

 _To each their own, I guess._

* * *

That afternoon at Casa Lane, Jane and Quinn are seated on Jane's bed watching something on TV. On the TV screen is an image of two very attractive teenage girls holding hands and gazing affectionately at each other.

 **TV announcer:** "They were the most popular girls in school and frenimies. Now they're a hot lesbian couple. Mean girls in love, next on Sick, Sad World."

Jane looks unfazed but Quinn, for once, is more curious than disgusted.

Quinn said "That's the second lesbian love story in as many weeks. What's with these guys?"

Jane said "The writers must read a lot of lesbian erotica, or someone just has a twisted sense of humor."

"Well, it is a little ironic given my current situation. I'm in a beauty pagaent to one up one of my friends. One who's also my enemy sometimes."

"Sandi Griffin, Lawndale High's Queen of Mean. How can I help?"

"The pageant includes a talent competition. I used to do ballet and gymnastics back in Highland. In fact, when I started at Lawndale High I briefly concidered trying out for Cheerleading and Dance Team. So I decided my talent would be an interpretive dance."

"Sounds interesting. I might actually turn up for this one."

Quinn looks worried, which Jane notices.

"Don't worry" said Jane, "I won't embarrass you. I'll keep the true nature of our association a secret."

Quinn said "I'm not worried about that. My popularity is damn near untouchable. I'm worried you'll be too disinterested to help."

"Your concerns are unfounded. I'm always a supportive friend, even when being supportive involves enduring torture. Besides, I like where this is going. Please, continue."

"For my interprative dance I need a costume and music. That's where you and Trent come in."

Jane said "While I can certainly deliver on the costume, I suggest looking elsewhere for music. Me and Daria learned the hard way just how unreliable Trent can be when we enlisted his aid for a school project our Junior year."

Quinn thinks this over for a moment and sees Jane's point.

"Lindy has some friends who are into music. I'll ask her."

* * *

 **Music:** "She's on Fire" by Deborah Harry

Meanwhile, at the Griffin house Sandi and Tiffany on the couch. Sandi is reading lines from a script while Tiffany applies makeup.

In a horribly fake Cuban accent Sandi said "So say goodnight to the bad guy. You never gonna see another bad guy like me again, tell you what." She looks up and returns to her regular voice, "Um, Tiffany, why'd you recommend a monologue from "Scarface"? That's so not me."

Tiffany continues to touch up her makeup as she speaks.

"Robert...said...iiit...waass...a...gooooodd...moovie."

"Tiffany, dear, romantic movies are good. An eighties gangster movie is just plain garbage."

"Soorrryy..." she puts up her makeup, "Does...this...eyeshadow...maake...my...face...look...faat?"

Sandi let's out an exasperated sigh. We then see her mother, Linda, enter the room.

Linda said "Sandi, I couldn't help overhearing. Why not do Juliet's lines from the famous balcony scene? Or better yet, a monologue from "A Streetcar Named Desire". After all, you must win this."

Sandi looks annoyed by her mother's statement of the obvious.

"I know, mother. I will win."

Linda said "You'd better. No daughter of mine will finish second, especially to that Morgendorffer brat. You need to regain your lost status."

Linda leaves. Sandi has a very nervous expression that shows that she's feeling the pressure.

* * *

That evening at Lindy's, Lindy and Quinn are seated at the kitchen table. Lindy has what appears to be a scotch on the rocks by her side but she's not drunk, yet. Quinn has just told her about the pagaent.

Quinn said "...so Jane's doing my dance costume and I need your help with the music.

"Why not just use a song from your endless collection of bad but danceable pop music?" said Lindy.

Lindy's tone seems a little snide, which Quinn chalks up to the booze.

Quinn said "Because that's too obvious a choice. I'd like to wow the judges with an element of surprise."

Lindy's face lights up with an idea.

"I might have just the thing. Wait here a sec, okay."

Lindy gets up and goes to her room. Quinn apprehensively looks at Lindy's half-finished scotch, knowing she won't stop at one or two. Lindy returns with a discman that she hands to Quinn as she sits down.

"This is the latest album by an all-girl rock band out of California. They're a little poppy but still rock hard."

Quinn puts the headphones on.

Lindy said "Go to the second track, it's the most energetic."

Quinn presses the skip button on the discman and listens intently. She begins to lightly nod her head to the music as her face lights up. She then shuts off the discman and removes the headphones.

"Lindy, it's perfect! Thanks."

"Glad to be of service."

Quinn looks at the drink in Lindy's hand and is visibly worried as Lindy takes a too big gulp.

Quinn said "Um...Lindy, I don't mean to nag but how many is that."

"Just one. I'm not going crazy anymore."

Quinn knows that Lindy's lying.

* * *

 **Music:** "Unpretty" by TLC

It's the evening of the pageant at Lawndale High. In the backstage area of the auditorium Quinn is walking in a sparkling pink gown. She's soon approached by Sandi in a sparkling blue gown. The two cross paths and eye each other cooly.

In a catty tone Sandi said "Gee, Quinn, pink, how original."

"Don't you have better things to do than put me down, or have you come to concede rather than suffer humiliation." was Quinn's icy response.

Sandi glares menacingly at Quinn.

"Oh, no, Quinn. I just came to wish you luck..." her tone turns very sarcastic "...not that you'll need it."

Sandi continues to walk in the opposite direction as Quinn stares daggers at her.

 _Bitch!_

Quinn continues to walk forward when she notices the door to the prop room is open. Out of curiosity she peeks inside. She immediately gasps. In the prop room are Stacy and Upchuck...Making Out!

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

This startles both Stacy and Upchuck, who immediately end their embrace and both gasp in horror.

"EEP!" said Stacy.

Very nervous, Upchuck said "Um... We can explain."

* * *

 ****In theprop room in the backstage area of the Lawndale High auditorium Quinn is shocked. Stacy and Upchuck, who were just caught making out by Quinn, shake nervously while Quinn stares in total shock and disbelief.

Quinn said "OHMYGOD! Upchuck...your...hand...on her ass...Stacy...arms around him...kissing...with tongue...EWWWWW!"

Sheepish, Upchuck tried to say "It's...well...you see..."

"OH,GOD! OH, GOD!" Stacy squealed, "Quinn, please don't tell anyone."

Quinn now eyes them both with a mixture of suspicion and curiousity.

"Just how long has this been going on?"

Upchuck said "Um...well...you see..."

Stacy said "We're just friends."

Quinn doesn't buy it.

"I don't recall you and me ever playing seven minutes in heaven."

Upchuck said "But it's true."

Quinn gives him the most lethal death stare she can muster. It's so intense that Upchuck actually flinches.

"EEP!"

Stacy said "It started last year when I helped him with his magic act. Remember when I told you he's not really the total sleaze he pretends to be? Well, it's true, he just acts that way to look more confident. We actually have a lot in common. We've secretly been friends since then."

Incensed, Quinn said "And your secret friendship includes sneaking off to make out?"

"No! I mean, yeah, we've flirted a little but that's all. What you saw was a spur of the moment thing. We were just talking, one thing led to another and...and..."

Quinn starts to get a sinister suspicion of how it played out.

"He grabbed you and kissed you."

Upchuck blushes at this point while Stacy suddenly beams proudly.

She said "Actually, it was the other way around."

Quinn is shocked.

"Stacy!"

"Look, Quinn" said Stacy, "you don't know him like I do. I still think it's creepy when he's being Upchuck, but I know he's not really like that. Once you get past Upchuck he's actually really sweet."

This causes Quinn to have a flashback.

Flashback

Quinn is in Daria's room crying to her sister over David's rejection of her.

 **Daria:** You really liked him, huh?

Quinn nods.

 **Daria:** Well, he certainly isn't what we intellectuals call a totally buff hottie. So if you saw past his looks you can't be that shallow.

End Flashback

Quinn now thinks _It was really the same thing with my feelings for David._ Out loud, she says "I see your point." She takes a deep breath "Don't worry, I'll keep this a secret."

Stacy and Upchuck both breathe a huge sigh of relief.

Stacy said "OH, Thank You!"

Upchuck said "Thanks."

* * *

 **Music:** "Pretty Woman" covered by Van Halen

The auditorium is now a packed house. In front of the regular seats is a panel of judges seated at a table. Above the stage is a banner that reads:

Miss Lawndale High Beauty Contest

Class of 2001

Upchuck walks onstage in a ranted tuxedo carrying a microphone. His lecherous grin shows him to be in full Upchuck mode.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, especially ladies grrr, welcome to the first annual Miss Lawndale High Beauty Contest. I'm your host, Charles Ruttheimer the Third: Ladies Man Extraordinare, a true connisuer of all things female. I'm single, by the way, so don't hesitate to approach me after the show. I'm the man of your dreams. Lets have a round of applause for our talented panel of judges."

The panel consists of Claude, Romonica, Dr. Shar and Marco the talcom powder model. Half-hearted applause come from the audience.

Upchuck said "And, now the moment you've all been waiting for. Let's meet our luscious ladies."

In the audience shows Stacy giggle as she takes notes. On stage the curtain lifts to reveal the contestants. All are wearing sequinced gowns and their hair appears to be expertly done. In addition to Quinn and Sandi there is also Tiffany, Tori (blonde gossip girl from "The Invitation"), Brooke and five others of such little note as to not be worth mentioning.

"Our first contestant, the angelically blond lovely, Tori Jerhico."

Tori does a catwalk across the stage as Upchuck continues.

"The ever so delectable Ms. Jerhico is the gossip columnist for our very own school newspaper, the Lawndale Lowdown. If it's juciy, she knows all about it."

Tori finishes her catwalk as the audience applauds.

"Our next luscious lady, the brunette beauty, Sandi Griffin."

Sandi does a very regal catwalk across the stage.

"The ever so hot Miss Griffin is the former President of the Lawndale High Fashion Club and daughter of WSBC-TV marketing director Linda Griffin."

The applause is less enthusiastic than expected as Sandi finishes her catwalk.

"Our next contestant, the ravishing redhead, Quinn Morgendorffer."

Thunderous applause and praise come from the audience as Quinn does her catwalk.

"The beuatious and passionate Miss Morgendorffer is noted for her combination of beauty, brains and compassion. In addition to having a 3.95 GPA she spends her spare time tutoring her fellow students and has a noted soft spot for animals."

 **Joey:** Go, Quinn, Go!

 **Jeffy:** You rule, Quinn!

 **Jamie:** Marry me, Quinn!

* * *

It is now the swimsuit competition. Tiffany is doing a sultry catwalk in a modest yet form flattering aqua blue bikini. She finishes her catwalk and exits the stage as Upchuck grins lecherously. The audience applauds.

 **"** Well, that was an exotic beauty with the moves of a sex kitten, meow. And now for our next sexy lady, Sandi Griffin."

Sandi appears on stage in a black string bikini that leaves little too the imagination. As see seductively walks across the stage she stops at various points to do a suggestive pose. The only thing keeping her from being disqualified is the fact that her bikini's not a thong. She smiles seductively at the judges as everyone wonders how she avoids having a nip-slip. Backstage, a robe clad Quinn shaking her head in disgust at Sandi's obvious attempt to gain an advantage by arousing the male judges. Never mind the fact that there are only two male judges and one of them is gay. Quinn has just one thought:

 _Slut!_

Sandi exits the stage to applause (and alot of cat calls from the guys in the audience). Upchuck returns to the center.

"Well, that certainly made my blood boil. I'll be sure to to inspect that hot body personally after the show. And now for our next contestant..."

Backstage, Quinn unties her robe.

"...Quinn Morgendorffer."

Quinn emerges in a blue and white striped bikini that is a lot more modest than the slut strings Sandi had sported. She is just as sexy in her catwalk but in a girl next door way rather than Sandi's "I'm fast and easy" vibe. Quinn's vibe is more "You want more you have to earn it". The judges are visibly impressed. Quinn has clearly won this round. She exits the stage with a sweet wave to the audience.

* * *

Tori is onstage singing "My Heart Will Go On" by Celine Dion. She's nailing it perfectly. Behind her we see that the curtain is drawn because they're setting up foe the next act.

Backstage, Quinn is looking nervous while Jane and Lindy are there. Quinn is wearing a black gymnastics leotard with an image of a pink guitar on the front (Jane's idea) with ballet slippers and leg warmers. As Jane admires her handiwork Lindy offers words of encouragement.

"Don't worry, Quinn. You'll do great out there."

"Are you sure?" Quinn asked, "I mean an interpretive dance to a rock song is a little unusual."

"That's what makes it so genius. They expect Britney Spears, they won't expect the Donnas."

Jane nods her agreement.

"The more you stand out the better."

"Thanks, guys." said Quinn.

Lindy pulls a flask out of her jacket and takes a swig. Quinn looks on with concern. On stage Upchuck is in a DJ booth as Tori walks off stage.

Upchuck said "Thank you for gracing us with your lovely voice, among other things, Miss Jerhico. And now, a gymnastic dance by the ever so...limber, brrrow...Miss Morgendorffer."

The curtain lifts to reveal a balance beam, floor mats, and a ring stand. Quinn stands at the center of the beam with her head tilted back and arms outstretched.

 **Song:** "Do You Wanna Hit It" by The Donnas

At the first drum beat Quinn claps her hands together as if in prayer. At the second drum beat Quinn snaps her head forwaor. As the music begins in earnest Quinn does a series of backflips from one end of the balance beam to the other. She leaps off and forward and lands on her feet.

"Another friday night with contraband, waiting for my plane to land"

We see Quinn spin on the tip of her right foot.

"Have a sip of this Jack and mixer, watch the Lakers beat the Sixers"

Quinn jumps and lands on her knees. She then powerslides forward.

"I'm tired of hitting on you, it's about time to be getting on you"

Quinn stands up and seemlessly sways her hips side to side with her arms above her head.

"All messed up and I don't care, so c'mon take off your underwear"

Quinn headbangs once then backflips over the balance beam and grabs the rings on the ringstand.

"Give me one more hit (C'mon), Just one more hit (C'mon)"

Quinn rapidly spins her lege in a counter clockwise motion, expertly lifting her arms and allowing her legs to pass under, never once losing time with the music.

"Got enough to split it, do you wanna hit it"

Quinn launches herself off of the rings and does a mid-air split. She lands in front of the balance beam and without missing a beat sways her hips while banging her head.

"We're never gonna quit it, do you wanna hit it"

The crowd bursts out into wild cheers of "Go, Quinn, Go". In the backstage area Sandi is looking furious. Finally the song ends.

"Do you wanna hit it"

Quinn does one last knee slide and raises a fist in the air. The whole crowd goes wild and bursts into thunderous applause. Even the judges stand up and applaud. Stacy cheers wildly in the audience while Lindy and Jane applaud backstage. Sandi is feeling totally demoralized.

* * *

Later, all ten contestants in their gowns once again. Upchuck is back onstage with his microphone. Ms. Li hands him an envelope.

Upchuck said "And now the moment you've all been waiting for. Our judges have decided."

Sandi and Quinn exchange mean looks as Upchuck opens the envelope.

"Miss Lawndale High for the class of 2001 is...Tori Jerhico."

Tori's face lights up with pure joy and excitement. Quinn and Sandi are both in wide eyed, open mouthed shock. The Judges walk onto the stage. Romonica places a tiara on Tori's head while Claude drapes a blue sash with the title "Miss Lawndale High" embroidered in yellow letters over her shoulder and Marco hands her a jeweled sceptor. Quinn and Sandi continue to stare in shock as Upchuck hands Tori the microphone.

Tori said "Oh, Like, Wow, this is sooo totally amazing. It's a dream come true. I'd like to first thank God for blessing me. Mom and Dad for having and raising me. The rest of my family and friends for believing in me and loving me no matter what. Finally, Lawndale High for being such a great school with such cool classmates. You guys rule!"

Everyone applauds. Sandi keeps her arms folded and looks pissed until she sees that Quinn is applauding. Sandi applauds too but still looks pissed off.

* * *

The following Monday at school, Quinn and Stacy are walking and talking.

Stacy said "I'm so sorry you didn't win, Quinn."

Quinn said "That's alright. At least Sandi didn't win either. Maybe now she'll realize it's not all about her. Besides, it was just a stupid beauty pageant. And you got your first headline story out of it."

Quinn looks around to make sure no one is in earshot.

"By the way" she said, "about you and Upc...I mean Chuck. I've had some time to get used to the idea. If he makes you happy that's all that matters."

"Actually, we had a talk after the show and decided to just be friends."

Quinn is now very curious.

"But why?"

"Well, there's the fact that he's at State U while I'm still here. Also, we agreed that we couldn't deal with the damage to my reputation if it got out. So we decided to just be friends and if in the future circumstances make something more a possibility we'll explore it then."

"But what if one of you, most likely you, finds someone else before then."

"Then all I'll be is friends with Chuck. Bottom line, we both agreed a steady relationship with each other just isn't practical right now."

Quinn looks thoughtful.

* * *

That night at the Griffin house...

 **Sam:** (Offscreen VO) Whoa! Internet porn rules!

 **Sandi:** (Offscreen VO) Sam, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING ON MY COMPUTER!?

We then hear a loud beeping sound.

 **Computer Voice:** (Offscreen) WARNING: MALICIOUS SOFTWARE HAS BEEN DOWNLOADED ONTO THIS COMPUTER!

 **Sandi:** (Offscreen VO) WHY YOU LITTLE...

We hear sounds of a struggle.

 **Sam:** (Offscreen VO) _gack...ack..._ sis... _choke..._ that... _ack..._ hurts.

* * *

 **AN:** Lyrics to "Do You Wanna Hit It" written by Maya Ford, Brett Anderson, Allison Robertson and Torry Castellano. Performed by The Donnas.

 **Next Time**

It finally happens. Tensions between Quinn and Sandi finally reach the breaking point. It'll be the fight of the century. Also, Jane reveals to Quinn a secret from Sandi's past.


	5. When Fashionistas Attack

Opening Montage

 **Music:** "Overprotected" by Britney Spears

We first see Quinn walking on a sidewalk. Her pace quickens as the music picks up. Next, we see her in the halls of Lawndale High talking with the former Fashion Club. This is followed by her being praised by Mr. DeMartino while Sandi stares daggers at her. Afterward we see her getting more attention from Helen and Jake than she either wants or needs. The next shot is Quinn being followed by the three J's. Next, we see her hanging out on Dega Street with Jane and Lindy. Montage ends with Quinn's smiling face in a circle with a pink background. Beneath that we see the title.

Quinn

in

"When Fashionistas Attack"

Story by

WildDogJJ

 **Music:** "Can't Get You Out of My Head" by Kylie Minogue

It's evening and Quinn is at her desk studying for a test. She's just a tad frustrated.

 _Leave it to Mr. DeMartino to schedule a test on Monday._

At this point the phone rings. Quinn immediately picks it up.

"Hello...Yes, that's me, the one and only...Excuse me!...No, I don't do threesomes...I don't do sex...not before at least the 20th date...Don't call me again, you perv!"

Quinn angrily hangs up.

 _Creep!_

The phone rings again and just as before Quinn picks it up.

"Hello...EWWW, that's gross...And you're gonna stay a virgin with that attitude...Drop Dead, Weirdo!"

Quinn angrily hangs up again. No sooner has that happened the phone rings again. Quinn loses it.

"WHAT!?"

Kevin's on the other end of the line. Quinn's angry tone has left him startled.

"Like, Whoa, What's your problem? I just wanted to talk about Mr. D's test tomorrow."

Now Quinn's embarrassed.

* * *

The next morning at school, the Former Fashion Club are walking the halls and talking.

Quinn said "...and after talking to Kevin some freak called asking me for a gangbang. It was so...creepy."

Tiffany said "EWWW...thaat's...sooo...groossss."

Stacy said "Quinn, that's so terrible!"

Sandi, in a suspiciously unconvincing tone, said "Gee, that's tooo bad."

Sandi smirks triumphantly, which Quinn notices but chooses to say nothing about. Just then, Corey (the guy Quinn blew off in "Quinn The Brain") approaches.

"Hey, Quinn." he said.

Quinn smiles sweetly.

"Oh, hi Corey!"

Corey walks right up to Quinn, grinning lecherously as he does.

"So, babe, do you like it..."

He immediately puts his hand on her ass.

"...here?"

Quinn immediately smacks him upside the head. He takes his hand off her ass as a very pissed off Quinn gets in his face.

"OW!"

Quinn, in an icy tone, said "Touch me like that again, make an insinuation like that again, and you WILL lose a testicle!"

"GAH!"

Visibly terrified, Corey scampers off. Stacy, Quinn and Tiffany scowl in his direction. Sandi, on the other hand, grins maliciously.

Quinn said "The nerve of that jerk! HOW DARE HE!"

Sandi, in a venomous, accusing tone, said "Gee, Quinn, are you getting, like, a bad reputation?"

Quinn shoots an angry glare at Sandi. Sandi just grins smugly.

* * *

Later, in the cafeteria, The Former Fashion Club are having their usual salad and diet soda lunch. Quinn is still fuming about her encounter with Corey in the hallway.

Quinn said "I can't believe that jerk! He knows I'm not that kind of girl."

Tiffany said "Thaat...was...sooo...wrooonnngg."

Sandi smirks once again. Quinn notices but says nothing. Just then the Three J's approach the table.

Joey said "Hey, Quinn, I heard what Corey did. That was pretty low."

Jeffy said "I'll kick his ass if you want."

Jamie said "I'll kick his ass even harder."

Joey adds "I'll go further, I'll kill him if you want."

Jeffy said "No, I will."

They get in each others faces and look ready to slug it out. Quinn, clearly not in the mood, decides to keep things from escalating further.

"Guys, that's sweet, but he's not worth it. He's not even all that popular because of what he did. I mean look at him."

They watch Corey approach his usual table but no one is happy to see him.

"Hey, what you did to Quinn was way uncool." said one guy.

"Sit somewhere else, you perv." said his girlfriend.

Corey looks deflated and leaves. Back at Quinn's table, The three Js scowl in Corey's direction while Quinn grins triumphantly.

Quinn said "See, guys, he's an outcast for what he did. He's socially finished here."

The Three Js calm down. Sandi looks both disappointed and pissed off. Quinn notices this and begins to eye her suspiciously.

"Alright, Sandi, what's the deal with you? You've been acting weird all day."

Sandi folds her arms.

Sandi, sounding bitter, just said "Whatever?"

Sandi gets up and leaves. Quinn is now certain that something is up.

* * *

Later, in the girls restroom, Quinn, Stacy and Tiffany are at the mirror touching up their makeup. Sandi is notably absent.

Quinn asked "Where's Sandi?"

Tiffany said "I...dooon't...knooww."

Quinn now looks very thoughtful.

"Um, Guys" she said, "have you noticed that Sandi's been acting weird today?"

Tiffany said "Nooooo."

Stacy said "Actually, I think she's a little mad at you Quinn."

Quinn asked "I know, but why?"

Stacy answered "Well, last year you started standing up to her. Seeing you do that made me start standing up to her too and then the Fashion Club disbanded and I think she blames you."

Quinn thinks this over. She knows Sandi didn't want the Fashion Club to end.

"I hope she gets over it. I was certainly tired of all the pettiness and back stabbing. Why can't we just be friends?"

"Sandi thinks it's better to have followers."

"You know, I want to think that she's a nice person under it all. That's why I keep putting up with her, but it's getting harder to do."

Stacy said "Maybe she'll come around eventually. Maybe you're worried about nothing."

Quinn looks a little sad.

"I hope so."

With that all three girls leave the restroom. Next, a bathroom stall door opens to reveal that Sandi had been evesdropping.

 _Stacy, you traitor. Maybe this will teach you._

Sandi pulls a photograph out of her pocket and grins maliciously.

* * *

That afternoon at the Thompson house, Quinn is tutoring Kevin but for once it seems to be her that's distracted.

Kevin said "...and, like, the ...um...tabloid journalism of...that Hurst dude, like, led to a war with Cuba or something."

He's off a little (okay, a lot) but instead of correcting him Quinn just stares off into space, which he notices.

"Umm...Quinn?"

This shakes Quinn out of her distraction.

"Yes, Kevin."

"You seem, like, totally lost or something."

"It's nothing."

"You sure? I mean, like, I wanna help."

Quinn's inner Jake starts to flare up.

"I'M FINE, DAMMIT!"

Kevin leans back and let's out a frightened "Eeep". This causes Quinn to calm down.

"Sorry" she said, "I didn't mean to snap. I just have a lot on my mind."

"It's not, like, period stuff is it?"

Quinn gives Kevin a death stare that causes him to emit another "Eep". She decides to come clean in the hopes of feeling better.

"Look, last night I got several calls from pervy strangers asking me to do...stuff to them. And this morning Corey, like, grabbed my ass and started talking dirty to me and..."

"I heard about that. He had to, like, sit with me at lunch because of it. It was, like, a total bummer."

"Anyway, and Sandi has been acting, like, really suspicious and all. I think she had something to do with what's been going on."

Kevin scratches his head until a light (albeit a very dim one) goes off in his head.

"Whoa, I wonder if, like, she wrote that stuff on the bathroom wall."

This definetely get Quinn's attention.

"What stuff? Where?"

"In the mens room at Pizza King. Someone wrote on the wall something about calling you. It even had your phone number. It said...um...uh...errrr..."

"Kevin, remember when I recommended you write things down so you'll remember? Did you happen to write this down?"

"Um..." his face lights up, "Oh, yeah. I wrote it down 'cause I, like, wanted to ask you about it then, like, forgot that I wrote it down." another light flickers in his head, "It's in my room. I'll get it."

Kevin rushes off as Quinn is fuming. A few seconds later he comes back with a folded piece of paper in his hand. He gives it to Quinn.

"Like, here ya go." he said.

Quinn unfolds the paper and what she sees makes her gasp. The note reads:

Looking for a kinky good time? Call Quinn Morgendorffer at 555-5309. She does it all.

Quinn is now furious.

* * *

 **Music:** "Break Stuff" by Limp Bizkit

The next day at school, Stacy walking to class with a visibly pissed Quinn.

Quinn said "It had to be Sandi. I know in my gut it was her."

Stacy said "But Quinn, you can't just accuse her of writing that stuff on the wall. She'll just deny it. I mean, how do you even know it was her?"

"Did you see the way she was grinning yesterday when I told you guys about the creepy phone calls, or when Corey grabbed my ass? And then she seemed to get angry when it became clear that none of it was affecting my popularity. She tried to start a rumor about me, I know it!"

Stacy thinks this over for a minute.

"That bitch!"

Just then they notice a bunch of people gathered by the wall as if they're reading a flyer. Quinn and Stacy approach out of curiosity.

"What's going on?" asked Quinn.

The whole crowd turns when they see that Stacy is with Quinn. One girl points directly at Stacy.

"Oh, God, it's her."

The whole crowd parts. Quinn and Stacy both gasp when they see what they were looking at. It's a poster size photo of Stacy and Upchuck's backstage makeout session at the Miss Lawndale pageant. Stacy is visibly mortified.

"NO! OH,MY GOD! OH, GOD! OH, GOD!"

Panicked tears stream down Stacy's face as she hyperventilates. Quinn tries desperately to snap her out of her panic attack.

"STACY! CALM DOWN, IT'S GONNA BE ALRIGHT!"

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT!? MY LIFE IS OVER! WAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Stacy runs off in tears.

* * *

In the girls restroom Quinn talking in front of a bathroom stall while from inside the stall one can hear Stacy crying. Quinn is trying to calm her down.

Stacy said "No... _sod..._ why... _sniff..._ my life...it's... _gulp..._ over...I'm ruined...ruined."

Quinn said "Stacy, I ripped that poster down. No one else'll see it."

"B-But... _sniffle..._ people already saw it...I'm... _sob..._ an outcast...WAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Quinn now feels horrible and it shows.

"Stacy, that's not true. I'm still your friend."

"B..But your popularity?"

"Stacy, you're my best friend. If that means I lose my status then so be it. Besides, my popularity is so great having a brain for a sister isn't even enough to ruin it. I've come to understand what's really important. Besides, we'll be out of here in seven months anyway."

Clearly, this makes Stacy feel better as she immediately rushes out of the stall and hugs Quinn.

"OH, thank you, Quinn. You're my best friend."

At this moment Tori Jerhico (gossipy blonde girl from "The Invitation") enters the girls room. She looks concerned.

"Stacy, you okay?"

Stacy looks surprised. Tori was the last person she expected to be understanding.

Quinn said "She's fine, Tori. I was able to calm her down." pause as Quinn looks thoughtful, "Why so concerned? I thought something like this would turn you against Stacy."

Tori said "I may be a total gossip girl, but I do have some compassion. Also, since Stacy started working at the Lowdown we've hit it off. Stacy, if you want, I can write a piece in my gossip column that says the poster was a fake. Mr. O'Neil never fact checks anyway."

Quinn and Stacy are pleasantly surprised.

Tori went on "Look, the main reason I'm here is that I thought you'd like to know who put up the poster."

"Who?" asked Quinn, "And why do I feel like I wont like the answer?"

"It was Sandi Griffin."

Stacy gasps in horror while Quinn becomes very angry.

Tori said "I came in early hoping to pick up some juicy gossip. I saw Sandi put up the poster."

Now Quinn looks ready to kill.

Stacy said "She..she tried to ruin me."

At this moment Quinn stands up. Her expression is one of hardened determination.

Quinn said "C'mon, you guys. Let's find Sandi."

Stacy starts to cry again.

Tori asked "What are you gonna do, Quinn?"

"Something I should've done a long time ago."

* * *

A short time later in the school hallway, the Three Js walking to their next class when they're approached by Sandi and Tiffany.

Sandi said "Hey, Joey, Jeffy and...um...Johnny."

"I'm Jamie."

"Whatever. Did you see the picture of Stacy?"

Joey asked "What picture?"

Sandi said "The one of Stacy making out with Upchuck."

Jeffy said "Stacy and Upchuck. Yeah, right."

"No, it's true. They hooked up when he came here to host the Miss Lawndale Pageant."

Jamie said "No way Stacy would hook up with a sleazy geek like him."

Tiffany said "I...saaww...the...poster...iit...waas...sooo...ewwwwww."

"We'll show you." added Sandi.

The Three Js follow Sandi and Tiffany to the wall where Sandi put up the poster. When they arrive both Sandi and Tiffany gasp. The Three Js look very unimpressed.

Joey said "Sandi, is this a joke?"

Jeffy scowls with disapproval.

"That's really uncool, Sandi."

There is nothing on the wall except for torn pieces still held to the wall by taks. Sandi is livid.

"Quinn!"

As if on cue Quinn, Stacy and Tori approach the two girls and three guys. Stacy is crying while Tori holds her up and helps her walk. Tori has a sympathetic look on her face. Quinn has her hands balled into fists. The determined look on her face and stride in her walk so like Helen that it's scary. Quinn gets right in Sandi's face.

Like a true Daughter of Helen, she said "Sandi, we need to talk right now!"

Sandi smirks as an opportunity to put them in their place has just presented itself.

"Well, well. The brain and the slut. How nice to see you both."

Quinn said "Sandi, what the hell is your problem?"

In a mocking tone Sandi replied "Why, Quinn, what ever do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean. Putting my phone number in a dirty bathroom message, posting a gross picture to humiliate Stacy. What the hell?"

Sandi grins condescendingly.

"I had nothing to do with the poster, you brainy skank."

At this point Tori becomes visibly angry.

She said "I saw you put that poster on the wall."

Quinn added "And I took it down after Stacy saw it and freaked."

Sandi starts to get angry.

"I had my reasons. You disbanded the Fashion Club and turned Stacy against me."

Quinn snapped "We've outgrown the Fashion Club. Stacy hasn't turned on you. Look how upset she is. She thinks you're her friend, I used to think you were my friend too but you're no ones friend."

Sandi looks taken aback.

Sandi said "I'll have you know that I was the most popular girl in school until you took it away, brat."

Quinn said "You're only popular because everyone's scared of you. If you keep acting this childish then you'll be thirty and have no friends."

Sandi now looks really angry.

"Now, you listen..."

Quinn is having none of it.

"No, you listen. You always play these immature little power games. I've only put up with it this long because I genuinely believed that you were a nice person under it all, but you're not. You're a stuck up, selfish, immature bitch. You try to humiliate me every chance you get, you've walked all over Stacy so much it's no wonder she's so insecure, and you treat Tiffany like she's a goddamn accesory. Why don't you do what the rest of us are doing and GROW UP, YOU NASTY, HEARTLESS, CONTROLLING BITCH!?"

Stacy is now scared while Tori and Quinn clare angrily at Sandi. Sandi's open hand comes up and smacks Quinn across the face, hard. Tori, Stacy and Quinn all gasp in shock. Tiffany and the Three Js stare open mouthed while Sandi grins triumphantly. Suddenly, Quinn's open hand slaps Sandi's face so hard that she actually staggers back a couple of steps. Sandi rubs her cheek and has a snarling expression as Quinn has obviously hit hard enough to leave a mark.

 **Music:** "Seek and Destroy" by Metallica

Sandi immediately lunges at Quinn, grabbing her by the shoulders and shoving her back into some lockers. Sandi immediately raises her right hand with the intention of clawing Quinn's face. Before she can do that Quinn punches her right in the mouth, causing Sandi to stagger back as a crowd has started to form.

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" chanted a crowd of onlookers.

Sandi wipes her lip and we see that it's now bleeding. She lunges at Quinn again, grabbing her by the neck and shoving her to the floor. Pinning Quinn down with her left hand Sandi uses her right to backhand Quinn across the face, hard. Quinn's response is to grab Sandi by the shoulders and spin them both around. With Sandi on on the bottom Quinn prepares to throw a punch. Before she can Sandi grabs her by the shirt and throws her off, tearing the fabric over her right shoulder and exposing a bra strap in the process. As Quinn gets back on her feet Sandi charges like a raging bull. She grabs Quinn by the throat and wrestles her to the ground. As she begins to strangle Quinn in earnest Quinn reaches up with both hands and grabs Sandi's shirt collar. Quinn throws Sandi off, tearing the fabric and exposing all of Sandi's cleavage in the process. Fourtunately, Sandi was wearing a bra. Sandi next charges at Quinn again, grabbing her neck in one hand and her hair in another Pulling Quinn's hair, Sandi wrestles her to the floor. Sandi is about to try and claw Quinn's face when Quinn reaches up with her left hand and grabs Sandi's right breast, twisting it hard enough to make Sandi yelp in pain and get off of Quinn. As Sandi tries to rub the pain away Quinn gets back on her feet. Sandi charges at Quinn again and grads her by the shoulders, slamming her back first into some lockers. Next, Sandi throws a punch that hits Quinn's left cheek. Quinn responds by punching Sandi in the nose so hard that she staggers back. We now see that Sandi's nose is bloody and possibly broken. This infuriates Sandi so much that she charges at Quinn, grabs her by the throat, and wrestles her back to the floor. As Sandi tries to chocke her, Quinn remembers her gymnastics training and raises her knees up to her chest. Next, Quinn kicks Sandi off of her. Sandi is suddenly grabbed from behind by a pair of hands. It's Mr. DeMartino.

"Miss Griffin, you had best CEASE and desist your ASSAULT on Miss Morgendorffer RIGHT NOW!"

"LET ME GO, YOU OLD GEEK!"

With that, Sandi kicks her heel into Mr. DeMartino's shin. This causes him to let go of her as he rubs his leg.

"AAAAARRRRRGGH!"

Sandi charges at Quinn again, but Quinn's ready. She uppercuts Sandi in the chin so hard that she spins and falls to the floor. Sandi has to use the palms of her hands to keep from hitting the floor face first. As she gets up Mr. DeMartino grabs her. He uses his right arm to hook both of Sandi's arms behind her back while using his left arm to hoist her up and carry her off.

"We're going to Ms. Li's office, NOW!"

As he starts to drag Sandi off he looks back at Quinn.

"Miss Morgendorffer, if it's not too much TROUBLE, I want you to ACCOMPANY me to Ms. Li's office AS WELL!"

Quinn lets out a resigned sigh and follows him.

* * *

Ms. Li seated behind her desk while Mr. DeMartino stands. Quinn and Sandi are both seated in front of the desk. Both girls look pretty rough from the fight, though it's clear that Sandi took more damage than Quinn. They are wearing oversized school gym shirts to replace the shirts that were torn in the fight.

Ms. Li said "You both are no doubt aware of just how much trouble you are in. Fighting on school grounds is a serious offense. It besmirches the honor and glory of Lllaaawwndale High."

Sandi points at Quinn, saying "She started it."

Quinn said "Hey, you hit me first. All I wanted to do was tell you off for trying to spread rumors about me and Stacy."

"You still hit me back."

"You physically attacked me! I only hit you in self defense."

"Enough!" Ms. Li barked, "Mr. DeMartino, what did you see?"

"While I did not have the PLEASURE of witnessing the entire INCIDENT, it appeared to me that MISS GRIFFIN was the primary agressor and Miss Morgendorffer did INDEED attack only when in IMMINENT physical danger. As I RECALL, the code of student CONDUCT does call for LENIENCY in cases of SELF DEFENSE!"

Ms. Li said "Be that as it may, this incident reflects poorly on my...I mean the schools reputation." She turns her attention back to Quinn and Sandi, "I would expell you both were it not for all your past contributions to the honor and glory of Llllaaawwwndale High. I've already called both your parents."

Quinn and Sandi both gulp with dread. At that moment Ms. Li's private intercom buzzes. Ms. Li presses the talk button.

"Ms. Li"

"Yes?"

"Mrs. Morgendorffer and Mrs. Griffin are here."

"Send them in."

Both Helen and Linda enter. They both look most displeased.

Helen said "Quinn Louise Morgendorffer, you're in serious trouble!"

Linda said "Sandra Denise Griffin, I want you to explain yourself right now!"

Ms. Li calmly explained "Mrs. Griffin, Mrs. Morgendorffer both your daughters were involved in a physical altercation on school grounds. I'm afraid severe disciplinary action is called for."

Linda and Helen eye each other viciously.

"Helen, your brat assaulted my daughter."

Helen tries to keep her cool.

Helen said "Now, Linda, we don't know all the details. Let's see what the girls have to say."

Sandi chimed in "Mother, Quinn physically assaulted me. I only fought to defend myself."

Quinn said "That's not true. Sandi put up an embarrasing picture of Stacy after trying to spread rumors about me. I tried to confront Sandi about it and she slapped me. I slapped her back and she attacked me and I fought to defend myself."

"LIAR!"

At this point Helen goes into full blown lawyer mode.

"Ms. Li, I know that you have surveilence cameras all over this school. Maybe they can prove one side over the other."

"Very well."

With that, Ms. Li removes some hollowed out books from the shelf behind her to reveal a hidden monitor screen and keyboard. She begins to scroll through the recent footage. It shows Sandi posting the picture of Stacy and Upchuck on the wall. Next, an angry Quinn tearing the picture down and putting it in the trash. Finally, footage of the fight. Not all of the fight was captured but it was enough to show that Sandi was indeed the aggressor. Now there's very triumphant look on Helen's face. The woman is definetly in lawyer mode.

"It would seem that my daughter's version of events is the truth."

Linda hissed "I'll sue both Helen and the school if Quinn recieves a lesser punishment."

Helen said "Before you do that, Linda, consider this: your daughter turned 19 in September while Quinn won't be 18 until May. It'd be a shame if I went to the police and charged your daughter with physically assaulting a minor, wouldn't it."

Linda silently fumes as she knows that she's beat.

Ms. Li said "Miss Morgendorffer, since you were clearly not the agressor your punishment will merely be to spend this Saturday in detention." She turns to Sandi, "As for you, Miss Griffin, two week suspension, effective immediately."

"WHAT!?" shouted Sandi, "THAT'S BULLSHIT!"

"Your choice of words just made it three weeks."

* * *

 **Music:** "Time of Your Life" by Green Day

That afternoon Quinn is at Casa Lane, laying on Jane's bed with her head upside down (the way Daria used to do when something was bothering her) while Jane is painting an abstract art piece.

"So, Quinn" said Jane, "what's eating at your soul?"

"Am I that obvious?"

"Well, you're doing exactly the same thing Daria does when something's really bugging her, so I'd have to go with yes."

Quinn sighs

"I got into a fight today."

"Really!? You don't strike me as the physical type. Who'd you fight?"

"Sandi Griffin. She tried to start a rumor about me at school and today she posted this really embarrasing picture of Stacy in the school hallway. I gave her a piece of my mind and she attacked me so I had to beat her up to protect myself."

"Damn, why'd all the cool stuff have to happen after I graduated?"

Quinn giggles slightly before turning serious again.

She said "So now Sandi's suspended for three weeks and I have to spend my saturday in detention. You know, when I first met Sandi she seemed really nice. She made me Vice President of the Fashion Club on my first day here. I really thought she was great. But then she got jealous of me and I started to see the real her. I've only put up with it this long because I wanted to believe she was a nice person under it all, but she isn't. She's a mean, heartless bitch who treats everyone like shit."

Jane actually looks saddend by this.

She said "She wasn't always like that".

"Yeah, right." said Quinn.

"No, really. You know, back in elementary school me and Sandi were actually friends."

Quinn sits up and her jaw practically drops to the floor.

"No way!"

* * *

Quinn is at Casa Lane, looking at Jane with wide eyed, open mouthed shock. Jane just let her in on a startling secret.

"No Way!" said Quinn, "You and Sandi used to be friends!?"

Jane said "Yep, back in elementary school."

"Why didn't you say anything before?"

"This is the first time the subject came up with you."

"Does Daria know?"

"Yes. Remember last year, when Sandi had that weight gain and resigned from the Fashion Club?"

Quinn nods.

Jane said "Daria and I had a bet as to whether or not the club would end. In the course of the conversation I mentioned to her that Sandi and I were friends once, before parental and peer pressure drove us apart. She knows the whole story."

"Can I hear it?" asked Quinn.

Jane sees the look of genuine curiosity on Quinn's face. She shrugs.

"Why not? It'll give some insight into what made Sandi the class-A bitch that she is today."

* * *

Lawndale, NJ 1988

 **Music:** "The Right Stuff" by New Kids On The Block

 **Jane:** (Narration VO) It was the first day of first grade. Redundant, I know, but bear with me.

Inside a classroom at Glenfield Elementary School there's a teacher, a gray haired woman who looks like a younger version of Mrs. Stoller from "Lucky Strike", stand in front of the class full of first graders.

The teacher said "Welcome to first grade, everyone. I'm your teacher, Mrs. Stoller. Let's learn each other's name and share a little about ourselves. Let's start with you, young lady, tell us a little about yourself."

In the class is a six year old Sandi. She's wearing a Jem and the Holograms T-Shirt.

"My name is Sandi. My family just moved here from Washington, DC. My mom is a news reporter and my dad's an accountant. I have two baby brothers. Sam is two and Chris is five months old."

The rest of the class snickers. They find it weird that Sandi is so attentive to detail. The only one who doesn't snicker is the girl sitting next to Sandi, a six year old Jane. Jane is wearing a tye-dyed t-shirt and her hair is a tangled mess. Instead of snickering Jane looks at Sandi with genuine interest.

Mrs. Stoller said "Class, you hush. That was very good Sandi."

Sandi half smiles. Mrs. Stoller continues.

"What about you, young lady?" She points to Jane, "Tell us about yourself."

"My name's Jane. I wanna be an artist. The rest is none of your business."

Mrs. Stoller looks angry. The rest of the class looks dismissive. Sandi giggles.

"Jane, it's not nice to talk to the teacher like that."

Later, during recess, while the other kids are playing Jane is sitting on a bench and drawing. She's approached by Sandi. Jane looks a little irked when she sees her.

Jane asked "What do you want?"

Sandi answered "You're funny."

"So?"

"Why aren't you playing?"

"I like to draw. Not that anyone wants to play with me anyway."

"Why not?"

"No one told you? Don't you know I'm the weird kid. Nobody likes me."

"I like you." Sandi suddenly looked sad, "Nobody likes me because I'm smart. They call me a nerd and a know it all."

Jane said "My parents are never home. Me, my brother and my sister have to fend for ourselves."

"My mom is very cold and mean. Even daddy's scared of her."

The two girls exchange smiles.

 **Jane:** (narration VO) We were pretty much inseperable after that. Whenever the other kids tried to pick on us we'd beat 'em up after school. I'd found a fellow outcast.

We see a shot of young Jane slugging a bully for picking on young Sandi. Next, a shot of young Sandi doing the same for young Jane.

 **Jane:** (Narration VO) We were even in girl scouts together.

Shot of young Jane and young Sandi selling cookies in girl scout uniforms.

 **Jane:** (Narration VO) She stayed here so much she might as well haved lived here.

Shot of young Jane and Sandi doing finger paints in Jane's room.

 **Jane:** (Narration VO) Then came fifth grade.

* * *

1992

 **Music:** "Even Flow" by Pearl Jam

Jane and Sandi at the playground during recess. Sandi is looking away from Jane and crying.

Jane asked "Sandi, what's wrong?"

"It's my braces." said Sandi, "They...they're ugly."

"Let me see."

Young Sandi turns around and smiles. The braces make it look like her teeth are made of metal. Everything about Sandi's smile would scream dork to a normal 10 or 11 year old. But Jane isn't exactly normal.

"They're not ugly, they're actually kinda cool."

Sandi doesn't believe it.

"They are ugly. I'm ugly, even my mom says so."

"Well, you're not ugly. Don't let anyone convince you you are, even your mom."

Young Sandi actually tears up and hugs Jane.

"Oh, thank you, Jane. You're like a sister to me."

 **Jane:** (Narration VO) If only. Her mother made her so insecure that her grades started to slip.

We see multiple shots of Sandi being handed back papers with a huge red F on them.

 **Jane:** (Narration VO) She had to repeat fifth grade. Her mother blamed me and forced her to stop hanging out with me. Even took Sandi out of girl scouts. I quit shortly after that.

As Jane speaks we see a montage of all the events she just described.

 **Jane:** (Narration VO) By the time we were both in middle school she'd changed.

1994

A twelve year old Jane in the halls of Glenfield Middle School. She approaches Sandi, who's holding court over eleven year old versions of Tori, Tiffany and Stacy.

"Hey, Sandi" said Jane, "long time no see."

Tori asked "Who's this freak?"

Sandi said "Go away, geek. We're trying to start a Fashion Club."

Jane remains hopeful despite the harsh words.

"Can I join?"

All four of the popular girls laugh.

Sandi said "Are you kidding? We only accept the attractive and popular, not weirdo art geeks."

Jane looks completely heartbroken as the other girls walk away laughing.

* * *

2000

An 18 year old Jane is telling a 17 year old Quinn the story.

"My only friend had turned against me for the sake of popularity. I spent the rest of middle school and my first year of high school in a depressed funk. Then along came Daria. You know the story from there."

Fighting back tears, Quinn said "Jane, that's so sad."

"Says the girl who did the same thing to her own sister."

Quinn looks both hurt and thoughtful.

"Relax, you've matured into a better person since then. Sandi, on the other hand, has actually gotten worse over the years."

Quinn now looks very thoughtful.

* * *

The next morning at Lawndale High, Quinn, Stacy and Tiffany walking to class and talking. Stacy looks particularly happy.

Stacy said "So, Tori wrote in her gossip column that the poster was a fake and even told everyone that Sandi tried to spread false rumors about you, Quinn. Our popularity is restored!"

Tiffany said "Whaat...Sandi...did...waas...sooo...wrong."

Quinn looks more thoughtful than happy.

Not sounding very convincing, Quinn said "Yeah, great."

Stacy asked "What's wrong, Quinn?"

"I'm not out of the woods just yet."

"C'mon, Quinn. It's just one Saturday in detention. You'll live."

"That's not what I meant. I meant.." Quinn quickly rethinks, "Never mind, it's not important."

* * *

That afternoon Quinn walks up to the front door of the Griffin house and rings the bell. Sam and Chris answer and are very happy to see her.

 **Sam and Chris:** Quinn!

They let Quinn in.

In the living room, Sandi watching Fashion Vision on TV. She sees Quinn and isn't happy.

"What are you doing here? Want to gloat about kicking my ass?"

Quinn said "No, Sandi, I want to make peace."

"Why?"

"I know about you and Jane Lane. How you used to be friends."

"And you'll tell everyone about it if I don't kiss you ass. Is that it?"

"No, Sandi, I just want you to know that I don't think less of you for it. I want to have a real friendship."

Angry, Sandi said "You stole my popularity and want to be my friend. I don't need you, I don't need anyone."

Quinn is very hurt by this and lets it be known.

"Sandi, think about what you're saying. You're pretty much saying that we're not friends anymore."

"We aren't. You are my enemy, Quinn Morgendorffer."

"Sandi, please..." said Quinn as a stray tear rolled down her cheek.

Sandi said "Friends are just enemies who aren't screwing you over at the moment. It's better to have followers and you took all of mine away. You win."

"Sandi, I didn't take anyone away from you. You drove us all away with your attitude."

"Whatever. I never want to speak to you again, you brainy bitch. Leave me alone, I hate you and always will."

Quinn looks very sad at this point. She sighs and turns around to leave. Suddenly, she turns around and takes one last look at Sandi.

"Sandi, just so you know, I don't hate you. I feel sorry for you."

Sandi refuses to speak or even acknowledge Quinn's presence.

 **Music:** "Time of Your Life" by Green Day

Quinn exit the front door and walk towards the street. Back in the living room, Sandi looks out the window and watches Quinn leave. Her angry scowl quickly turns into a depressing frown. Finally, we see a tear roll down her cheek.

As the song continues we see a slideshow of the following: 1) Quinn emerging from Jake's car on the first day in "Esteemsters". 2) The Fashion Club Meeting at Mall of the Millenium in "Malled". 3) Quinn and Sandi in each others face in "Daria Dance Party". 4) Sandi and Quinn share a teary-eyed hug in "Fat Like Me". 5) The whole Fashion Club sharing a similar group hug at Jodie's graduation party in "IICY?". 6) A still of Quinn and Sandi's fight. 7) Finally, the image of Sandi with a tear rolling down her cheek as she watches Quinn leave.

 **Next Time**

I have good news and bad news. The good news is that Daria is in Lawndale for Christmas. The bad news is that so are Aunt Rita and Grandma Barksdale.


	6. Sappy Holidays

Opening Montage

 **Music:** "Overprotected" by Britney Spears

We first see Quinn walking on a sidewalk. Her pace quickens as the music picks up. Next, we see her in the halls of Lawndale High talking with the former Fashion Club. This is followed by her being praised by Mr. DeMartino while Sandi stares daggers at her. Afterward we see her getting more attention from Helen and Jake than she either wants or needs. The next shot is Quinn being followed by the three J's. Next, we see her hanging out on Dega Street with Jane and Lindy. Montage ends with Quinn's smiling face in a circle with a pink background. Beneath that we see the title.

Quinn

in

"Sappy Holidays"

Story by

WildDogJJ

Mr. O'Neil is in class wearing a crazy costume. In a lame attempt at political correctness he is wearing a dashiki (Kwanza), a fake white beard (Christmas) and a yamulka (Chaunakah). His attempt at multi-culturalism is a testament to his cluelessness.

He said "Now, class, I know that the overemphasis on Christmas can make those of you of other cultures feel excluded. I want to show that I care by declaring my intention to celebrate not just Christmas but also Chaunakah and Kwanza. Now everyones included. Isn't that wonderful, everyone?"

The students include Quinn, Stacy, Kevin, and the Three J's. They look very unimpressed with Mr. O'Neil's pathetic attempt at inclusion. Quinn and Stacy even roll their eyes. Mr. O'Neil is about to speak again when the bell rings.

"Oh, Dear. Everyone have a Merry Christmas, Happy Chaunakah, Wonderful Kwanza, and Happy New Year. I'll see you in 2001."

The whole class files out, no doubt looking forward to the two-and-a-half week vacation. In the school hallway after class, Quinn is getting something out of her locker as she talks to Stacy and Tiffany (Sandi is now out of the picture).

Stacy asked "So, what are you doing for Christmas Break?"

Quinn said "My sister's in town, so I plan on catching up with her. Maybe even take her Christmas shopping. By the way, since you're both going out of town for Christmas I'm giving you your presents now."

With that, Quinn takes two gift wrapped boxes out of her locker. She gives one to Stacy and the other to Tiffany. Stacy opens hers, it's a computer program for writing.

"Oh, Quinn. This is really gonna help me with the school paper. Thank you!"

Tiffany opens hers. It's a bottle of Chanel.

"Thaank...you...Quiinnn."

Quinn said "Merry Christmas, you guys."

The three friends hug.

* * *

At the Lane house that afternoon, there is a noticeable absense of Christmas decorations. The only difference from normal is the snow on the ground. Inside the house, Jane and Daria are watching TV in Jane's room. On the TV screen is an image of a streetwalking prostitute in a Sexy Santa costume.

 **TV Announcer:** Meet the hooker who really stands out at Christmas time. Putting the Ho in HO, HO, HO, Next on Sick Sad World.

Daria said "The debasement of the holidays continues."

"Yep" said Jane, "I'm one step closer to my dream of being alone on Thanksgiving."

At this moment they hear Quinn's voice.

" You guys are so weird. I like it."

Both Daria and Jane look up the doorway and see that Quinn is standing there.

Jane said "Come on in Quinn."

Daria looks a little uncomfortable. Quinn and Jane being friends is going to take some getting used to.

Jane said "So, Quinn, how are you?"

"Great. I've given presents to all of my friends, and got some really expensive Christmas presents from Joey, Jeffy and Jamie. I already got Daria's present. I still need to get presents for you, my parents and I guess Trent."

Daria said "Assuming he isn't hibernating this winter."

As if on cue, Trent is now standing in the doorway.

"Hey, Daria and Quinn."

Trent enters the room.

Quinn said "He finally figured out my name, and it only took him four years."

Noting Quinn's newfound penchant for sarcasm, Daria said "Jane was right, you are turning into one of us."

"I've trained her well." Jane quipped.

Quinn smiles as she's come to appreciate Daria and Jane's unique sense of humor.

She said "By the way, Daria, I need some help picking out presents for Jane and Trent. Wanna go Christmas shopping with me this weekend?"

Daria grimaced "Is this going to turn into another one of your makeover attempts?"

"Only if you want one."

"Alright, then. I can't believe I'm actually hanging out with you voluntarily. By the way, Jane, what are you doing for Christmas?"

Jane said "Well, my parents are having a second honeymoon in Aruba, Penny is giving free handcrafts to tribes on the Amazon, Summer is trying to find her runaway kids and Wind is making one last attempt at reconciliation with wife number three, so I'm spending Christmas watching Trent hibernate yet again. Lonely as that is."

Daria sighs. She knows a mooch attempt when she sees it.

"I'll just skip the argument and invite you two to spend Christmas with us."

Jane smirks.

"My evil plan is working."

* * *

That evening at the Morgendorffer house, Jake, Helen, Daria and Quinn are seated at the kitchen table having dinner.

Daria said "Microwave lasagna, home sweet home."

Just then the phone rings.

Helen said "I'll get it."

Helen gets up and answers the phone.

"Hello...Oh, Hi Rita!"

Everyone else at the table looks worried.

Daria said "Another clash of the Battling Barksdale Sisters, now I know I'm back home."

Helen said "WHAT!?...Mom wants to spend...of course it's no problem, but this is a little short notice...And what's that supposed to mean...no, we'd love to have you and Mom over...Bye." She hangs up, "Dammit!"

Helen sees worried looks on everyones faces.

"Well, I guess you heard. My mother and Rita invited themselves here for Christmas."

Jake whined "Helen, no! The way you and Rita fight, and your mother hates me."

"Now, Jake, that's not true."

She sees the "who are you kidding" look on the others faces. Helen sighs.

"Well, she may not think much of you but hate is a strong word."

"But Helen, she hits me with her cane all the time."

"Jake, she does that to everyone..."sounds bitter"...except Rita."

Daria and Quinn both look nervous.

Quinn asked "So, when will they be here?"

"Tomorrow afternoon."

Jake looks mortified.

"No! Oh, dear God, no!"

* * *

 **Music:** "My Own Worst Enemy" by Lit

That evening, Daria laying on her bed reading "The Godfather" by Mario Puzo. Next, there's a knock on the door. Daria sighs.

"Come in."

The door opens, it's Quinn.

"Daria, can I talk to you?"

"What's in it for me?"

Quinn looks hurt until she sees Daria's Mona Lisa smile.

"Good one, Daria."

"Had you going for a second, didn't I?"

Quinn nods and sits on the bed.

Daria asked "What's on your mind?"

Quinn said "Well, the way Mom and Aunt Rita fight, I've been...well...you see..."

"Quinn, we're not gonna be like that."

"Well, it's got me thinking about us. I don't think I ever told you this but I've always sort of looked up to you, even when I was shunning you out of embarrassment. I really missed having you around. It's like that saying..."

""You don't know what you have until it's gone". (sigh) "I...well...I missed you too. I guess it took not having you, Mom or Dad around to make me realize how much you people mean to me."

"I feel the same way. It's like we were actually starting to get along and suddenly you were gone. It's just not been the same without you here."

The two sisters share a look of mutual understanding.

* * *

The following afternoon, Daria and Quinn seated on the couch while Helen looks out the window. Jake comes in from the kitchen with two pitchers.

Jake said "All right, two fresh pitchers of martini's, ready to pour."

Helen said "Jake, you know perfectly well that neither Rita or Mother drink martini's."

"But, I need them. How else can I deal with all the fighting?"

Helen lets out an exasperated sigh while Quinn and Daria exchange worried looks. Just then, the doorbell rings. Helen opens the door to reveal her sister Rita and her mother, Emma Barksdale. Emma has gray hair that is held up in a bun. She walks with a slight limp and uses a brass topped cane for support. Despite this infirmity she seems quite spry for her 78 years. Her eyes have a fierce quality about them that can seem quite intimidating. When Emma speaks, ti's with an upper class southern accent.

"Mom, Rita, how are you?"

Rita shakes Helen's hand while Emma regards her middle daughter with indifference.

Rita said "What a trip, Helen. We had to sit in a Cadallac for five hours."

"You drive a Cadallac?"

Emma said "I bought her one for being such a wonderful daughter."

Helen's eyes narrow and her voice takes on an icy tone.

"I see."

Rita said "Helen, don't take that tone with Mom."

Emma said "Thank you, my dear. I felt that this year I might come up to show the proper way to celebrate a holiday, since you married a man-child who let's you be the bread winner while he plays homemaker. Disgraceful!"

Jake approachs Emma in an attempt to be civil.

"Can I pour you a martini, ma'am?"

Emma bops Jake on the head with the top of her cane.

"Drinking before evening, for shame." Emma looks at Daria and Quinn, "And how are my granddaughters?"

Daria and Quinn each give Emma the obligatory hug.

Emma said "Why, Quinn, I do declare that you grow lovelier by the day."

"Thanks, grandma."

"Daria, I am still very disappointed in you for breaking things off with Tom Sloan last spring. He was of good breeding. The Sloan's are among the oldest and most respected families in America."

Daria deadpanned "Because why live your own life when you can just marry into money."

Emma immediately bops Daria on top of the head with her cane.

"OW!"

"Don't you take that tone with me, young lady."

Helen gets angry.

"And don't you hit my daughter!"

This gets Helen bopped on the head with Emma's cane.

"You will show proper respect to me, you ingrate."

Rita added "Yeah, Helen, don't talk back to Mom."

Emma smiles warmly at Rita.

"Thank you, my dear. At least one of my daughters is respectful."

Rita said "Let's go to the kitchen, Mom. I'll fix you a snack."

"That would be lovely."

As Rita and Emma make their way to the kitchen Helen stares daggers at them both. Jake's about to drink a martini straight from the pitcher when...

"GIVE ME THAT!"

She snatches the pitcher from Jake and chugs the whole thing down.

* * *

 **Music:** "Fantasy" by Ludachris

The next day at Lawndale Mall sees Quinn and Daria walking through a very crowded mall and talking. They are being followed by the Three J's who are carrying the girls items for them.

Quinn said "Isn't this great?"

Daria said "The quality time or the use of male slave labor?"

"Daria, if you've got it you should use it."

"Using your power over the opposite sex for the greater good. Admirable."

They pass by the mall Santa because he's positioned by Cashmans. At the entrance they stop and Quinn turns to the three J's.

"Guys, I need some girl time with my sister. Could you take the stuff to the car and meet us back here when you're done?"

Joey said "Of course, Quinn."

Jeffy said "Anything for you, Quinn."

Jamie said "I'm happy to do it, Quinn."

"Thanks, guys. You're so sweet."

With that, the Three J's leave. Daria and Quinn enter Cashmans.

Daria asked "Why are we going in here? We already bought all the gifts that we need to."

Quinn said "I have Mom's platinum card, the one with no limit, and I plan to take full advantage. I also wanted to talk to you one on one."

"About?"

"How you're doing with your issues. Any luck making friends?"

"Quinn, you know I'm still very uncomfortable in these situations. A guy asked me out."

"Daria, that's great!"

"I told him I need to think about it."

Quinn grows concerned.

"But why?"

Daria said "I'm nervous. I only know him from one of my classes."

"Duh, that's what dates are for, so you can get to know if they're worth an actual relationship or not."

"Says the girl whose relationships never make it past date three."

Quinn explained "That's because none of the guys I've met aren't worth the effort. If I manage to find one that I'm interested in being exclusive with then that's what I'll do. But you'll never know if you don't try."

Daria looks uncomfortable. Quinn gets an idea.

"You need a confidence boost." said Quinn, "I know just the thing to do."

Now, Daria REALLY looks uncomfortable.

"I don't want a makeover."

"I'm not offering a makeover. Just offering to help you get some new clothes, clothes that'll bring out your natural beauty. Something that shows the real you. I know fashion isn't your thing but a new outfit that flatters you might give you the confidence boost you need."

Daria thinks this over for a minute.

* * *

Later, inside Cashmans, Quinn is waiting outside the dressing room while Daria is inside. She emerges in a blue long sleeve shirt with a V-neck. Her pleated skirt has been replaced by a khaki one. She actually has a body shap similar to Quinn's.

Quinn said "Looking good, sis. It's similar to your usual dress yet tastefully shows that you do have a hot body after all."

Daria actually smiles.

"You know, Quinn, I actually agree with you." she frowns, "I like the way I look in this and feel like a hypocrite because of it."

Very sympathetic, Quinn said "Oh, Daria, you're no hypocrite. You still have your ethics. This just means that people will be more likely to notice you. There's nothing wrong with a little vanity. If you like how it looks, get it."

Daria thinks this over and actually sees Quinn's point.

"I like it. (sigh) Alright, you win. We'll buy it."

Daria turns to walk back into the dressing room. She then looks back at Quinn.

"Um, Thanks."

Later, Daria and Quinn are walking to the check out counter with the shirt and skirt while Daria is back in her usual default outfit. Quinn gasps in horror when she sees that the check out girl is Sandi.

"Dammit, I forgot she works here."

Sandi sees Quinn and scowls.

"Like, what do you want?"

Quinn takes a deep breath.

"I'm buying an outfit for my sister."

Sandi defiantly said "I'm not selling to you or her."

Daria deadpanned "Wonderful customer service they have here."

Sandi stares daggers at Daria.

Quinn said "Hey, I'm a paying customer. Are you gonna ring me up now, or do I have to speak to the manager first?"

Sandi lets out a resigned sigh.

"Very well."

She rings up the sale and takes Quinn's platinum card. She pretends to scan it and then smirks.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but it appears this card is maxed out."

Quinn knows better, saying "You didn't even scan it and it's impossible to max out. That card has no limit. Now do your job."

Sandi, knowing that she's beat, scans it for real this time. As Daria and Quinn leave Sandi scowls at them. All too soon, her scowl turns into a frown. She misses her friends but is too proud to make peace.

* * *

That evening at the Morgendorffer house, Helen's red SUV pulls into the driveway. She exits the cat and enters the house.

 **Music:** "Seether" by Veruca Salt

In the living room, Emma is overseeing the decoration of the Christmas tree by Rita, Quinn, and Daria. Helen fumes as they had already had a tree up.

"What's going on?"

Emma said "Helen, that pre-decorated plastic tree was an affront to tradition so we're putting up a real one and using traditional decorations. (Emma grins wickedly) You know, it's blasphemous that you Christmas decorations don't include a Nativity Scene."

Rita said "Mom's right, Helen. We should be more respectful of tradition."

Helen angrily replied "Rita, you and Mom are guests in MY home and you.."

Before Helen can get another word out Emma whacks her with her cane.

"You are still MY daughter and you WILL show me and Rita respect."

Helen says nothing but seethes with rege silently. Emma looks pleased at having "put Helen in her place".

Emma said "Now, where is that useless son in law of mine?"

Helen explained "It's his turn to cook dinner tonight."

"WHAT!?"

Emma heads for the kitchen. Jake is cooking...something.

"What are you doing, boy?"

Jake said "Cooking my latest culinary invention, Fish Chilli a la Jake!"

Emma said "That sounds dreadful. You shouldn't even be doing woman's work."

Jake whined "But..."

Emma hits him with her cane.

"Daria, Quinn, come in here. I'm going to teach you girls how to cook a proper meal."

* * *

Scene 4

 **Int. Shot:** The Dining Room.

The whole family is seated at the table. Emma sits at the head while Jake sits across from her. Helen and Rita sit on one side while Daria and Quinn sit on the other. Quinn is about to help herself when Emma strikes her on the wrist with the cane.

"OW!"

Emma said "Proper families say grace first, young lady. Jake, say grace."

Jake looks nervous.

"Well...er...okay, here goes."

They all bow heads and fold hands.

"We thank you, God, for the food. Even though it was my turn to cook dinner and my mother in law called cooking woman's work...just like my father. OH, HE never let me help Mom with dinner. "No son of mine is going to do womens work". "Boys don't belong in the kitchen". "ONLY PANSIES WASH THE DISHES". OH, HE JUST HAD TO LAY INTO ME FOR WANTING TO COOK. ROT IN HELL, MAD DOG. YOU HEAR ME, ROT IN HELL GODAMMIT!"

Emma hits the table with her cane so hard that it snaps Jake out of his rant.

She said "That's blasphemy, boy. Daria, you say grace."

"Why me?"

"So you won't burn in hell."

Daria lets out a resigned sigh. The whole family once again assumes the position.

"We thank an entity whose existence has yet to be conclusively proven for his or her alleged role in preparing this meal as well as smiting me with this nightmare of forced togetherness."

Emma is furious both for Daria's attitude and the fact that she's out of the canes reach.

"Well, I NEVER! GO TO YOUR ROOM NOW, YOUNG LADY!"

"Best news I've heard all day."

Daria gets up and smiles for having gotten in the last dig.

* * *

Later that night, Daria is in her sleep attire and ready to go to beb when the door opens. We see Quinn in her pajamas with a sleeping bag and pillow.

Daria said "I thought our days of sharing a room were mercifully over."

Quinn said "Aunt Rita hated sleeping on the guestroom floor so Grandma insisted she sleep in my room. I'd sleep on the floor in my room but Aunt Rita wants privacy so Grandma told me to sleep in your room. Mom objected and Grandma hit her with the cane, twice. So hear I am."

Daria is now visibly miffed.

* * *

 **Music:** "Lucky" by Britney Spears

At Pizza King, Quinn, Daria, Jane and Trent all seated in a booth. Quinn and Daria sit on one side while Jane and Trent sit on another.

Daria said "So now Quinn and I get to relive the old days of sharing a room."

Trent looks thoughtful.

Trent sings ""Sleeping with my sister while grandma's cane gives me blisters." That's good, I could definitely build a song around that."

Quinn said "It sucks. I mean it's great that me and Daria get along now but sharing a room is a bit much. I don't even know how we're gonna fit you guys when you spend Christmas Eve and day with us."

Daria explained "It'll be a tight fit, Jane, but I can squeeze you in with me and Quinn. That still leaves the problem of where to put you, Trent."

"The living room couch will be fine. It's more comfortable than the tank."

Jane grins at this point. Daria may be long over her crush on Trent but this is too good to pass up.

"I know, me and Quinn can sleep in the living room. It'll give you and Trent a chance to catch up, maybe see where it leads. How's that sound, Daria?"

"How does you sleeping in the ER sound, Jane?"

Trent looks oblivious while Quinn stifles a giggle.

"Can't blame a girl for trying." She looks thoughtful, "Do your parents know you're expecting two houseguests?"

Quinn said "They would if Grandma would let us get in a word."

* * *

That afternoon at the Morgendorffer house, Helen and Rita attempting to cook while Emma looks on.

Rita said "Helen, you're putting too much seasoning on the roast."

Helen looks irritated.

"I know what I'm doing. It's not like you ever cook."

Emma said "At least she knows how. You, on the other hand, prefer being the man of the house rather than a proper woman of standing."

Annoyed, Helen said "Now, Mom..."

Emma continued "If you had only married a man of good status instead of that child-like buffoon you could be a proper lady."

Helen is visibly pissed now.

"Just because you can afford a manservant to do both yours and Rita's cooking gives you no right to.."

Before she can finish her sentence she gets struck on the arm by Emma's cane.

Rita said "Helen, must you provoke mother like that?"

Helen immediately turns her anger on Rita.

"Stay out of this, Rita."

Rita angrily said "Excuse me!?"

Before Helen can say any more she gets another hit on the arm from Emma's cane.

"Apologize to your sister right now."

Helen looks ready to physically assault them both when her cell phone rings. She immediately answers.

"Hello, Helen Morgendorffer...Oh, Hi Eric..."

Emma uses her cane to knock the phone out of Helen's hand.

Emma said "That's quite rude, girl. Taking calls from work while on vacation, for shame."

Helen picks up her phone and goes to the dining room for some privacy. Afterward, Daria and Quinn enter the kitchen.

Quinn said to Daria "Let me do the talking, okay."

Daria nods her agreement.

"Grandma, Aunt Rita, before we knew you were coming me and Daria had invited two friends of ours to stay over during Christmas."

Emma asked "Who are these friends of yours?"

Quinn answered "Jane Lane and her brother, Trent. All their family are out of town so they'd be alone on Christmas otherwise."

This causes Rita to feel bad and even tugs on Emma's heart strings.

Emma said "Oh, How awful."

Rita added "No one should be alone on Christmas."

Quinn said "That's why we invited them. The problem is that we not sure where they're gonna sleep. We were thinking that Jane could sleep with me and Daria while Trent sleeps on the living room sofa."

Emma said "Absolutely not. I would never allow a guest to sleep in such a dreadful manner. We'll think of something else."

As if on cue, Jake enters.

Emma said "Jake, we'll have more guests for the holiday."

Jake looks nervous.

"Um, Who?"

Daria said "Jane and Trent."

Rita explained "We were just discussing the sleeping arrangements."

Emma declared "Jane will sleep with Daria and Quinn. Trent can take the guest room while I sleep in the master bedroom. Helen will sleep with Rita while you sleep on the couch. Inform her at once."

"But...but..."

Emma shakes her cane and Jake, rather than take a hit, runs to the dining room to inform Helen. A second later...

"WHAT!?"

"Eep!"

* * *

 **Music:** "Jingle Bell Rock" by ?

It's Christmas eve and the whole group is gathered in the living room. Helen is talking with Emma and Rita while Jake and Trent are bonding over eggnog and Jane talks with Daria and Quinn.

Jane asked "Why does this feel like the twilight zone?"

Daria explained "It'll get worse before it get's better. Mom and her relatives will likely kill each other before the evenings out."

Hopeful, Quinn said "Now, Daria, maybe this time will be different. Maybe Mom and Aunt Rita will get along for a change."

Daria said "Do you still leave milk and cookies for Santa Claus?"

Meanwhile, at the couch we see Jake and Trent talking. Jake is already a little drunk.

Trent said "Thanks for letting us stay, Mr. Morgendorffer."

Jake said "It's Jake, and no problem. After all, I know what it's like to be alone on Christmas. Left in the barraks over the holiday, surrounded by the reminders of all the torment you suffer at the hands of hate-filled cadets and that sadistic, PSYCHOTIC TYRANT ELLENBOGEN! SPENDING CHRISTMAS IN A COLD, DANK MILITARY ACADEMY WHILE YOUR HEARTLESS MONSTER OF A FATHER REFUSES TO EVEN SEND YOU A CARD, GODDAMMIT!"

"Whoa, That's some heavy stuff, man."

Helen rolls her eyes.

Rita said "Helen, must your husband make a spectacle of himself."

"Truly low class." Emma added.

Helen angrily shifts her attention to Rita.

Helen said "At least I don't have three divorces and a minefield of failed romances in my life."

Rita fired back with "So sue me because I didn't settle for the first thing that came along."

"If you think you can pass judgement on my husband then..."

Helen is immediately whacked by Emma's cane.

"And you will let your sister speak her mind."

"And you'll let Rita fight her own battles for a change."

This gets Helen another whack from Emma's cane. Emma is now furious.

"AND YOU'LL NOT TALK BACK TO ME, YOU DISREPECTFUL INGRATE!"

Emma's outburst gets everyones attention.

Helen said "Maybe you should stop spoiling Rita while riding roughshod over everyone else."

Rita complained "She doesn't spoil me. Leave Mom alone."

Emma said "Thank you, Rita dear."

Helen snapped "Dammit, this is how it's always been. Rita does whatever she wants and gets rewarded while me and Amy have always had to fight for even a chance at recognition or approval."

Emma hissed "Maybe if you and Amy weren't such disappointments."

After this no one can understand what they are saying as they keep trying to talk over each other. Trent and Jake look confused. Daria and Jane look embarrassed while Quinn groans in frustration. She closes her eyes and rubs her temples. Finally, she can't take anymore.

"SHUT UP!"

This immediately silences the battling Barksdales. All eyes are now on a very pissed off Quinn. She directs her full wrath at her mother, grandmother and aunt.

"My God, what the hell is wrong with you people!? This is Christmas, it's supposed to be a happy time. A time for being together with family and friends and forgetting about all of the petty crap. You three can't even let go of your issues for five freaking minutes. Can't you act like civilized human beings for one damn night?"

Rita and Helen both look ashamed while Emma is furious.

Emma commanded "Daria, talk some sense into her. She's not behaving like a proper lady."

Daria said "Way to call the kettle black, grandma. I'm with Quinn on this one. After all, you and Aunt Rita just invited yourselves over. Once here you act like you own the place. A truly proper person wouldn't do that."

Emma raises her cane to strike both of her granddaughters when Helen snatches it away.

"Mom, this is my house and if you want to stay here one minute longer you will start behaving yourself right now. What's it gonna be?"

Moments later Rita's white Cadillac speeds off into the night taking her and Emma back to Virginia.

* * *

It's Christmas morning and it's snowing outside the house. Inside,the whole family plus Jane and Trent are opening their presents. First, Jake opens one of his. It's a fishing rod.

"Hey, neato."

Next, Trent opens his. It's a notebook.

"Alright, now I can actually write lyrics down. Cool."

Daria picks up one of hers. The label shows it says To: Daria From: Quinn. Daria unwraps it and removes the contents from the box. It's a framed photograph. It shows a five year old Daria sleeping and being cradled by an also sleeping four year old Quinn. Daria is almost moved to tears.

Helen said "I remember taking that picture. I found you girls like that and thought it was so adorable that I just had to take a picture."

Daria said "I remember this, I was crying in the middle of the night and Quinn climbed into my bed and tried to cheer me up. Mom, she sang "Baby of Mine", that lullabye you used to sing us."

Daria looks at Quinn.

"Where'd you get this?"

Quinn said "I copied it from the original. When we moved here it somehow got mixed up with my things. Whenever we'd have a big fight I'd look at it to remember that we'd at least once gotten along. I thought it would be nice if we both had one. Look back in the box."

Daria looks and reaches into the box and pulls out a black cell phone. Quinn pulls out a similar phone, but hers is pink.

Quinn said "I got us a national calling plan. Now we can talk wherever, whenever."

Daria actually hugs Quinn. She's almost moved to tears.

"Thank you, Quinn."

"Merry Christmas, Daria."

Everyone is visibly moved by this gesture.

* * *

Morning, a few days later, Jake and Helen wave as the Tank disappears over the horizon, but Quinn isn't with them.

Inside the tank, Trent is driving Daria and Jane up to Boston. Quinn has tagged along to help Jane move into the dorm at BFAC.

 **Music:** "Bittersweet Symphony" by The Verve

A montage of the four of them talking, laughing, and enjoying one anothers company.

 **Authors Note**

The picture Quinn gave Daria depicts an event that happened in the fanfic "Now and Then A Tale of Two Sisters" by Alpacca Joe.

 **Next Time**

Lindy's drinking finally gets to the point where Quinn decides that it's time for some tough love.


	7. Intervention

Opening Montage

 **Music:** "Overprotected" by Britney Spears

We first see Quinn walking on a sidewalk. Her pace quickens as the music picks up. Next, we see her in the halls of Lawndale High talking with the former Fashion Club. This is followed by her being praised by Mr. DeMartino while Sandi stares daggers at her. Afterward we see her getting more attention from Helen and Jake than she either wants or needs. The next shot is Quinn being followed by the three J's. Next, we see her hanging out on Dega Street with Jane and Lindy. Montage ends with Quinn's smiling face in a circle with a pink background. Beneath that we see the title.

Quinn

in

"Intervention"

Story by

WildDogJJ

One evening in the Morgendorffer house's kitchen, Jake is at the stove working on another experimental dish. Tentacles hang over the edge of the pot that he is stirring. At this moment, Quinn comes in. She sees what her father is doing and scrunches her nose in disgust.

"EWWWW! What's that?"

Jake said "My latest invention, a mix of Kitchen Sink Stew and boiled Octopus. I call it Calamari a la Jake. I could start my own seafood restaurant with this."

The very idea makes Quinn visibly nauseous. At this moment, Helen enters. She sees what Jake is doing and her reaction is similar to Quinn's.

"Jake, what is that?"

Beaming proudly, Jake said "Calamari a la Jake. It's a mix of Kitchen Sink Stew and Boiled Octopus. It's Mm-MMmm good".

Now Helen looks like she wants to throw up.

"Jake" she said, "that looks, sounds and smells simply dreadful. I want you to throw it out this instant".

"But, Helen.."

Helen gives Jake a look that immediately silences him.

She said "Anyway, I should spend more quality time with my family. I'll start by serving a real dinner for tonight".

Quinn and Jake both look puzzled, which Helen notices.

"I'm going to have a much lighter workload for the next three months. Eric has to take 90 days off for...reasons".

Jake asked "Nose candy?".

Quinn said "He's in rehab again, isn't he?".

Helen sighs in frustration and embarrassment.

Quinn said "Actually, I'm going to see a movie tonight with Lindy. I'll eat something while I'm out".

Helen said "Well, I have three months to catch up. Have fun".

With that, Quinn leaves.

* * *

At the Playhouse99 movie theatre later that evening, Quinn and Lindy emerge from the theatre having just watched a romantic drama called "Seeking Hearts". Lindy is a little drunk. Her walking is wobbly and her speech is somewhat slurred.

Lindy said "That moovie was so sad. The way Mike broke Marie's heart by choosing his career before her, jerk".

Quinn said "Lindy, they got back together at the end. Didn't you see the final scene where they hug and Marie says "Hold me and never let go"? I almost cried tears of joy at that one".

"Uhhh...Oh, Yeah."

With that Lindy gets out the keys to her car and almost trips on the curb.

"Damn curb. Now, where's my car?"

 _Not this again._ Quinn thought as she said "Lindy, maybe I should drive.".

"Don't be silly, Quinn, I'm still good to..."

Lindy trips over her own feet and Quinn has to catch her.

"You know, Quinn, maybe you should drive."

She hands Quinn the keys.

* * *

 **Music:** "It Wasn't Me" by Shaggy

Monday at school, during lunch, Quinn, Stacy and Tiffany having salad at their usual table. Sandi is not with them because ever since her fight with Quinn she's no longer welcome. Quinn is talking about her weekend.

"...I had to stay the night at Lindy's to keep an eye on her. As if that's not enough, Mom has the next three months off because her boss was using cocaine again."

Tiffany asked "Buuut...doesn't...coocaine...ruin...yoouurr...nooooosse? Ewwwwww!"

Quinn said "It's Lindy that I'm worried about. She really con't control her drinking and I don't know what to do about it."

Stacy said "Quinn, that's terrible. Although I'm not surprised, I've noticed she has a problem too. Remember that Halloween Party where she got sick?"

Scrunching her nose, Tiffany said "Stacy...ewwwww!"

Quinn gives Tiffany the kind of look a teacher gives a slow student. She then looks worried again.

"I just don't know what to do. Lindy still doesn't think she has a problem."

Stacy suggested "Ask your sister. Maybe she can give you some advice."

* * *

That evening in the common room at Daria's dorm building, Daria and Jane staring at a TV screen. On the TV screen is a bearded man typing on a keyboard while drinking cheap red wine.

 **TV announcer:** Meet the man who likes to post depressing drunk messages on the internet. The Whining Wino next on Sick, Sad World.

Daria said "They should do one about my roommate."

Jane quipped ""The Screaming Slut, next on Sick, Sad World." It's got potential."

At this point Daria's cell phone rings. She immediately answers.

"You've reached the ice queen."

Quinn speaks on the other end of the line.

"Daria, I need some advice."

"No, I don't know what goes with a tangerine blouse."

"Daria, I'm serious."

"Sorry, habit. What's on your mind?"

"Do you remember my friend, Lindy?"

"The one with the drinking problem, yes."

Quinn explained "She's getting worse. Last weekend we were seeing a movie and she snuck in a flask of whiskey. By the time the movie was over she was so wasted I had to drive her home and stay there over night to keep an eye on her. It's got me worried."

Daria said "From what little I know about addiction, she can't be helped if she refuses to accept that she needs it. I seem to recall you telling me she didn't take it well the first time you tried to get her to realize she has a problem."

"Yeah, when we made up later on she told me that she sometimes stops for a week when she thinks it's getting out of hand."

Daria thought about this for a second.

"Okay, she suspects but isn't ready to accept that she has a problem. I suggest you pay her a visit and suggest that she take a week off from the bottle. Beyond that, all you can do is be there for her when she is ready to admit she needs help. Sorry I can't be more helpful but substance abusing friends are unexplored territory for me."

"Actually, that's a great idea. Thanks, sis."

Quinn and Daria both hang up.

Jane asked "What was that about?"

"Lindy's drinking. It seems to have gotten worse."

Jane looks concerned.

* * *

At Lindy's place the following afternoon, Quinn and Lindy sitting at the table. For once, Lindy is drinking Ultra Cola instead of Jack Daniels.

Lindy asked "So, what's on your mind, Quinn?"

Quinn said "About the other night, I think you need to take a break from drinking."

"So do I." she holds up her drink, "Hence, soda instead of booze. I haven't had a drop since Friday night."

Quinn looks hopeful at this.

"So, you've already been sober for four days. That's great."

"Of course I can go four days without drinking. You know, Mystik Spiral have a gig at the Zon tonight. You wanna go?"

Quinn said "Lindy, are you sure that's a good idea? They serve alcohol."

Lindy looks irritated.

"Quinn, I don't have a problem. You do."

Quinn looks hurt.

"Hey, I'm not the one who got fired for drinking on the job."

"You just had to bring that up, didn't you. Your problem is that you're too damn uptight."

The hurt expression on Quinn's face makes Lindy calm down.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap. I'm not planning to drink before Saturday. I might not even do it then."

Quinn looks like she wants to protest but decides against it. It might start another argument.

"Okay, but you know how I worry. I just don't want anything bad to happen to you."

"I appreciate your concern. So about the show tonight?"

"I can't, I have a date tonight." she looks at her watch, "In fact, I'd better get home and get ready. Catch you later."

"Later, Quinn."

After Quinn walks out of the door Lindy breathes a sigh of relief. She opens a cabinet and gets out a bottle of whiskey.

 _Might as well pre-game._

She starts to drink directly from the bottle.

* * *

That evening at The Zon, Mystik Spiral are on stage. Trent steps up to the microphone.

"We're Mystik Spiral and this song is called "Drunk on Pain"."

The band starts playing.

 **Trent:** Sleeping with my sister, hit with grandma's cane.

Feeling the blisters, family life is insane

There is no love, everyone's to blame

Intoxicated and numb, wasted on the pain

 **Whole band:** Drunk on pain, it's never the same

Drunk on pain, feeling lame

Drunk on pain, going insane

As the song continues a visibly drunk Lindy is stumbling around in the audience. The glazed eyes and moronic expression on her face tell all that she isn't just drunk, she's completely bombed. She immediately leans on a guy in the audience.

"HEEEEY, STUUD...hic...WANNA GET LAID."

Before he can respond she grabs his personal area and tries to kiss him. An angry young woman approaches as the song ends.

"GET OFF OF MY BOYFRIEND, YOU SLUT!"

Angry, Lindy slurred "Whoo ya cullink a slud, 'itch?"

Lindy stumbles towards the angry girl and...

"hic...gulp...urp.."

She vomits all over the angry girl. Lindy then throws her arms around another guy who looks very uncomfortable.

She shouts "'IS A PAARRRTTYYYYY, OOOOOOOOOOOO...burp...HOOOOOO!"

Meanwhile, the bartender talking to a bouncer. Next, the bouncer goes to Lindy and taps her on the shoulder.

"Okay, miss, you need to calm down."

Lindy leans on him.

"Awwwww...Lighn up...yer cuuuuute!"

Unimpressed, the bouncer grabs Lindy by the arm and drags her toward the exit. Lindy is immediately shoved out the door.

"...and stay out."

He closes the door.

"Jurk." slurred Lindy.

Lindy stumbles along the street. She's struggling to walk or even stand up straight. To her, everything is spinning wildly. Her eyes get heavy. The last image is the ground rapidly coming up before everything goes black.

* * *

Everything is pitch black until...

"Lindy?"

Lindy's eyes open, revealing a very concerned Quinn. Lindy is on the couch at her place.

Lindy asked "Quinn, wha happen'?"

Quinn said "Trent called me on my cell and told me what happened. I cut my date short to look for you and found you passed out on Dega Street."

"S'rry, y'kno', 'bout th' date."

"Don't be, he was a dud. He actually wanted to split the bill at Chez Pierre, the loser."

Lindy giggles until she sees Quinn's expression turn deadly serious.

Quinn said "Lindy, you promised me you wouldn't drink this week."

"I know, but I figured if you didn't know I could let go just for tonight."

Quinn's expression becomes very stern.

"Dammit, Lindy, you do have a problem. You can't even stay off the bottle for a whole week. Tell me the truth, is this your first drink since last Friday or have you just been trying to hide it from me."

Lindy now has a guilty expression on her face.

She sighed "I've had a drink every night this week. But this is the first time since Friday that I went overboard, I swear."

Quinn now looks both hurt and angry.

"For crying out loud, Lindy, you need help."

Lindy gets angry.

"Hey, what I do when you're not around is none of your business. Stop telling me how to live my life."

"Lindy, you're my friend. I'm trying to help you."

"I don't need help, especially from you." she points to the door, "Leave, now!"

Quinn looks ready to protest but decideds against it. She sighs and leaves.

* * *

The next morning, Quinn is sitting alone on the living room couch and looks miserable. Helen and Jake walk by and notice.

Helen asked "Quinn, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing."

Jake and Helen sit on each side of Quinn.

Jake said "You can tell us sweety." his expression gets angry, "Did your date get fresh with you? Trying to touch my little girl, I'LL KILL HIM!"

Helen snapped "Settle down, Jake!"

Jake snaps out of it. Quinn breathes a sigh of relief.

She said "It's my friend, Lindy. She has a drinking problem. I had to cut my date short last night because I found her passed out in the middle of the street. We took her to her place and I stayed until she woke up to make sure she was alright. I tried to talk to her about her drinking and she got angry and kicked me out."

"I see." said Helen.

Quinn went on "I'm worried about her. I'm scared something might happen. I mean, what if I hadn't found her when I did? Who knows what could've happened to her? I can't always be there to protect her from herself."

Helen said "You're really concerned for your friend. I'm proud of you."

"You are?"

"Of course, it shows a lot of maturity and growth. I'd like to help. Do you know what an intervention is?"

Quinn shakes her head.

Helen explains "It's when a bunch of friends confront someone with a substance abuse problem. They basically get the person to recognize they have a problem by explaining how it has affected each and every one. We recently did it at the office after Eric's recent cocaine relapse."

Quinn appears to think this over.

* * *

Later, in her room, Quinn dials a number on her phone. She's calling Lindy.

Lindy said "Hello."

"Hi, Lindy. It's Quinn. Look, about the other night, I'm sorry for getting in your face. I was just worried."

"I wanted to talk to you about that too. I shouldn't have lied and broken my promise. You had every right to be upset, I'm sorry."

"I know. I just worry about you."

"I know and I appreciate it. Look, I still don't think I have a problem. I'll prove it. Let's do something tonight, something that doesn't involve alcohol."

Quinn said "That's another reason I'm calling. Remember last spring when we saw that movie, "A Kiss Before Heaven"? I rented it from Lackluster and wondered if you'd like to come over tonight and watch it."

"Sounds fun. What time?"

"Any time after seven will work."

"Seven it is. I'll see you then."

"See you then, Lindy. Bye."

"Bye, Quinn."

They both hang up. Quinn now looks nervous.

 _God, I hope I'm doing the right thing._

* * *

 **Music:** "I'm Slim Shady" by Eminem

Lindy's car pulls up to the curb in front of the Morgendorffer house. Lindy shuts off the engine and gets out. She walks up to the door and rings the bell. Helen answers.

"Hello, Lindy."

"Hi, Mrs. Morgendorffer."

"Please, call me Helen. Come on in."

Lindy is led by Helen to the living. She is immediately surrounded by Quinn, Jake, Trent, Stacy and Tiffany. Helen stands between Lindy and the exit looking ready to stop her if she tries to run. Quinn gets right in Lindy's face. Her expression is deadly serious.

Quinn said "Lindy, we all need to have a talk with you."

Lindy gulps as she realizes that she'd scheduled her own intervention.

* * *

 **Music:** "U Know What's Up" by Darnell Jones

In the Morgendorffer's living room, Lindy is face to face with a stern looking Quinn while Helen sands behind her. Seated in the living room are Jake, Trent, Stacy and Tiffany. Lindy looks very angry.

"You set me up! You two faced little..."

Helen said "Don't you dare even go there."

"Hey, you can't keep me here. I'm leaving!"

Lindy turns to walk on out the door, only to have her path blocked by Helen.

"You're not going anywhere until you've heard what we have to say."

Helen folds her arms and has a very stern expression on her face. Lindy turns around to see Quinn posed in exactly the same manner.

Quinn said "Lindy, you need to listen to us. You think I enjoy doing this? This is for your own good." she points to an empty chair "Have a seat."

Lindy looks hesitant.

"NOW!" Quinn barked.

Spoken like a true daughter of Helen. Lindy sighs and takes a seat. Helen and Quinn join her.

Helen asked "Who'd like to start?"

Stacy said "I will."

She pulls out a piece of paper where she's written down what she wants to say.

"Lindy, I was shocked and embarrassed by your conduct at Sandi's Halloween Party. You showed up already drunk and after arriving you broke into Mrs. Griffin's liquor cabinet and kept drinking. You got so drunk that you vomited all over me. My costume was ruined. Later, when you passed out me and Tiffany had to carry you to the sofa so you could sleep it off."

Lindy just folds her arms and lets out an angry "urmph".

Helen said "Thank you, Stacy. Tiffany?"

Tiffany pulls out a card and speaks.

"Alcohoool...haaas...caloriees...aarren't...yoou...aaafraid...yoou'lll...geeet...faaat?"

Everyone looks puzzled.

Quinn asked "Anything else, Tiffany?"

"Yeeesss...thaank...youu...aannd...Goodd...bleessss."

Helen looks nervous while Quinn and Stacy look embarrassed.

Helen said "Um...Let's move on. Trent?"

"You seem pretty cool, Lindy. When you get drunk, not so much. At my band's last gig I saw you in the audience. You were so smashed that you were throwing yourself at every guy in the place and picked a fight with a girl. The manager, who has an everything goes attitude, had to have one of the bouncers throw you out. I was embarrassed to know you at that point."

In a very catty tone, Lindy said "Says the stoner musician who's incapable of holding down a steady job."

In a harsh tone, Helen said "Lindy!"

"What, I can't defend myself?"

Quinn said "We're not attacking you, we're trying to help you by being honest."

"You want honest." snapped Lindy, "Fine, I'll be honest. Trent, you are a lazy bum with no future. How's that for honest?"

Trent looks a little hurt.

"Whoa, that's just cruel."

Helen said "Lindy, I happen to know that you were drunk when we had you over for thanksgiving. You drank two whole bottles of Caberet Sauvignon and spend the whole night speaking gibberish. I don't think I'd ever seen Quinn so embarrassed."

Lindy is having no more of this and decideds to continue firing back.

"You're one to talk. You work 90 hour weeks in an obsessive quest to make partner at that law firm and accuse me of being an alcoholic. You're the biggest workaholic I've ever met." She turns her venom on Jake, "Or you, constantly ranting about your abusive father and how he threw you in military school when you were eleven. Complaining about being bullied by instructors and the other cadets. My dad ran out on me and my mom when I was three years old. In high school I was the weirdo art geek that no one liked. I didn't have any friends until college. Oh, poor little Jakey's daddy didn't love him, boo-hoo. MY DAD ABANDONED ME WHEN I WAS JUST A BABY AND MY MOM IS A RAGING ALCOHOLIC WHO ONLY PAYS FOR ME TO GO TO COLLEGE BECAUSE SHE DOESN'T WANT ME AROUND!"

Quinn said "Lindy, please, you need to calm down."

"And you need to stop butting in. Quinn Morgendorffer, the princess of perfection. Little Miss "I'm the whole package"." She mockingly immitates Quinn's voice, ""I'm sooo perfect. I'm beautiful, smart, nice and popular. Everybody loves me. All the guys wanna date me and all the girls wanna be me." Newsflash, Quinn, NOBODY'S PERFECT!"

Hurt, Quinn said "I never said you had to be perfect. This isn't about that, it's about you destroying yourself. I'm not trying to make you feel bad. I'm doing this because I care, we all do. I'm afraid that if you keep going like this you'll get hurt or possibly even killed. I don't want my next party to be your funeral."

Lindy says nothing. The look on her face indicates that Quinn may have just gotten through to her. Quinn sees this and presses on.

"Lindy, put yourself in my shoes. What would you do if I was doing something to myself that could wreck my life or even kill me?"

Lindy muttered under her breath "Probably the same thing you're doing."

Quinn asked "What's that? I didn't hear you."

"I SAID I'D PROBABLY BE DOING THE SAME THING YOU'RE DOING, ALRIGHT!" She calms down, "You're right, okay. I do have a drinking problem. I wish I could solve it but I can't. I'm in my last semester of college, about to start my career. I can't spend three months in rehab. I can't even afford rehab, I don't have insurance."

Quinn explained "No one said you had to go to rehab. You need to either control your drinking or stop altogether. You've admitted you have a problem, you know how we feel about it, the rest is up to you."

Lindy looks very uncertain.

"I have to do some serious thinking."

She gets up and runs out of the house, almost in tears.

* * *

That night at her place, Lindy is sitting alone at the table. On the table is a fresh bottle of whiskey. It's open but Lindy hasn't drunk any yet. She just stares at the bottle, lost in her thoughts.

 _Quinn's right, they all are. But what can I do? I can't just put my life on hold._

She continues to stare at the bottle. She sighs and takes the bottle in her hand. She's about to take a swig when she stops. She puts the bottle back down.

 _All my college friends drink. Why should I be any different?_

Looking more determined, she once again picks up the bottle. She brings it to her lips but hesitates again. Once more she puts the bottle down.

 _I am different. They don't get so drunk that they get themselves thrown out of clubs. None of my friends sneak whiskey into movie theatres or drink screwdrivers when they're supposed to be working. They all drink their fill and that's it. I keep going until I pass out._

Lindy is now visibly disgusted with herself. She picks up the bottle once more but this time walks over to the kitchen sink with it. She stares at the sink. Next, she looks at the bottle.

 _I feel like complete shit._ She looks more intently at the bottle. _I could make it go away. I could have a drink right now and feel good about myself again. The pain, the guilt, it could all go away. I could be happy again._

She brings the bottle to her lips and is about to take a swig when...

 _"What would you do if I was doing something to myself that could wreck my life or kill me?"_ She puts the bottle back down. _I feel terrible. What am I doing?_

She continues to stare at the bottle, it's just too tempting.

 _Dammit._

She brings the bottle to her lips, holds it there for a second, and makes her choice. She pours the whiskey down the drain.

* * *

 **Music:** "What's My Age Again" by Blink-182

One evening at Lawndale High, there's a sign on one of the classroom doors that says "Alcoholics Anonymous Meeting". Inside the classroom a bucnh of people, including Lindy and Quinn, are introducing themselves to each other. Lindy stands up.

"My name's Lindy Wilson, and I'm an alcoholic. I was so far gone that I was always getting drunk, in class, at work, even watching a movie. It was so bad my friends recently had to stage an intervention. I'm now three days sober and want to continue in my sobriety."

The whole group said "Welcome, Lindy."

Now Quinn stands up.

"My name's Quinn Morgendorffer but I'm not an alcoholic. In fact, I don't even drink. I was the one who staged Lindy's intervention and I'm now here as a show of support to my friend. I will respect group confidentiality and anything said here will remain here, I promise. I just came to remind Lindy that she doesn't have to go through this alone."

The group all talk among themselves for a second before nodding their approval at Quinn.

"Thank you, Quinn."

Quinn sits down while Lindy smiles.

Later on, outside, the meeting is over. Several of the people have remained to chat. Lindy can be seen talking to some while Quinn keeps a respectful distance. The AA member who chaired the meeting, a slim man in his early forties, approaches Quinn.

"Excuse me, Quinn."

"Yeah."

"I just wanted to say that I hope this has been educational. You must really care about Lindy."

Quinn said "She's my friend, of course I care."

The AA Chair said "Not everyone goes the extra mile for their friends. You're one of a kind."

Quinn proudly stated "Actually, my sister's the same way. She doesn't have many friends but she'd do anything for the few she does have."

"I hope Lindy realizes how lucky she is to have a friend like you. I'll see you around."

Quinn smiles at his praise.

* * *

Another evening in the Morgendorffer's living room, Quinn and Lindy are sitting on the couch all misty eyed. They're both in their pajamas because Lindy is staying over for the night. They'd just watched a tear jerker.

Lindy said "Watching movies sober does make a difference. This was sooo moving."

Quinn said "See, you don't need a drink to enjoy "A Kiss Before Heaven"."

Lindy nods in agreement.

"You know, Quinn, you're the first friend I've had that actually looked out for me. Everyone else just treated my drinking like it was no big deal."

"Maybe you need to find some better friends."

"I already have. By the way, sorry I snapped at you during the intervention."

Quinn said "That's okay. You were just upset." looks thoughtful, "Lindy, that stuff about your life, was that true?"

"Unfortunately yes. That's actually why I started drinking, I was trying to numb some of the pain."

Quinn said "Whatever happens I want you to know I'll always have your back."

The two friends hug.

Lindy said "Thanks, Quinn."

 **A/N**

Well, Lindy's off the sauce now. What did you think?

 **Next Time**

To thank Quinn, Lindy sets her up on a blind date with a freshman from Lawndale State. Will it be love at first sight or a dating disaster of biblical proportions?


	8. Quinn's Addition

Opening Montage

 **Music:** "Overprotected" by Britney Spears

We first see Quinn walking on a sidewalk. Her pace quickens as the music picks up. Next, we see her in the halls of Lawndale High talking with the former Fashion Club. This is followed by her being praised by Mr. DeMartino while Sandi stares daggers at her. Afterward we see her getting more attention from Helen and Jake than she either wants or needs. The next shot is Quinn being followed by the three J's. Next, we see her hanging out on Dega Street with Jane and Lindy. Montage ends with Quinn's smiling face in a circle with a pink background. Beneath that we see the title.

Quinn

in

"Quinn's Addition"

Story by

WildDogJJ

Ms. Barch is in her science classroom giving a lecture on mating habits in the animal kingdom.

"So, class, while most non-animal lifeforms reproduce asexually most of the animal kingdom engages in sexual reproduction."

The class, including Quinn and Stacy, giggles. Ms. Barch takes offense.

"Oh, Sure, you think it's funny now. Let's see how funny you think it is when after 22 long-suffering years of giving him all of your love and devotion he jilts you for A BARELY LEGAL STRIPPER!"

Ms. Barch takes a few breaths to calm herself down. Afterward, she continues.

"Now, there are two types of sexual relationships: monogamous and poligamous. Which is the most common in the animal kingdom."

No one answers.

"So, I'm just a broken record to you, am I? That's...What...HE...SAID!"

She takes two more breaths.

"Quinn?" she asked.

Quinn answered "Polygamy."

Ms. Barch said "That's right. In most species the male role is limited to impregnating the female. Only in herd and pack animals do males play a role in raising offspring. In all other species the male mates with the female and then moves on. Just like my WORTHLESS JERK OF AN EX-HUSBAND. TWENTY-TWO YEARS FOR NOTHING! AAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!"

The bell mercifully rings, snapping her out of her rant.

"We'll continue tomorrow."

The whole class files out, the boys doing so in a very uncomfortable hurry. As Quinn and Stacy walk out...

"Stacy" said Ms. Barch, "I need to speak with you privately for a moment."

Quinn and Stacy exchange worried looks.

* * *

 **Music:** "Without Me" by Eminem

That evening at Pizza King, Quinn and Lindy sharing a whole veggie pizza while sitting across from each other in a booth.

Quinn said "Sorry Stacy couldn't make it. She hasn't felt good since Ms. Barch kept her after class today."

Lindy asked "You think it's her grades?"

"I don't think so. Ever since the Fashion Club broke up she's actually been trying. She's been all A's and B's this year."

"She'll probably tell us when she's ready. Anyway, tonight's a special occasion. As of today I'm two weeks sober."

Quinn smiled proudly upon hearing this.

"Lindy, that's great."

Lindy said "I have you to thank. I just wish I could do something for you in return."

Quinn replied "Not having to worry about you is reward enough."

"Still, I'd like to do something more. I'm taking a freshman class as an elective this semester to get some extra credit hours. On of the freshmen is a cute guy I think you'd like."

Quinn is a little apprehensive.

"Lindy, I really don't do blind dates."

"Relax, I won't set you up with a dud. He's definetly a step up from the brain dead pretty boys you usually go with. I could introduce you two. Maybe you'll hit it off."

Quinn thinks it over.

"What did you have in mind?" she asked.

Lindy answered "We'll meet up at my place. I'll introduce you two and you have your date. Later on you can tell me how it went.

Quinn thinks it over for a few seconds. _Might as well give it a shot. If he's a cute guy with a brain this could be promising._

" Okay, I'm in."

"Great, how's Saturday sound?"

"Works for me."

* * *

Saturday evening at Lindy's place, Lindy and a dolled up and nervous Quinn are waiting. Quinn is wearing a white blouse and black pants. Her hair is styled in a ponytail.

Quinn asked "Are you sure this guy is okay?"

Lindy said "Relax, I'd never set you up if I didn't think there was real potential".

The doorbell rings. Lindy gets up to answer. She looks through the peep hole.

"He's here."

She opens the door and let's Quinn's date in. He has short blond hair and a surfer tan. He's immaculately dressed. He has a perfectly chiseled face and is obviously in great shape. Quinn's jaw almost drops at the sight of him.

 _Whoa, major cute guy alert!_

Lindy said "Quinn, I'd like you to meet your date, Dan Hicks. Dan, this is my friend, Quinn Morgendorffer."

Dan reaches out to shake Quinn's hand.

"Pleased to meet you, Quinn."

Quinn shakes his hand and blushes slightly.

"Pleased to meet you, Dan. So what are we doing tonight?"

"I thought I'd take you to Sorrentino's for dinner. After that, ladies choice."

Quinn thought _Cute and a gentleman. I like where this is going._ She said "Sounds great".

With that they head to the door. He holds it open for her.

"Ladies first."

Quinn smiles.

* * *

 **Music:** "I Don't Like Anyone" by Dream

The outside of Sorrentino's is a Mediterranean style of architecture. Inside, the dinning area has the same kind of Southern Italian decor as Carraba's. Quinn and Dan are seated across from each other at a table in the center. They are both clearly having a nice time.

Dan said "...So I gave him a pep talk about being confident and he asked her out. They've been together three months now."

Quinn looks at him with the kind of wide eyed look we normally associate with Stacy.

She said "Wow, that's so cool. You actually help people feel good about themselves. I like that."

"Well, enough about me. Tell me a little about yourself."

Quinn said "Well, I'm a Senior at Lawndale High, but I guess Lindy already told you that. I'm also tutoring our former quarterback who has to repeat his senior year. It's tough going but we're making progress."

"Pretty and smart, I like that."

Quinn blushes. Dan notices but says nothing.

Quinn said "I'm almost a little embarrassed about it now but I was also Vice President of the Fashion Club for three years. We disbanded at the end of last year after deciding it was kinda stupid."

Dan notices she's embarrassed.

"Don't worry, I can tell that you're more than some fashionista. What are your plans for the future?"

Reassured, Quinn said "College. I'm hoping to get into Pepperhill, but I sometimes wonder if I should go to college someplace closer to home."

Dan asked "Why's that?"

"Well, I originally wanted to go to Pepperhill because it's a party school in California. I guess that makes less sense to me now than it did two years ago. Also, all of my friends and family are on the East Coast."

"Any brothers or sisters?" asked Dan.

Quinn answered "One sister, Daria. She goes to Raft in Boston. If I stayed in the Northeast we'd have more chances to make up for lost time."

Dan gives her a puzzled look.

Quinn explains "We didn't get along a lot of the time we were growing up. We're actually friends now. I just wish we'd always had that kind of relationship."

Dan smiles reassuringly.

"I understand. I had a similar relationship with my brother, Tom. We're good buddies now but hated each other as kids."

Quinn smiles, he gets it.

* * *

At the end of the evening Dan's car pulls up to Lindy's place with a very happy Quinn in the passenger seat.

Quinn said "I had a really nice time, Dan."

Dan said "Me too."

"We should do this again. How does Tuesday night sound?"

"It's a date."

Dan steps out of the car and goes around. He opens the passenger side door and lets Quinn out. They walk to the front door.

"Well, goodnight, Dan."

"Goodnight, Quinn."

He smiles and leaves. As she watches him drive off Quinn has a thought.

 _Did I just make the first move?_

Inside, Lindy is watching TV when she hears Quinn come in. Lindy looks up and notices that Quinn is on cloud nine.

Smiling, Lindy said "Looks like the date went well."

Beaming, Quinn said "It was great, we have so much in common. We're getting together again on Tuesday."

"I knew you'd hit it off."

* * *

 **Music:** "Love at First Sight" by Kylie Minogue

The next day, Quinn is reading a book in her room when the phone rings. Quinn picks it up.

"Hello."

A very worried Stacy is on the other end of the line.

Stacy said "OHMYGOD! Quinn, it's Stacy. I need you to come over now! It's...(starts to hyperventilate)"

Very concerned, Quinn said "Stacy, calm down! I'll be right over".

* * *

Later, Quinn is in Stacy's room sitting on the bed while Stacy paces nervously.

She asked "Stacy, what's wrong? I haven't seen you this nervous since Sandi stopped hanging out with us."

Stacy said "Quinn, when Ms. Barch wanted to see me after school it was to give me a package. She read my interview with Kevin from a few months back. She told me that the grade fixing for student atheletes was just the tip of the iceberg. When I got home I opened the package. What I found shocked me. I need your advice. I don't know what to do."

Stacy starts to have another panic attack. Quinn puts her hand on Stacy's shoulder and tries to calm her down.

"It's all right, Stacy. What was in the package?"

"Quinn, please, before I show you swear on our friendship that you won't tell anyone."

"But, Stacy..."

Panicking, Stacy said "Just swear!"

Stacy is almost in tears at this point.

Quinn said "I swear on our friendship I won't tell anyone."

Relieved, Stacy pulls a manila colored package out from under her bed. She opens it and shows it to Quinn. It contains both audio and video cassettes. Next, Stacy takes one of the audio tapes to her radio. She puts the cassette in the tape deck and presses play.

 **Leonard Lamm:** (recording) Well, thank you for letting us continue dispite the recent controversy.

 **Ms. Li:** (recording) Your welcome, Mr. Lamm. Now, about my..ahem...compensation?

 **Mr. Lamm:** (recording) Of course. Here's your monthly $1,000.00 fee.

At this point Stacy presses stop. Quinn is visibly shocked. She knew Ms. Li was not very ethical, but accepting bribes was something she never expected.

Stacy said "There are several tapes of these kinds of conversations. Let me show you what the videos show."

Stacy places one of the video tapes into the VCR/DVD player and presses play. On the TV screen we see that it is surveilence camera footage from the school. We see a safe that is clearly marked "school funds". We see Ms. Li approach the safe and take a quick look to see that no one is watching. She then opens the safe and takes a lot of money out. After this, Stacy presses stop.

Stacy explained "The time stamps on the videos show that this has been going on for years. Ms. Li has been stealing from the school longer than we've been there."

Quinn said "Stacy, you need to give this stuff to the police, or run the story in the Lowdown."

"I can't run it in the Lowdown, Ms. Li will see to it the story never sees the light of day. If I go to the police the whole school will trun against me. I want to do the right thing, I really do, but I'm scared."

Quinn gets an idea.

"Have you considered doing it anonymously? Mail it to the district attorney's office. I can give you the address."

"How do you know the DA's address."

Quinn rolls her eyes.

"Duh, my mom's a lawyer."

Stacy looks thoughtful.

* * *

Tuesday evening, Dan's car is driving down the street.

 **Song:** "Take Me Home Tonight" by Eddie Money

Dan is driving while Quinn is in the passenger seat. They're on their way home from the second date.

Quinn said "I had a really nice time tonight, Dan".

Dan replied "Me too, Quinn. You're definetly worth getting to know."

Quinn blushes.

"Thanks."

The car pulls to a stop in front of the Morgendorffer House.

Quinn, in a flirty tone, asked "So?"

"I wanna see you again, if you're interested."

Quinn's heart skipped a beat as she said "I'm very interested. How does Friday night sound?"

"Sure. Dinner and a movie?"

"Dinner, a movie and the possibility of us being officially boyfriend and girlfriend when it's over."

Dan grins at this. He can tell that Quinn's into him. They look into each others eyes.

Quinn thought _I wonder if this is how Daria felt when she first kissed Tom?_

They move closer. They're about to kiss when Quinn suddenly pulls back. Dan looks disappointed.

"What's wrong?"

"Sorry, this is all moving so fast. I'm scared."

Dan reassured her "There's nothing to be scared of, Quinn. It's just a kiss, no further."

This makes Quinn feel better, but she feels a sudden need to slow down. Dan notices this and backs off.

"Maybe your right. We should save it for later."

Quinn visibly feels better.

"Maybe next date. Goodnight"

"Goodnight, Quinn."

He watches her get out and walk to her house.

* * *

Later, in her room Quinn is on her pink cell phone.

"Daria, it's Quinn. I need your advice."

Daria is on the other end of the line.

"What's on your mind, Quinn?"

"It's about relationships."

Daria is stunned. Quinn wanting relationship advice from her is straight out of left field.

"I thought you were the expert there, not me."

Quinn said "This is different. This isn't some guy I'm stringing along for presents or popularity points. This could actually be the real thing."

Daria snarked "Whose the unfortunate guy?"

Quinn's voice took on a dreamy quality as she said "His name's Dan. He's smart, nice, handsome and we just seem to click so well."

"So, what's the problem? It sounds like you hit dating gold."

Quinn said "That's just it, he seems too perfect. What if we decide to go steady and it turns out he's a total jerk. The reason I never get serious with anyone is because I'm afraid something like that will happen."

Daria explained "If it turns out that he's not what he seems you break up and move on. Yes, it hurts, but there's no point in extending a doomed relationship past the sell by date. My best advice is to give him a chance. If it works, great. If it doesn't, move on. We're so young that we'll most likely not meet the one for quite some time. At least this way you get some practice for when you do."

"I guess that makes sense. Thanks, sis."

"Don't mention it. Ever."

Quinn giggles. Same old Daria.

* * *

 **Music:** "Secrets" by Madonna

At her place Lindy is on the phone. Her expression is one of shock.

"WHAT!?...Why didn't you tell me...I need to tell Quinn right away...because I set them up...she's my friend..."

The doobell rings.

"That must be her. Alicia, I'll call you back."

She hangs up and heads to open the door. It's Quinn, who Lindy immediately lets in.

Quinn said "Hey, Lindy. I just wanted to thank you in person. Dan's a great guy."

Lindy looks guilty, but Quinn is too excited to notice.

"Um, Quinn, about him.."

"He's great. You really can pick 'em."

"Uh, Yeah. You see...well..."

Just then Quinn sees the time.

"Damn, I'm gonna be late. I'm meeting Dan tonight for dinner and a movie. If this goes as well as the first two dates I'll officially have a boyfriend when it's over. Wish me luck."

Before Lindy can say anything, Quinn is out the door. Lindy immediately picks up the phone and dials a number.

"Hello, AA. My name is Lindy, I need to talk to my sponsor."

* * *

At the post office, a very nervous Stacy holding the package that she recieved from Ms. Barch. It has been resealed. A close up shot shows the label to read:

Lawndale County DA Office

127 Allen St.

Lawndale, NJ

There is a very unsure expression on Stacy's face.

 _Should I do this? What if I get in trouble? What if Ms. Li finds out I exposed the corruption?_

She continues to look thoughtful. She starts to look less nervous.

 _Still, Ms. Li is stealing from the school and taking bribes. Like Quinn said, I have to do the right thing._

Stacy walks up to the counter. She's made her decision.

* * *

Quinn and Dan walk out of the Playhouse99 movie theatre holding hands.

Dan asked "What did you think of the movie?"

"It was a bit of a disappointment. They relied way too much on special effects to make up for a weak plot."*

 *** A/N:** a little shot at Michael Bay.

Dan said "Yeah, the story was pretty lame." He looks fondly at Quinn, "The company made up for it, though."

Smiling, Quinn said "That's so sweet."

They look into each others eyes.

Dan said "I really like you."

They lean in and their embrace turns into a kiss. The kiss lingers until...

"DAN, WHAT THE HELL!?"

This startles both Dan and Quinn. They pull apart and take a step back.

Dan shouted "GAH! ASHLEY!"

There is a group of girls who appear to be 18 and 19. The angry one is an olive skinned girl with dark hair held in a ponytail. Her name is Ashley.

Ashley said "Dammit, Dan, I have a girls night out and catch you making out with some tramp."

Quinn gets angry.

"HEY! Don't call me a tramp. Who the hell are you anyway?"

"I'm Ashley, Dan's girlfriend."

Quinn gasps in shock. She then turns her ire on Dan.

"I thought you were single. Is this true?"

Dan is very nervous. He knows he's totally busted.

"Um...well...you see...uh...well..."

Quinn barked "Answer me."

"Well...it's complicated."

Ashley said "No it isn't, I just caught you cheating on me."

Quinn is now furious.

"I KNEW IT! I KNEW YOU WERE TOO GOOD TOO BE TRUE! SO, I WAS JUST SOME GIRL YOU WERE GONNA CHEAT WITH! You've been playing me this whole time, havent you?"

Dan says nothing but looks like a kid who's been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"HAVEN'T YOU!?"

Dan lets out a resigned sigh knowing that he's totally busted.

Meekly, he said "I...I have."

Quinn slaps him so hard he staggers back a few steps.

"JERK!"

Quinn walks over to Ashley.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know he had a girlfriend."

Ashley clearly understands. Now, her anger is focused entirely on her two-timing boyfriend.

"That's alright. You were obviously played."

The two of them then look at Dan. He looks terrified. Quinn slaps him again.

"Bastard!"

Ashley punches him in the gut.

"Loser!"

* * *

 **Music:** "Misled" by Kool and the Gang

Lindy is at her place reading a book when the doorbell rings. She gets up and answers. The door opens to reveal a very pissed off Quinn. Lindy looks crestfallen

"You heard."

"Was this all your idea of a sick joke?"

Lindy said "Quinn, I didn't know when I fixed you two up. I'd just found out when you came by earlier. I tried to tell you but you were too excited to let me get a word in."

Quinn's expression immediately softens. Lindy lets her in and closes the door behind her.

Quinn said "So, when you arranged that first date you didn't know he already had a girlfriend?"

"I swear to God I didn't know. I never would've fixed you up with him if I did. I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted. How'd you find out?"

Lindy said "My friend Alicia, the one with the unique fashion sense, called and told me. Apparently Dan's a huge player. He's always charming girls out of their clothes and strings along more than one girlfriend at a time. God, I'm so stupid."

They both sit down on the couch.

Quinn said "You're not stupid, you just made a mistake." She looks sad and thoughtful "I guess this is karma biting me in the ass."

Lindy has a questioning look on her face, which Quinn notices.

She said "What Dan did to me I've been doing to guys for years. I was always stringing them along to inflate my ego. I used my sex appeal to make guys do things for me. I'd dangle the possibility of a relationship just to get gifts and favors. Dan played me because he wanted sex. I knew this was too good to be true. I know how guys think and have used that to my advantage. I guess I just wanted to believe Dan was different so badly that I ignored all of the signals."

Lindy smiles reassuringly.

"Quinn, you're not a bad person. You're just young and still learning. But maybe this is a sign. You're turning 18 in May, maybe this is Gods way of telling you it's time to grow up."

Quinn, obviously feeling better, smiles.

"Thanks, Lindy."

"If anyone deserves to be punished, it's me. I never should've set you up with him. When I found out the truth I felt so bad I almost had a relapse."

Quinn looks worried, which Lindy notices.

"Don't worry, I called my AA sponsor. He reminded me that I'd be in better shape to help you if I'm sober. I still feel like a total moron, though."

Quinn said "Lindy, you're only four years older than me. You're still learning too."

Now Lindy smiles.

"Touche, Quinn."

* * *

A few days later at Lawndale High, Quinn, Stacy and Tiffany are walking to class.

Quinn said "So the guy turned out to be a total jerk."

Stacy said "Oh, Quinn, I'm so sorry."

Tiffany said "Yeaahh...reeeal...sooorrrryyyy."

"Don't be." said Quinn, "Now that I know what he's really like I wonder what I even saw in him in the first place."

They reach one classromm, which Tiffany enters.

"IIIII'llll...seeee...yoooou...neeeext...period."

"Later."

"See you around, Tiffany."

Now that it's just Quinn and Stacy Quinn decides to talk about Stacy's moral dilemma.

Quinn asked "So, Stacy, about what you showed me the other day?"

Stacy said "I took your advice and mailed it annonymously."

"I wonder what'll happen next."

The girls stop and gasp as they round the corner. Ms. Li's office is surrounded by cops. The door swings open and they next see Ms. Li in handcuffs.

Ms. Li said "You can't do this. I AM Lawndale High."

One of the cops said "Angela Li, you're under arrest for multiple counts of embezzlement, conspiricy and obstruction of justice."

The cops try to read Ms. Li her rights as she's being dragged away.

Ms. Li screamed "YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME. I'LL HAVE YOUR BADGES FOR THIS. LET ME GO, DAMMIT."

Everyone looks astounded. Stacy smiles but only Quinn notices. She puts her hand on Stacy's shoulder to let her know that she's proud of her.

 **Authors notes**

You have just witnessed a turning point for both characters. Quinn has recieved a taste of her own mwdicine and emerged a better person for it. Stacy has grown more of a backbone.

 **Next Time**

For History Quinn has to write a biographical essay about a war veteran. Her choice is her grandfather: the infamous Mad Dog Morgendorffer. And wait until you see who the new principal of Lawndale High is.


	9. The Legend of Mad Dog Morgendorffer

Opening Montage

 **Music:** "Overprotected" by Britney Spears

We first see Quinn walking on a sidewalk. Her pace quickens as the music picks up. Next, we see her in the halls of Lawndale High talking with the former Fashion Club. This is followed by her being praised by Mr. DeMartino while Sandi stares daggers at her. Afterward we see her getting more attention from Helen and Jake than she either wants or needs. The next shot is Quinn being followed by the three J's. Next, we see her hanging out on Dega Street with Jane and Lindy. Montage ends with Quinn's smiling face in a circle with a pink background. Beneath that we see the title.

Quinn

in

"The Legend of Mad Dog Morgendorffer"

Story by

WildDogJJ

Mr. DeMartino is standing in front of his class giving a lecture.

"Now, class, despite recent EVENTS leaving the school without an ADMINISTRATION we still have to teach. So I'm sorry to DISAPPOINT YOU if you were hoping summer would start THREE MONTHS EARLY."

The class groans.

Mr. DeMartino continues "As for todays LESSON, we will focus on WARFARE. Specifically the EFFECT it has on those who have SEEN IT, a hardship I myself endured as an INFANTRYMAN IN VIETNAM. For your ASSIGNMENT I want you to write a biographical ESSAY about a decorated combat veteran".

Kevin raises his hand.

"Yes, Kevin."

Kevin asked "What do animal doctors have to do with war?"

Before Mr. DeMartino can answer Quinn taps Kevin's shoulder.

"That's a veterinarian, Kevin. A veteran is someone who was in the military."

Mr. DeMartino said "Thank you, Miss Morgendorffer".

Quinn smiles. Sandi, for once, doesn't stare daggers at her but rather just hangs her own head looking miserable.

* * *

Later, in the school cafeteria, Quinn, Stacy and Tiffany at the popular table. Sandi is not there because she is still not on good speaking terms with any of them.

Quinn said "...so now I have to write about the life of a war hero".

Tiffany said "I...pityyy...yoouu".

Stacy asked "So, do you know who you're gonna write about?"

"My grandfather, Adam Morgendorffer. He was a veteran of both World War II and Korea. I've always wanted to know how he got the nickname Mad Dog."

Tiffany said ""Mad Dog"...sooo...he...haad...raaabies?"

Stacy and Quinn give Tiffany a look of pity.

Stacy said "Why not ask him?"

"I can't. He died before I was born, right after my parents got married. I'll have to talk to Grandma Ruth."

"I can look him up on the internet, maybe I'll find something you can use."

"Stacy, you're the best."

* * *

That afternoon Quinn is her room, sitting at her desk with pen and paper while she's on the phone.

"Hi, Grandma Ruth. It's Quinn."

Ruth is on the other end of the line.

She said "Why, Quinn, what a lovely surprise. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Quinn said "For school I have to write an essay about a decorated war veteran. I need to ask some questions about Grandpa Adam."

"I'll try my best to answer but you must understand that he never talked about his wartime experiences."

"That's okay. I'm trying to cover all aspects of his life. What can you tell me about his childhood?"

Ruth explained "Well, he was born on August 10, 1927 in Bellefonte, PA. He grew up on the family farm. In his family there was a long and proud tradition of military service. That's why he dropped out of high school to join the army."

"How did you two meet?"

"We were high school sweethearts. We started dating early in our freshman year. My Adam was such a charmer in his youth. It was love at first sight."

Visibly touched, Quinn said "That's so sweet."

Ruth said "I remember when he told me that he'd enlisted. It was the day after his seventeenth birthday."

* * *

 **Bellefonte, PA August 11, 1944**

A teenage Adam and Ruth are sitting on a hilltop watching the sun set between the Allegehenny Mountains. Teenage Adam looks like Jake in his military school days. Teenage Ruth looks like Daria minus the glasses.

Ruth said "Oh, Adam, isn't the sunset beautiful?"

Adam said "Not as beautiful as you, Ruth."

Ruth blushes.

"Oh, you."

The two kiss. Adam looks nervous.

"Ruth, you know I love you, don't you?"

"Of course I do."

Nervous, Adam said "The thing is, I love my country too. That's why I enlisted."

Ruth gasps in horror. Her boyfriend is going off to war.

"But, what about us? What about school?"

Adam explained "Ruth, there's a war going on. Have you been listening to the news? We've got the Nazi's on the run in Europe. It won't be long until we've taken care of Hitler. Tojo won't stand a chance once we turn our full attention on the Japs. If I wait until I finish high school the war could be over by then. Mom and Pop agree so they signed the permission slip yesterday and I enlisted in the army today."

Almost in tears, Ruth said "Adam, I'm afraid you won't come back."

"I'll come back, I promise, but my country needs me. I know that you need me too but I need you to understand why I'm doing this. Military service is a Morgendorffer tradition."

"I know, but I'm still scared. I love you."

"If I live I swear I'll come back to you and we can be together."

They hug.

Ruth said "I'll wait for you."

* * *

 **2001**

Quinn is on the phone with a now 73 year old Ruth.

Ruth said "And that's what I did. When he came back he told me he wanted to stay in the Army as a career and asked me to marry him. I said yes. Our wedding was two days after my high school graduation. I went from high school student to army wife. He got his GED and became an NCO."

Quinn said "That's kinda sweet."

"The thing is that when he came back he was different. War had made him hard, almost cruel, but I was too blinded by love to notice. Later on, he was shipped off to Korea but only stayed for four months. When he came back he'd lost a leg and developed a fear of razors. He was medically discharged after that."

Quinn looks sorrowful.

"That's so sad."

Ruth continued "He bacame obsessed with toughening Jake up after that. He wanted Jake to continue the fight for him."

 _That explains a lot._ Quinn thought.

" So that's why Dad is always so angry with him?"

"It is." said Ruth, "When your parents started dating your grandfather turned totally against your father. He thought your mother was a communist slut who'd corrupted his only son. That's why he blew off your parents wedding with a flimsy excuse about clipping the dogs nails."

A brief flicker of rage crosses Quinn's face.

"That's kind of cruel."

Not acknowledging Quinn's accusatory tone, Ruth said "Your grandfather died only a little over a month later. A sudden heart attack killed him just one day shy of his forty-eighth birthday.:

Quinn looks thoughtful and a little sad.

Ruth asked "Is there anything else you want to know, dear?"

"Do you know anyone I can get in touch with that can tell me about his wartime experiences?"

"An old family friend, Eric Smith, served with your grandfather in the Battle of Okinawa. He can probably tell you about that. He actually lives in Lawndale at the Better Days Retirement Home."

Quinn said "Thanks, Grandma Ruth."

Ruth replied "Glad to be of service, Quinn."

"Well, bye."

"Goodbye, dear."

They hang up.

Quinn thought _Looks like I'm spending tomorrow afternoon at the nursing home._

* * *

The following afternoon at the Better Days Retirement Home, Quinn approaches the front desk with a notebook in her hand. The desk clerk is a middle aged dark-haired woman with thick glasses.

She asked "Can I help you?"

Quinn answered "I'm Quinn Morgendorffer. I'm here to see Eric Smith, he's expecting me."

"Room 308, just down the hall."

"Thanks."

Quinn approaches room 308 and knocks.

"Who is it?"

"It's Quinn, Ruth and Adam Morgendorffer's granddaughter. Grandma Ruth told you I was coming."

"Come in."

She enters the room. Seated at a small table is Eric. He is balding and has a very sagged faced that shows his 81 years. He smiles politely at Quinn.

Eric said "Well aren't you a pretty thing. Oh, how I wish I was still young."

"Thanks."

Eric gestures at an empty chair across the table from him.

"Please, have a seat."

Quinn sits down.

"So you're Mad Dog's granddaughter."

"I always wondered how he got that nickname."

"I can tell you. We served together in Okinawa."

Quinn gets out her pen and starts to take notes.

Eric said "I remember when I met your grandfather. He'd just shipped in. He was a timid but eager guy. At first we called him Private Kid because he was so young."

* * *

 **Music:** "One" by Metallica

 **Okinawa, Spring 1945**

The place is a bloody killing field. The whole area is strewn with the dismembered and bullet ridden bodies of American Soldiers and Marines as well as Japanese Soldiers and Okinawan civilians. Sounds of bombs and gunfire rage everywhere as both sides are wantonly slaughtering each other. Everywhere one looks people are shot, knifed, blown up and in some cases eviscerated by hand.

 **Eric:** (Narration VO) I'll never forget that day. We were trying to take a Japenese fortification atop a hill. We tried once and were repelled.

American soldiers charge at a fortified building only to be mowed down by machine gun fire. Japanese infantry charge back and drive back the Americans. Adam Morgendorffer and a young Eric Smith among the retreating soldiers. Bullets from both Japanese rifles and machine guns fly all around them.

Adam said "GAH! Holy shit!"

Eric said "Move it, Morgendorffer."

The US encampment the night after the first failed assault.

 **Eric:** (Narration VO) The Japs even sent infiltrators to our encampment to kill us in our sleep.

A Japanese man with a dagger sneaks up on a sleeping American soldier and slits his throat.

The Assassin says "Gaijinu. (Barbarian dog.)"

 **Eric:** (Narration VO) We assaulted the position again the next day, with the same result. On the third day we tried again and that's when it got really bloody.

The third assault is so bloody that the Americans are being butchered like stuck pigs. Even some Japanese Officers sneak up on Americans and cut them down with their Katanas. Adam and Young Eric shooting at the Japanes from behind a large boulder. They stop when they hear gunfire coming from behind.

Eris said "What the fuck?"

A regiment of Japanese troops is advancing from behind. They're being supported by a belt fed machine gun atop what appears to be an ATV.

Adam exclaimed "We're surrounded!"

Adam and young Eric shoot at the advancing Japanese troops when they are snuck up on by a four Japanese troops, three soldiers and an officer. The three enlisted men rush and disarm Eric while the officer wraps his belt around Adam's throat and begins to strangle him. Adam drops his rifle and struggles against his attacker while the other three work Eric over and force him to watch their leader strangle Adam.

 **Eric:** (Narration VO) At that moment, something in your grandfather snapped.

Adam reaches behind and unsheates the officer's sword. He then plunges the sword into the officers abdomen and slices his belly open. The other three enemy troops are too stunned to react.

"GRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!"

He charges at the other three and cuts them all down, saving Eric. With the belt still around his neck Adam holds the sword in one hand and his own combat knife in the other. He turns toward the Japanese troops advancing from behind. The look on his face is one of animalistic rage.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

He charges at them Wolverine style. They shoot and miss. Adam ruthlessly cuts them down as he charges through them on his way to the Japanese vehicle mounted machine gun. One Japanes soldier tries to face him head on but his rifle jams.

"DIE, YOU MOTHERFUCKING JAP!"

Adam plunges both the sword and his knife into the enemy's midsection. He spreads his arms, spraying the enemies blood and guts all over himself.

"HHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!"

He charges at the vehicle with the machine gun. From his POV everything is tinted red and the Japanese soldiers have snake eyes and fangs. He jumps up and uses his blades to rapidly hack the gunner to bits. He turns the gun on the vehicle and blows the drivers head clean off. Next he turns the gun on the Japanese infantrymen and ruthlessly mows them down.

"DIE, YOU FUCKING JAPS! I'LL KILL EVERY GODDAMN ONE OF YOU ANIMALS!"

Meanwhile, an American Brigadier General sees what all is unfolding.

"Let's take the offensive, now." he ordered.

The Americans push forward. The Japanese defenders can't fight back because Adam constantly mows them down with the machine gun. Next, the Japanese troops surrender while the Japanese officers commit mass suicide.

* * *

 **Eric's room at Better Days, 2001.**

Quinn listens intently as Eric finishes the story.

"We took the Japanese position that day. If it hadn't been for your grandfather, though, we'd have all been slaughtered to the last man. His actions that day earned him the Congressional Medal of Honor and a new nickname: Mad Dog."

Quinn is visibly amazed, and somewhat horrified by the gory details.

"Whoa, that's really intense."

Eric said "That's war for ya. I stayed in touch with him over the years. After Korea, he grew very bitter. Making his son, your father, into a lethal machine of war became his obsession. I remember one visit when your father was eight."

* * *

 **Glen Burnie, MD 1958**

In a suburban back yard, an eight year old Jake cowers and cries while Mad Dog whips him mercilessly with a belt. Mad Dog now looks like grown up Jake with a beard.

Jake cried "Daddy...sod...sob...stop...WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Adam snarled "Shut up you Godamn pussy ass waste of manhood."

Eric comes in and sees what's happening. He's visibly shocked.

"Jesus, Mad Dog! What are you doing?"

Mad Dog turns his wrath on Eric.

"Stay out of this, Eric. The boy needs to learn how to be a man. How's he gonna fight the commies if I don't toughen him up?" He resumes beating Jake, "QUIT CRYING, YOU FUCKING NANCY!"

* * *

 **Lawndale, NJ 2001**

A very solmn Eric has just told the story. Quinn is horrified and appalled.

She said "My god, that's terrible."

Shaking his head, Eric said "It's true."

Upset, Quinn asks "Why didn't you stop him, or tell the authorities?"

"Two reasons. One: I would've been betraying my friend. Two: hitting your own kid with a belt wasn't considered abuse in the fifties."

Quinn looks thoughtful.

* * *

 **Music:** "Would" by Alice in Chains

Quinn is in her room at her desk going over her notes. She looks a little distressed.

 _My God, that was so intense. The horror grandpa experienced. It's heartbreaking to know that it turned him into the monster that Dad's always ranting about._

At that minute the phone rings. Quinn picks it up.

"Hello."

Stacy is on the other end of the line.

"Quinn, it's Stacy. Can you stop by tomorrow afternoon. I found something about your grandfather on the internet."

* * *

At Stacy's house, in her room, Stacy and Quinn are at the desk looking at Stacy's computer.

Stacy said "I ran a google search and found this site that has veterans post their experiences. I found a story that mentions your grandfather when he was in Korea."

Quinn said "Stacy, you didn't have too do this for me."

Stacy beams proudly.

"No, I didn't have to, I wanted to. You're my best friend."

Quinn is visibly touched by the sentiment.

Stacy said "Here we are. It seems your grandfather was at Chosin Reservoir in 1950."

Both girls read intently. They start to look horrified.

"My God" Stacy gasped, "that's horrible."

Quinn said "And I thought Okinawa was intense."

"I'll print it out for you."

She clicks on her mouse and the story prints out. Stacy hands it to Quinn.

"Here you go."

"Thanks, Stacy."

* * *

Meanwhile, in a conference room, Superintendent Cartwright is meeting with the rest of the Board of Education.

He said "Now, as you are all aware, the corruption scandal at Lawndale High has not only resulted in the arrest of Ms. Li but has forced me to dismiss the Vice Principal, the Assistant Vice Principal and the Guidance Counselors. I have also recieved resignations from several teachers such as Mrs. Bennet and Ms. Morris. It seems that corruption has been endemic under Ms. Li."

The rest of the board speak amongst themselves.

Cartwright went on "I called this meeting to start arranging for a new administration at Lawndale High. We need to install a new principal as soon as possible."

A board member, a nerdy red haired guy with glasses and a nasally voice, speaks up.

"If I recall the county charter, title 5, section b, has a clear line of succession. It goes from principal to vice principal to assistant vice principal to guidence counselors to most senior faculty member. It's obvious who the new principal of Lawndale must be."

Cartwright looks very nervous.

 _Oh God!_ he thought as he said "Are you sure that's a good idea?

"No, but it is unfortunately not only in the county charter but also in several contracts with the New Jersey Teachers Union. We have no choice."

Cartwright lets out a defeated sigh.

"So be it."

* * *

 **Music:** "Pardon Me" by Incubus

That evening in her room, Quinn seated at her desk intently reading the story that was printed out.

 _"When I arrived in Korea I was immediately starstruck when I met our squad leader, Sgt. Adam Morgendorffer. I was serving alongside Mad Dog, the hero of Okinawa." Wow, I never knew Grandpa Adam was so respected._

Quinn continues to read.

 _"We'd had the commies on the run. At Chosin Reservoir, though, things went south. The kimichi's were being reinforced by chinks."_ (she shakes her head in disgust) _That's sooo racist._

Quinn continues to read. As she does she imagines what it was like.

* * *

The chaos of battle is all around. A squad of American soldiers is shooting it out against enemies on all sides. Among them are Adam and a soldier who looks like Jeffy.

The Jeffy look alike said "We're surrounded!"

Adam barked "Shut up and open fire."

The shooting continues.

* * *

Quinn continues to read and looks more distressed as she does.

 _We were now running. The enemy had the upper hand and we were being slaughtered. We even had to engage the enemy hand to hand._

* * *

Adam struggles against a North Korean soldier. The North Korean pulls out a straight edge razor and slashes Adams throat.

"GAH!"

At this point the Jeffy look alike jumps on the North Korean and slits his throat with a combat knife.

"SARGE!"

He runs over to Adam. We see that the cut is not deep enough to kill or damage any organs. He is bleeding profusely, however.

"MEDIC!" shouted the Jeffy clone.

* * *

 _So that's where he got the razor phobia._ Quinn continues reading _"Winter was setting in. Men are succumbing to frostbite. After a few days of this the only members of our platoon still alive are me and Morgendorffer. I had to carry him as he had frostbite on his foot and couldn't walk."_ She looks up from the paper _That's terrible._

She continues to read. She soon approaches the end.

 _"So that's how I survived the battle of Chosin Reservoir. Of our platoon only Sgt. Morgendorffer and I survived, and he had to be sent back to the States. His left foot had to be amputated and he will most likely be medically discharged from the Army. I remember the last time I spoke to him. I payed him a visit while he was in the infirmary..."_

* * *

The Jeffy clone sitting by a hospital bed. Adam is sitting up in the bed.

Adam sounds bitter as he says "So now they're sending me home, Goddammit. I can't stay in the fight."

The Jeffy clone said "Sarge, you're in no shape to fight. Look at it this way, you get to spend time at home with your family."

Adam grins sadistically.

"Of course, I have a son. When he grows up he can continue the fight."

The Jeffy clone looks worried.

His voice dripping with malice, Adam said "Oh, yeah. I'll make Jake into the most lethal killing machine in the world. I'll either turn him into a badass commie killer or break him trying. Jake WILL carry on the fight, I swear it. I'm gonna make a man out of him."

* * *

Quinn finishes reading and has a solemn look on her face.

 _So that's why Grandpa was so brutal toward Dad._

Quinn gets up and walks out of the room.

In the living room, Jake is sitting on the sofa drinking a martini. He looks pissed. Quinn approaches and she looks sad. Jake doesn't see her but he looks at the floor and shakes his fist.

"BURN IN HELL, OLD MAN!"

"Daddy."

This snaps Jake out of his rage.

"Oh, Hi, Quinn. What's on your mind?"

Quinn said "I've been thinking about Grandpa and..."

"Lousy, sadistic, ruthless, UNCARING.."

"Daddy, calm down!"

This snaps him out of his impending rant.

"Sorry."

Quinn said "I just wanted you to know your father was wrong. You're a stronger man than he was. He let his life experiences turn him into an abusive monster. You could've turned out like that too but you didn't. You don't have to be a brut in order to be a man."

Visibly moved, Jake immediately gets up and hugs Quinn. Quinn hugs him back.

Jake said "Thanks, sweetie."

* * *

In his class a few days later, Mr. DeMartino is handing back the graded essays. He walks up to Sandi.

"Miss Griffin, while your summary of the RAMBO movies was entertaining, I wanted you to write about a REAL combat veteran and not some OVER THE TOP FICTIONAL CHARACTER. However, you had a decent grasp of the CONCEPT of PTSD and that saved you from an F."

Sandi sighs as she looks at the D- on her paper. Next Mr. DeMartino hands Quinn back her essay.

"VERY good work, Miss Morgendorffer. Your essay about your grandfather was INFORMATIVE and revealed in graphic DETAIL the psychological toll that WARFARE takes on those who fight it."

Quinn smiles. Her paper has an A+. At this moment, Superintendent Cartwright walks in.

Cartwright said "Mr. DeMartino, I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"To what do I OWE this inconvenient SURPRISE?"

"As you know, this school needs a new principal. With the whole administration gone the line of succession falls to the most senior faculty member: you."

The whole class gasps as Mr. DeMartino's jaw drops.

"That's right, Mr. DeMartino. You are the new principal of Lawndale High. Congratulations."

With that, Cartwright leaves.

Stunned, Mr. DeMartino said "I...I'm...the principal."

He looks at the class and grins psychotically.

"heh...ha..HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HAAAAH, HAAAAAH, HAAAH."

As he continues to laugh maniacially the whole class squirms.

 **Next Time**

Stacy gets a car for her eighteenth birthday and she and Quinn take a Spring Break road trip. Daria and Jane are forced to tag along.


	10. Sisters Gone Wild

Opening Montage

 **Music:** "Overprotected" by Britney Spears

We first see Quinn walking on a sidewalk. Her pace quickens as the music picks up. Next, we see her in the halls of Lawndale High talking with the former Fashion Club. This is followed by her being praised by Mr. DeMartino while Sandi stares daggers at her. Afterward we see her getting more attention from Helen and Jake than she either wants or needs. The next shot is Quinn being followed by the three J's. Next, we see her hanging out on Dega Street with Jane and Lindy. Montage ends with Quinn's smiling face in a circle with a pink background. Beneath that we see the title.

Quinn

in

"Sisters Gone Wild"

Story by

WildDogJJ

In the hallway at Lawndale High, Quinn, Stacy and Tiffany are by Quinn's locker. Quinn has just gotten her stuff out as they are getting ready to go home. The three J's approach.

Joey said "Hey, Quinn, can I drive you somewhere?"

Jeffy said "I'll give you a ride home."

Jamie said "I'll give all three of you a ride to the mall."

Quinn smiles. She's about to speak when...

"Actually" said Stacy, "I was going to give both of them a ride."

Everyone looks puzzled.

Tiffany asked "Whaaaat?"

Quinn said "Yeah, Stacy, you don't have a car."

Stacy pulls a set of keys out of her purse and smiles.

"Don't I?"

* * *

 **Song:** "Perfect Day" by Hoku

Stacy is driving Quinn and Tiffany around in her new car, a red Camaro Z/28 T-top. While Stacy drives her new car Quinn is in the passenger seat while Tiffany sits in the back.

Stacy said "Yep, this was my birthday present from my parents."

Impressed, Quinn said "Stacy, this is so cool."

Tiffany said "Yeeaaaah...reeally...coooooolllllll."

Stacy said "Thanks, you guys." She gets an idea, "Hey, spring break is coming up and it's senior year. Remember that travel fund the Fashion Club had?"

Quinn said "The Senior Spring Break Fund. How could I forget?"

Tiffany said "I...thinnk...weee...still...haaave...iiit."

"Right" said Stacy, "I was thinking since I have a car and the Fund, why don't we take that trip ourselves, just as friends."

Tiffany said "IIII...caaan't...I...haave...toooo...go...tooooo...my...cousin's...weddddding."

"Well, I'll go." said Quinn.

"Okay, so we're going to Miami for Spring Break."

Quinn suddenly gets an idea.

"Stacy, since the car seats four can we take my sister and Jane."

"Of course. Jane's pretty cool now that I know her. Maybe your sister will learn to have fun."

"That's the idea."

* * *

The North End, Boston's Little Italy, a place called Colombino's Pizza e pasta. Inside, Daria and Jane in a booth having a pizza dinner, just like they used to do in Lawndale.

Jane said "You know next week is Spring Break, don't you?"

Daria said "Jenny, my slutty roommate, won't shut up about it. She told me she hopes I get laid so I told her I hope she get's an STD."

"Well, what are we gonna do?"

"Enjoy the resulting peace and quiet while our classmates make fools of themselves down south."

"Well, aren't you the party animal."

At this moment Daria's cell phone rings.

She said "How much you want to bet that's Quinn calling to ask me what I'm doing over the break."

Daria answers.

"Hey, Quinn...yeah, she's here...just a second..."she hands her phone to Jane, "Quinn wants to talk to you."

"What can I do for you, my young apprentice."

Quinn said "Jane, what are you and Daria doing for Spring Break?"

"Watching a lot of Sick, Sad World."

Quinn asked "That's it?'

Jane answered "Due to lack of interest on your sister's part and lack of funds on both our parts."

Quinn explains "When the Fashion Club still existed we had a special fund for a Spring Break trip senior year. The club's gone but Stacy still has the money. Why don't you come with us to Miami, my treat?"

"Sounds fun, but why tell me first?"

"So you can pressure Daria into coming along."

Jane said "Just a minute." She puts her hand on the phone, "Quinn wants to take us to Miami for Spring Break".

Daria asked "And why would I say yes to that?"

"Come on, I promised to drag your ass to more parties. They don't get bigger than Spring Break in Miami. You might have fun for a change". She gets back on with Quinn, "I say we put it to a vote. All opposed?"

Daria said "Nay"

Jane said "All in favor?"

Quinn said "Aye."

Jane said "Aye. Two ayes to your nay, Daria, we're going even if I have to hogtie you."

Daria lets out a defeated sigh.

 _Those two working together is scary._

* * *

 **Music:** "Miami Vice Theme" by Jan Hammer

Stacy's Camaro is pulling up to a hotel in South Beach. Stacy, Quinn, Daria and Jane get out of the car and enter the hotel.

Once in the hotel room, the four girls settle in. Due to high costs they have to share the room. Daria is less than thrilled.

She said "I can't believe I got talked into this. I can't believe Jane sided with Quinn on this."

Jane said "Come on, Daria, we're in college. It's the time to be irresponsible."

"Because why study when you can get drunk and have unsafe sex instead?"

Quinn said "Let's get into our swimsuits and hit the beach."

Stacy said "Quinn, that's a great idea."

Daria looks uncomfortable, which everyone notices.

Stacy asked "You did bring a swimsuit, didn't you?"

Daria said "I don't own a bathing suit."

Jane rhetorically asked "Why does that not surprise me?"

Quinn asked her sister "How could you not own a bathing suit?"

"Because the last time I needed one was when we were at Camp Grizzly, and that was almost seven years ago."

Quinn looks thoughtful while Stacy has a "Is she serious?" look on her face.

Smiling, Quinn said "There's only one solution: shopping."

Daria groans.

Quinn said "You've got two former Fashion Club members and a best friend with an eye for aesthetics with you. What could go wrong?"

* * *

 **Music:** "Panama" by Van Halen

The four girls navigate a street crowded by hard partying spring breakers. Many are already drunk. Off to the side Brittany and Angie in front of a cameraman and a guy who looks like Joe Francis.

Joe said "C'mon, you're on "Girls Gone Crazy". Give each other a kiss at least."

Brittany twirls her hair and looks vacant.

"Okay."

She and Angie french kiss.

Joe said "Oh, yeah, that's hot. Now show your boobs for free tequila and your "Girls Gone Crazy" T-shirts."

Daria looks away in disgust and we don't get to see the girls flash. Next, the girls enter a boutique.

* * *

Inside the fitting room Jane, Stacy and Quinn are outside the stall while Daria is inside.

Quinn said "So, can we see it?"

"No."

Jane said "Come on, Daria, the female body is nothing to be ashamed of."

Stacy said "Yeah, you're among friends."

Daria said "Stacy, since when am I your friend?"

"Daria, your sister's my best friend. That makes you my friend too."

Sarcastic, Daria said "I'm touched."

Quinn said "Come on, sis. There's nothing to be afraid of. Me and Jane are here."

Daria sighs and opens the door. She's in a leopard print bikini with a low cut bottom and string top. Her body is surprisingly curvaceous. In short, she's secretly hot.

Jane commented "If ever I was tempted to lez out."

Daria gives Jane a death glare.

"You look great" said Jane, "take the compliment."

Quinn said "Yeah, I always said you'd be as attractive as me if you'd just work at it."

Stacy said "She's right, Daria. Under the unfashionable clothes and big glasses you really are just as attractive as Quinn."

Daria looks miserable.

"I'll buy it if only to shut you guys up."

* * *

T

The four girls exit with shopping bags. A bunch of visibly drunk college guys approach. One of them, a bleach blonde surfer dude, stops in front of Daria. He has a beer in his hand.

"PARRRRRTTTTTTYYYYYYYYY!"

As he throws his hands up in the air and shouts he starts to look really sick.

"urp...glug...hack...burp...BLEEEEEEEAAAAAACCCCCCHHHHHHHHH"

He pukes all over Daria's shirt. He then chugs more beer as he staggers away.

"WHOO...HOOO!"

Daria looks pissed.

* * *

 **Music:** "Miami" by Will Smith

Stacy, Quinn, Daria and Jane sunbathing on the beach. Stacy is wearing a blue strap bikini while Quinn is in a pink string bikini and Daria is in a leopard print string bikini. Jane is in a red strap bikini that has a push up top for the purpose of making certain...features appear bigger. The sight is one of Upchucks dreams come true.

Stacy said "Isn't this great, you guys?"

Quinn agreed "Totally. I can't believe all the cute guys. You having fun, Daria?"

"No."

Jane said "Come on, loosen up. We're in college, this is when we're supposed to be taking full advantage of being out from the watchful eyes of our parents."

Daria commented "Your parents eyes never were that watchful to begin with."

"Benefits of benign neglect."

Stacy notices the negative vibe that Daria is giving off.

"Daria, what's wrong with you? I mean we're on a beach getting attention from cute guys and you're acting like you're completely miserable."

Daria looks irritated.

"I'm in public wearing something that makes me feel naked, I'm seeing alcohol fueled debauchery all around me and I was puked on by a random drunk. Why would I be cheerful?"

Quinn said "Daria, your body is similar to mine. Why not show it off? We both look good."

"I'd rather be judged for my brain than my body."

Jane said "Daria, your body is the first thing people notice. I admit that's shallow but that's how the world works."

Quinn said "Besides, your looks only bring them in. Your personality is what's gonna either keep them around or drive them away."

Daria sighs. She has to admit to herself that Quinn has a point. Nearby are four good looking guys who resemble a genderbent Fashion Club. One of them looks like a male version of Quinn. Another has wavy, medium length brown hair like Sandi. The third one has brown hair cut in a buzz and sparkling eyes like Stacy while the fourth guy is asian a la Tiffany.

The Male Sandi said "Yo, Stevie, pass me a beer."

The Stacy lookalike, Stevie, reaches into the cooler and hands the male Sandi a beer.

"Here you go, Sammy."

"Thanks, man." Sammy notices the male Quinn and male Tiffany looking at our heroines, "Quint, Tommy, what you guys lookin' at?"

Quint said "Those four chicks over there."

Tommy said "They're hot."

Sammy and Stevie start to look.

Sammy said "You're right."

Stevie added "Especially the brunette with the glasses."

Cut back to the girls. Jane taps Daria on the shoulder.

Jane said "Those guys are checking us out."

Quinn looks up and says "You're right."

Stacy commented "The redhead's kinda cute."

Jane signals them over.

Daria asked "What are you doing?"

"Come on, they might be worth getting to know."

"They might also be date rapists."

Quinn said "Come on, you wanna overcome your issues you need to open up. Just remember, you're among friends."

The guys approach.

Sammy said "You saw us looking, huh. Sorry about that."

Smiling, Stacy said "Don't apologise. It's actually flattering."

Quint asked "So what are you're names?"

Quinn answered "I'm Quinn," points to Stacy, "My best friend, Stacy." points to Daria "My sister, Daria." points to Jane, "Our mutual friend, Jane".

Daria looks uncomfortable.

* * *

At the hotel pool area that evening the swimming pool filled with spring breakers. There's a huge stage on one side and a massive bar on the other. A dark haired guy steps on stage and takes to the microphone.

"You ready to get this party started?"

The Crowd chanted "YEAH!"

"I can't hear you!"

"YEAAAAAAHHHH!"

"Let's roll."

He gest a hose and sprays the whole crowd with foam. Quinn, Stacy and Jane are in the crowd. They are still in their bikinis. Jane is flirting with Sammy.

Sammy asked "Where's your friend?"

Jane said "Fun isn't exactly Daria's thing. She's at the bar drinking a soda."

Daria is indeed having a soda at the bar and looking miserable. She too is still in a bikini. The bartender, a muscular dark haired guy, comes over.

He commented "You don't look too happy."

Daria deadpanned "What gave me away?"

"Try this. First ones on the house."

He hands Daria a dark drink on the rocks. Daria takes a sip and scrunches her nose after.

"What the hell is this?"

"It's a Jager Bomb, Jagermeister and Red Bull, it'll help you loosen up."

Just then Jane and Sammy approach.

"Daria."

"Yes, Jane."

Jane said "Just wanted you to know that you shouldn't go back to the room anytime soon. Me and Sammy here are going to do some aerobics, if you know what I mean."

Daria said "I wish I didn't."

"So, Sammy, ready to show me what you've got?"

"You bet."

With that, they leave. Daria takes the rest of the Jager Bomb and downs it in one shot.

"Get me another."

"Daria?" said a familiar voice from behind.

Daria turns around. It's Tom Sloane.

"Tom!? What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

* * *

Quinn and Stacy are dancing in the crowd. They are approached by a bikini model with a whistle and a big bottle of tequila. She blows the whistle to get Quinn and Stacy's attention.

"Tequila shots, ladies? They're free."

Quinn said "No thanks. I don't drink."

Stacy said "I'll have a shot."

Quinn is shocked.

"Stacy!"

"Come on, Quinn. It's spring break so we might as well get a little crazy."

Stacy takes her shot.

 _Might as well._ Quinn thought as she said "I'll take two."

Quinn downs both of hers rapidly.

"You know what, it's spring break. Keep 'em coming."

Meanwhile at the bar, both Daria and Tom are now a little tipsy.

Tom asked "Wanna dance?"

Daria said "You know I can't dance."

"Blame it on the booze."

Daria has yet another Jager Bomb and smiles.

"Might as well."

She and Tom join the crowd. Cut back to Quinn and Stacy. Quinn looks a little tipsy herself.

Quinn said "I'm hitting the bar."

Quinn goes to the bar while Stacy looks a little concerned.

* * *

 **Music:** "Early Morning Stoned Pimp" by Kid Rock

At the door to the room our foursome share sounds can be heard from inside.

Jane's voice "Yes...yes...oh...baby."

Sammy's voice "ugh...so...hot"

Jane's voice "OH...OH...OH...WHAT THE HELL!?"

Sammy's voice "Come on. Be a little adventurous."

"I don't take it like that! GET OUT!"

"But..but..." we hear the sound of someone hitting someone else, "OW!"

The door swings open and Sammy runs out holding his clothes over his privates. Next, we see a disheveled Jane tying her bikini top back on. She looks pissed.

 _Might as well get back to the foam party._

* * *

Meanwhile, at the foam party, Stacy is walking to the bar to join Quinn when something catches her eye. It's a hot tub with a bunch of girls. They are obviously naked but the bubbles are obscuring enough of their bodies to keep it PG-13. There's a snorkel in the middle of the tub. Next, the person who was underwater come up. It's...Upchuck!

He said "Now that's what I call marine biology. Grrrrow!"

Stacy looks upset.

"Chuck, what the Hell?"

"STACY!?"

"How could you?"

Upchuck explained "They're drunk, I'm single and it's spring break. Why are you so upset?"

Stacy immediately calms down.

"Sorry, I was just surprised. I'm here with Quinn, Daria and Jane."

"Where are they?"

"Jane went back to the room with a guy, I don't know where Daria is and I was about to join Quinn at the bar for a few drinks."

"Have fun. Tell them I said hi."

"I will. See you around, Chuck."

Stacy continues to the bar. She has a thought.

 _We're just friends. So why do I get jealous when I see him with other girls?_

* * *

Meanwhile at the dance floor, Daria and Tom are dancing and doing shots. Daria is loosening up

She slurred "Yoou're cute."

Tom slurred "So're yoou."

They're both drunk and horny. They go from dancing to making out.

* * *

The foam party is now completely off the chain. At the outdoor bar Quinn is laying across the bar chugging beer directly from the tap while everyone cheers her on.

"GO, QUINNY! GO, QUINNY! GO, QUINNY! GO, QUINNY!"

Quinn stops chugging and gets off the bar.

"MORE TEQUILA!"

The bartender gives her a bottle of Cuervo Anejo. She doesn't bother with a glass but rather drinks it straight from the bottle. After one big swig she raises the bottle above her head and shouts.

"SPRING BREAK KICKS ASS! WOOOOOOOOOO!"

The crowd chanted "YEAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Meanwhile at the dance floor, Daria bumping and grinding on Tom while they also drunkenly make out.

Daria said "Weeelll... _hic_...someboody's 'cited."

Tom said "Yeah.. _hic_...baaaby."

Back at the hot tub. Upchuck is still in there with a bunch of girls. Stacy has joined them and has a drink in her hand. All are naked but the bubbles obscure enough of their bodies to keep it PG-13. Two of the girls are making out with each other.

Upchuck said "Oh, yeah! Mee-owww. Que passionato."

Stacy said "That's kinda weird."

She finishes her scotch on the rocks. Stacy notices how excited Chuck is watching two girls make out. That and the alcohol give her an idea.

"Hey, Chuck."

"Yes

Now, even Stacy is a little drunk. Her voice takes on a seductive tone.

"You like that, check this out."

She grabs the closest girl and kisses her passionately. When the kiss breaks..

"C'mere!"

She pulls Upchuck close and starts to make out with him. Before it goes R we cut to see Jane return to the party. She looks around. From her POV we first see a very drunk Quinn dancing on the bar.

"YEAH, BABY! SPRING BREAK! WOOOO-HOOOO!"

Jane shakes her head. Next, from Jane sees Stacy and Upchuck's hot tub makeout. She's visibly shocked.

 _Well,_ _THAT'S_ _something I wish I could unsee._

Jane scans the party and sees Daria and Tom on the dance floor. The two spot Jane and approach her. She can tell that they're both drunk.

Daria said "Hey... _hic_...Jaane."

Tom asked "Jane... _burp_...how arre you?"

"Could be better. I see Daria's finally learned to let loose."

Daria said "Oh, yeah! C'mon, Tom, le's go someplace private."

Tom asked "You sure?"

Daria kisses him passionately.

"I take that as a yes."

They leave.

* * *

Jane approaches the bar where a visibly drunk Quinn continues to make a fool of herself.

 **Music:** "American Badass" by Kid Rock

Quinn shouts "I LOVE THAT SONG!"

She bangs her head and makes the devil-horns hand gesture. She stops to take another swig of her tequila.

Jane said "Um, Quinn, maybe you should slow down."

"C'MON, JAAANNE, ISA PARTY! LE'S GED CRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAZZZZZZZYYYYYY!"

Quinn immediately jumps on the bar. She takes another swig of her tequila. Back ay the hot tub Stacy has just put her bikini back on. She looks pissed. After she walks away we see Upchuck making out with two other girls, having completely forgotten Stacy was even there. Stacy walks to the bar where Jane is watching Quinn dance on the bar and make a complete fool of herself.

Quinn shouts "WOOOOO-HOOOOO!"

Stacy asked "How much has she had?"

Jane said "Beats me."

Quinn takes another swig of her tequila. After this she takes off her bikini top and flashes the whole crowd but instead of her bare breasts we see a black box that says "European Verson Only". (Hey, I'm trying to keep it PG-13.) She twirls the bikini top over her head and throws it into the crowd. She faces them and raises both of her hands in the air.

"PAAARRRRTTTTTYYYYYY!"

Suddenly, she looks nauseous.

"glug...ug...urp...hmph...urrrppp...BLEEEEEAAAAAAAAAACCCCHHHHHHHHH."

She pukes all over the place. Next, she passes out and falls face first into a puddle of her own vomit.

Jane said "Uh-oh, Princess Pinkie couldn't hold her liquor."

* * *

The next morning, at Tom's hotel room, Tom and Daria in bed together. The sheets are high enough to cover anything inappropiate. Daria wakes up and reaches for her glasses. After she puts them on she notices that she's not in her room. She looks under the sheets and notices that she's naked. Next, she sees the sleeping Tom next to her. She puts it all together.

 _OH...MY...GOD!_

Later, at the four girls' hotel room, Quinn, Stacy and Jane wake up. Quinn groans and rubs her head.

"Did anyone get the number of that freight train?"

Jane said "Look at it this way, Quinn, you just got stinking drunk. I'm the one who hooked up with a guy who wanted to put it somewhere it doesn't belong."

"EWWWWWWW!"

"Says the girl who fell face first into a pool of her own vomit."

"Point taken."

Stacy asked "Where's Daria?"

Jane said "Beats me, she ran into Tom, her ex, after having too much alcohol."

At this point the door opens. It's Daria with a very ashamed look on her face.

Teasing, Jane asked "So, have a good time?"

Daria sighed "Very funny, Jane. We went back to his hotel room, one thing led to another."

All three girls are shocked.

Quinn gasped "Daria!"

Grinning, Jane said "Well, aren't you the vixen."

Daria confirmed "Yes, I lost my virginity in a drunken hookup with my ex-boyfriend. Let the mental torture begin."

Jane said "Daria, last night I lost my virginity to a perv."

Quinn said "I got drunk and made a total fool of myself in public."

Stacy said "And I kissed a girl in a hot tub."

Daria visibly feels better.

"So, I guess we're even on humiliation."

* * *

 **Music:** "Home, Sweet Home" by Motley Crue

Stacy's Camaro is going north on I-95 a few days later. Stacy is driving while Quinn is in the passenger seat. Daria and Jane are in the back.

Quinn asked "So, what did you guys think of the trip?"

Jane said "It was fun, and a little educational."

Daria said "Well, I did learn that I'm a total minx after too much Jagermeister."

Quinn said "I learned that a little tequila goes a long way."

Stacy said "And I learned that Upchuck, booze and hot tubs are a bad combination."

Jane added "And I learned that some guys really don't get what women want."

"Well" said Stacy, "it was a memorable week."

Quinn chirped "Yeah, despite the humiliation I still had a blast."

Jane suggested "Let's do this again next year."

"Let's not." said Daria.

Stacy asked "You think any of what we did is gonna come back to haunt us?"

Quinn said "Don't be silly, Stacy. No one back home will ever know."

* * *

The Morgendorffer House, night, one month later...

We keep focused on the outside of the house but hear what is going on inside.

Jake said "Helen's working overtime, Quinn's at a friends and I'm all alone. Might as well watch the latest "Girls Gone Crazy" DVD."

We hear the sound of a DVD being put into a player.

From the TV, Quinn's voice is heard.

"PAAAARRRRRTTTTTYYYYY!"

"GAH!"

 **Next Time**

Quinn is waiting to hear back from Pepperhill. Did she get in? And guess who comes crawling back to beg forgiveness.


	11. Acceptance

Opening Montage

 **Music:** "Overprotected" by Britney Spears

We first see Quinn walking on a sidewalk. Her pace quickens as the music picks up. Next, we see her in the halls of Lawndale High talking with the former Fashion Club. This is followed by her being praised by Mr. DeMartino while Sandi stares daggers at her. Afterward we see her getting more attention from Helen and Jake than she either wants or needs. The next shot is Quinn being followed by the three J's. Next, we see her hanging out on Dega Street with Jane and Lindy. Montage ends with Quinn's smiling face in a circle with a pink background. Beneath that we see the title.

Quinn

in

"Acceptance"

Story by

WildDogJJ

In the school cafeteria Quinn, Stacy and Tiffany having lunch at their usual table. Sandi is still not on good terms with them. Stacy looks happy.

She said "I got back my college acceptance letters today. I was accepted at both State U and Lawndale State."

Quinn said "Stacy, that's great."

Tiffany added "Yeeaahh...reaally...grreeaaattt."

Quinn asked "Did you apply anywhere else?"

Stacy said "No."

She sees the curious look on Quinn's face.

"I didn't take my grades seriously until this year. I only applied to State U and Lawndale state because I knew I'd never get in anywhere else. If I didn't work for the school paper I probably wouldn't have gotten into State. Where all did you apply, Quinn?"

"My first choice is Pepperhill, East Coast University is my second. Lawndale State and State U are my safety's. Which one are you going to go with?"

"State U, they have a pretty decent journalism program. Also, I want to go to State for...other reasons."

 _Like the fact that Upchuck goes to State U._ Quinn thought as she said "At least you know where you're going."

Stacy asked "Have you heard back from anyone yet, Quinn?"

"I already got in at both Lawndale State and State U. I haven't heard from Pepperhill or ECU yet. What about you, Tiffany?"

"Whaaat?"

Stacy asked "Where are you going to college?"

"I'm...not...goiinng...toooo...collllleeggge...I'm...going...to...LLLLLLLAAAAAAA...I...waaannt...toooo...beee...aann...acctrreeeesss."

Stacy and Quinn exchange "It figures" looks.

Stacy asked "Isn't ECU in New York City?"

Quinn said "Yeah, that's one of the reasons it's my second choice. If I can't go to college in LA than New York is the next best thing. Why do you ask?"

"Because I have a car and State is only a twenty minute drive from New York. If you went to ECU we could get together and hang out on the weekends."

Tiffany said "Annndd...if...yooouu...wennt...tooo...Pepperhill...weee...couuld...haang...out."

Quinn looks worried.

* * *

 **Music:** "Miss You Like Crazy" by Dream

In her room, Sandi sitting alone in a chair and looking sad as she stares at a picture. It's a picture of the Fashion Club from junior year. In the picture they are all smiles. Cut back to Sandi looking absolutely miserable.

"Sandi."

Linda is standing in the doorway. She has a very condescending look on her face.

"Still moping, I see. I can't blame you. If I lost all of my status I'd be pathetic and depressed as well."

Sandi looks angry for a second but goes back to looking sad. She's in no mood for a fight.

She said "Mom, I miss my friends."

"Sandi, I told you before, you don't need friends. It's better to have followers. You need to control everyone around you because that's the world we live in. Remember what I always told you?"

"'Friends are just enemies who aren't screwing you over at the moment.'"

"Exactly. You need to be strong in this world. For the last five months you've shown me nothing but weakness. I raised you better than that."

Now Sandi gets and stays angry.

"Mother, there's nothing wrong with not wanting to be alone."

Linda is unfazed.

"That is exactly the kind of mindset that will get you taken advantage of in life. And don't take that tone with me, young lady."

Sandi stands her ground.

"I don't want followers, I want my friends back."

Linda plays her trump card.

"If you feel that way, why don't you go live with them? Oh, I forgot, they all hate you now. Looks like living in my house by my rules is your only alternative to the homeless shelter."

Sandi lets out a defeated sigh. Linda smirks.

"That's what I thought."

She walks away. Sandi looks more miserable than she did before.

* * *

In the school library is a closed door marked "Group Study Room". Mr. DeMartino has converted it into a makeshift principals office. Inside, he's seated at the head of a table. Facuilty are seated all around.

Mr. DeMartino said "Now that I'm principal of this INSTITUTION, I'm making a few changes. MS. BARCH!"

"Yes?"

"I've been going over your GRADEBOOK and I noticed a pattern I find DISTURBING. It seems that the GRADES show a pattern of FAVORITISM toward female students."

Ms. Barch is visibly angry. She stands up.

"It's not my fault that women are the smarter sex. If you think.."

Mr. DeMartino is having none of it.

"I think that in light of the recent SCANDALS this school could do WITHOUT a gender discrimination suit. From now ON, you will grade your students based on MERIT rather than gender. If you DON'T I'll be forced to LET you go. Do you UNDERSTAND?"

Ms. Barch nods before sitting down and folding her arms.

"Dammit!" she muttered under her breath.

Mr. DeMartino went on "Now, there are going to be some CHANGES here. Academics will be given the same RESPECT and recognition as SPORTS AND CLUBS. The days of atheletes getting a free pass are OVER."

* * *

In the cafeteria Quinn and her friends are at the popular table. Quinn casts a glance over at Sandi, who is sitting alone and looking miserable. Stacy notices Quinn looking.

She asked "Quinn, what's up?"

"Just thinking about Sandi. She looks miserable."

Stacy said "Remember what she did, Quinn? It's her own fault."

Tiffany agreed "Yeeaah...herrrr...faaault."

"I know, but the more I think about it the more I understand why she turned on us. Fashion Club was her world and she wasn't ready to accept that we've outgrown it. I'm not saying she was right. I'm just saying maybe she doesn't deserve to be an outcast."

Stacy said "Quinn, you told me that she said she hates you. She probably hates me and Tiffany too. After all, we did take your side over hers."

"I know, but I remember how nice to me she was when I first moved here. She made me Vice President of the Fashion Club on my first day."

Stacy asked "Why do you think she did that?"

Quinn looks curious.

Stacy explained "She knew right away that you'd be a threat to her popularity. She made you vice president so she could keep you from becoming more popular than her. When you became more popular anyway, she started to be mean to you. That's how she's been for as long as I've known her. She's all about manipulation and intimidation. You remember how insecure I was when she was around."

Quinn looks thoughtful.

* * *

 **Music:** "Why Are You Running Away" by Hoobastank

Quinn is walking home alone. She looks deep in thought.

 _Stacy's right. Sandi manipulated me from day one, I can't forget that. I doubt she's changed in the last 5 months._

Quinn continues to walk and look lost in thought.

 _Still, she was genuinely grateful when I helped her lose weight last year. If she would've just realized that I wasn't out to steal her position we could've been real friends. I was only attacking her after she attacked me first._

Quinn rounds the corner onto Glen Oaks Drive. She continues to think.

 _Stacy's right. Jane told me how she and Sandi used to be friends. Sandi was a nice person once. The problem is that now she's been an alpha bitch for so long that I doubt she can go back. Who am I kidding, the nice girl Jane told me about died when Sandi was held back in fifth grade. Making up with her would just lead to the same old power struggles all over again._

Quinn reached home and notices a large manilla envelope sticking out of the mailbox. When she pulls it out she notices a smaller white envelope. She immediately rushes into the house. Once in the kitchen, Quinn stares at the two envelopes on the table. The address label on the big manilla envelope reads "East Coast University" and the little white envelope reads "Pepperhill University". Quinn opens the one from ECU first and reads it.

 _"Miss Quinn Morgendorffer, Congratulations and Welcome to East Coast University." One down, one more to go._

She opens the small white envelope and reads it. She looks completely deflated.

"Waiting list?"

* * *

At the student lounge at Raft College that evening, Daria and Jane sitting on a couch watching TV. Cut to the TV screen where we see an image of a bearded man typing on a computer.

"When writing fan fiction some people like to put in something sexual but cut out just as it gets naughty. Frustration Fanservice, next on Sick, Sad World!"

Cut back to Daria and Jane.

Jane said "So they're lampooning fanfic authors now."

Daria said "Guess the alien stories were getting old."

At this point Daria's cell phone rings. She answers.

"Hello, you've reached the Law Offices of Morgendorffer and Lane. We make a fortune off your misfortune."

Quinn is on the other end of the line.

She said "Daria, I've heard back from my first and second choice."

"Dates or colleges?"

"Colleges, Pepperhill and ECU. I got into ECU."

"And Pepperhill?"

"They wait listed me."

"No one gets in off the wait list."

"Way to make me feel better about it."

Daria said "I had a similar reaction when Tom said the same thing last year."

Quinn asked "What's that mean?"

"Bromwell wait listed me when I applied there. I quickly learned that the wait list is just a way to reject you without actually rejecting you."

Quinn is now visibly disappointed.

"I don't understand this. I've been a straight-A student for the past two years, I got a 1200 on my SAT and I made sure to mention my three years as Fashion Club Vice President and my tutoring Kevin this year. I should've gotten in with no trouble at all."

Daria looks thoughtful and then gets an idea.

"Do you have the letter?"

Quinn holds up the letter in her hand.

"I have it right here."

"Read it to me."

"'Miss Quinn Morgendorffer, Thank you for your interest in Pepperhill University. Your transcripts and extra-curriculars show that you more than meet the requirements for admission to our institution. However, it has come to our attention that your current school has become embroiled in scandal recently. This scandal includes grade fixing for certain students. Unfortunately, this brings the accuracy of your transcripts into question. Therefore, we have temproarily placed you on the waiting list while we investigate the matter. Thank you for your patience and understanding. Sincerly, Pepperhill University Admissions Office.'"

Daria said "It sounds to me like they just want to be sure you are what you claim. I wouldn't worry about it too much. This isn't like when Bromwell wait listed me. They had no intention of ever letting me in because, unlike Tom, I'm not a legacy."

Quinn said "Speaking of Tom, what about what happened when you ran into each other in Miami? Are you getting back together?"

Daria sighs. She knew this would come up at some point.

"We're not getting back together. Tom and I talked about what happened and we both accepted it for what it was: the result of consuming too much alcohol in a sexually charged environment."

 **"** I see. So this wait list thing is different from what happened to you last year."

"Yes, I wouldn't get too worked up about it. Even if you don't get into Pepperhill ECU is just as good a school."

Quinn is relieved to hear this.

"Thanks, Sis. Bye."

"Bye, Quinn."

They hang up.

Jane said "Daria, did I just hear you being positive?"

"Whatever gets her off the phone before the show comes back on."

* * *

The following afternoon Sandi walks up to the door of Casa Lane and rings the bell. Trent answers. He doesn't recognize Sandi since she was 11 the last time he saw her.

"Um...Who are you?"

"It's me, Sandi. I was friends with Jane in elementary school. Remember?"

Now Trent recognizes her.

"Sandi Griffin? Whoa, been awhile. How've you been?"

Sandi looks sad and sighs.

"Terrible. Is Jane here?"

"Janey's in Boston. She's at BFAC now."

Sandi now looks even sadder.

"Can I come in? I, like, need someone to talk to."

Trent thinks it over for a second.

 _Well, I gave Quinn a chance. Might as well give Sandi a chance too._ "Sure, come on in."

They both enter the house. Trent closes the door behind her. Next, they both sit on the couch.

He asked "So, why're you here? The last time I saw you was that time you snuck over here and your mom showed up and threatened a restraining order."

"Quinn and I were friends until last November when we had a huge fight. I've been lonely since then."

"But why come here? You and Jane haven't spoken since the summer after you were in fifth grade."

Sandi looks like a huge weight is on her shoulders.

She said "During my second year in fifth grade I fell in with a crowd of stuck up popular girls. I needed some new friends so I, like, acted like them until I actually became one of them. When I was in middle school I threw Jane under the bus because I was afraid my new friends wouldn't like me anymore if I started hanging out with her. I came here to apologize and try being her friend again."

The look on Trent's face shows that he feels a little bad for her.

He said "I'm not sure how to say this so I'll just tell it to you straight. I think you've waited too long. It's too late to make peace with Jane now. She's moved on. I'm sorry."

Sandi looks ready to cry.

Trent said "Look, it may be too late with Jane but it's not too late with Quinn. You can still make peace with her."

"She hates me now."

"How do you know? Are you, like, psychic or something? People always say things they regret saying later. Me and the guys say it to each other all the time. Did Quinn actually say she hates you?"

"No, but I know she does. How could she not hate me after what happened?"

"People aren't as unforgiving as you think. What's the last thing she said to you?"

Sandi thinks for a second, then remembers.

She said "I told her that I hated her. I didn't mean it, I was just angry. She said she didn't hate me, she pitys me."

Trent said "Sounds like she tried to make peace and you blew her off."

Sandi nods.

Trent went on "You've got nothing to lose trying to make peace with her now. If she sees that you've come around she'll probably welcome you back with open arms."

Sandi looks thoughtful.

"I guess it's worth a shot. Thanks."

She notices a packed suitcase.

" Are you going on vacation?"

Trent said "Moving, actually. My band, Mystik Spiral, just can't get a break around here. We're gonna try our luck in another town."

Sandi asked "Where?"

"Mirage, it's in California, or Texas, or whatever."

Sandi smiles.

 _Same old Trent._ "Good luck. I hope you guys get discovered."

"I hope you and Quinn work things out."

* * *

 **Music:** "Everywhere" by Michelle Branch

The next day in the school cafeteria Quinn, Stacy and Tiffany at their table. Quinn is telling them about her college letters.

"...so it turns out I may still get into Pepperhill. When I found out I was on the waiting list I was worried but they just wanna be sure my transcripts are accurate.

Stacy, remembering that she had exposed the corruption, said "Quinn, I'm sorry".

"It's not your fault, Stacy. Ms. Li was the one fixing grades. I'm just a victim."

"Well, if you get into Pepperhill I'll be happy and sad."

Tiffany asked "Whaaat?"

Stacy explained "Happy that she got into her first choice, sad that she'll be on the other side of the country."

"Whaaat?"

"Never mind. Quinn, are you sure you wanna go to Pepperhill?"

Quinn said "Of course I'm sure. Pepperhill's my first choice. Why do you ask?"

"If you go you'll be away from your family and all your friends."

Quinn said "I can make new friends easy enough."

Stacy looks sad, which Quinn notices.

"Stacy, we'll still be friends. I don't care how much distance is between us. I'll never forget you."

Stacy looks reassured.

"Thanks, Quinn."

Sandi, meanwhile, is sitting alone and looking miserable.

 _She's a much better friend than I ever was._

* * *

That evening Quinn, Jake and Helen are at the kitchen table. Jake is reading the paper.

Jake said "What the hell? Listen to this: "Disgraced former high school principal facing federal charges. An annonymous tip led to the arrest and firing of Lawndale High principal Angela Li. The ongoing investigation has shown a business association to one Leonard Lamm. A look into Mr. Lamm's business has revealed ties to alleged Philadelphia mob boss Johnny Mangano. Federal indictments are expected against both Ms. Li and Mr. Lamm as the continuing investigation reveals the former principal and marketing executive may have ties to organized crime." My God, does anyone have any decency anymore?"

Quinn said "No wonder Pepperhill wait listed me."

She looks defeated

" No chance I'll get in now."

Helen said "You could be wrong."

She pulls out a small white envelope.

" This was in todays mail."

Quinn takes the envelope.

"Small and thin, not a good sign."

Helen said "Now don't jump to conclusions, sweetie."

Quinn reads the letter and sighs.

"They finished the investigation..."

Helen said "Wonderful."

"...after the incoming class is full. I'm not going to Pepperhill."

* * *

At the kitchen table Quinn looking down while Jake and Helen try to console her.

Quinn said "All that effort and for what. I still didn't get in to Pepperhill."

Helen said "I'm so sorry, sweetie. I know how it feels."

"How? You didn't get rejected by your first choice because your high school had a corrupt principal."

"No, I got rejected by my first choice because it was the height of the baby boom and competition was so fierce that there just wasn't room for me. It was the same for my second and third chioce. I went to Middleton because all the other schools I'd applied to rejected me."

"But Pepperhill was my dream."

"It's not the end of the world, sweetie."

Jake said "Yeah, Middleton's a great school. You'll love it there."

Quinn scrunched her nose in disgust.

"Are you kidding me? No way. I didn't even apply to Middleton."

Jake loses it.

"GAH! OHMYGOD! YOU ENLISTED! OH, DEAR LORD! I'VE FAILED MY LITTLE GIRL!"

He looks at the floor and shakes his fist.

" HAPPY NOW, OLD MAN!? YOU COULDN'T TURN ME INTO A SOLDIER BUT YOUR GRANDDAUGHTER'S GONNA BE ONE! DAMMMIT!"

Helen barked "JAKE, CALM DOWN THIS INSTANT! She isn't joining the Army."

Snapping out of his rant Jake breathes a huge sigh of relief.

"Oh, Thank God! I'm sorry Pepperhill didn't work out."

Quinn has a serene smile on her face.

"You know what, I'm not that upset. I think I'd like ECU better anyway. I mean it's in New York, the magazine and fashion capital of the world. It has a great business school, which is a plus since I think I'd like to go into marketing. Stacy's going to State which is just across the Hudson, so I can hang out with her on the weekends. Another plus is that I can continue building a better relationship with Daria since she and Jane are only four hours away in Boston. ECU is the better choice."

Helen is visibly amazed by the display of maturity.

"You know, Quinn, I think this is the first time I've seen you take your future this seriously. It shows a lot of growth and maturity. I'm proud of you."

Jake said "You wanna go into marketing!"

He jumps out of his chair.

"YAHOO! MY LITTLE GIRL WANTS TO FOLLOW IN MY FOOTSTEPS!"

He looks at the floor, points and smiles.

" YOU HEAR THAT, OLD MAN? MY DAUGHTER WANTS TO BE IN MARKETING, SO TAKE THAT!"

Quinn and Helen are both visibly embarrassed.

Quinn said "And he wonders why I never introduce him to my friends."

* * *

 **Music:** "Candy" by Mandy Moore (author shudders)

The next day in the school cafeteria Quinn is telling Tiffany and Stacy about her decision to go to ESU.

Quinn said "So after Pepperhill rejected me I decided that I'd rather go to East Coast. I can't believe I'm attending college in New York next year. I can't wait."

Stacy said "Oh, Quinn, I'm so glad."

Tiffany said "Meeee...tooooo."

Stacy said "I'll be going to State. We'll only be twenty minutes away."

Quinn said "Yeah, me and my best friend at college in the same area. This is soo cool."

Quinn and Stacy actually hug. Sandi approaches the table. She looks surprisingly humble.

Sandi said "Can I talk to you guys?"

Quinn eyes Sandi with suspicion.

"Why?"

"Because I miss you, all three of you."

Quinn remains suspicious.

"I thought you hated me."

Sandi said "I just said because I was angry. I'm sorry for hurting you, Quinn. Stacy, I'm sorry I always treated you like a doormat. Tiffany, I'm sorry I was such a lousy friend. I'm sorry for everything."

Sandi is visibly trying to hold back the urge to cry.

Stacy said "How do we know you won't just go back to treating us all like crap again?"

Quinn said "Yeah, Sandi. You haven't spoken to us for months and now you want to make peace. What gives?"

Sandi explained "Look, all this time alone got me thinking. My mom hates me, my dad ignores me and my brothers are total brats. Being alone sucks. I treated my friends like shit and drove them away. I've come to understand that you three are the best thing that ever happened to me. You're my friends."

Quinn asks with suspicion "Are we really?"

Sandi starts to cry.

"You're... _sniff_...You're the only real friends I ever had. I... _sob_...I want my friends back. It's better to have friends than followers. I... _sniff_...I wish I realized that sooner. Please forgive me."

Quinn's expression softens. She looks ready to cry herself. She stands up and hugs Sandi.

"Oh, Sandi, I've missed you so much."

Now both Quinn and Sandi are crying. Stacy and Tiffany join the teary group hug. After this they all sit down and stop crying.

"Welcome back, Sandi."

"Weee...miiisssseed...youuuu...tooooooo."

* * *

That afternoon in Quinn's room the former Fashion Club, once again a foursome, sit cross legged on the floor while Quinn updates Sandi on what's been going on.

Sandi said "Oh my God! You got drunk and flashed a whole crowd."

Quinn blushes slightly.

"Not my proudest moment."

Stacy said "At least you didn't make out with a girl in a hot tub. Could we change the subject, now?"

Quinn said "Next year I'm going to ECU and Stacy's going to State. Tiffany wants to go to LA and become an actress."

Stacy asked "Do you know where you're going yet, Sandi?"

"Carter Community College is the only place that didn't reject me, so I guess there."

She looks sad.

" I guess after summer our friendship ends anyway."

Quinn said "Don't be silly, Sandi. Me and Stacy are only gonna be two hours away."

Stacy said "Yeah, you can always come up and visit us on the weekends."

Sandi is visibly touched.

"Really? You mean that?"

"Of course."

Quinn said "You're our friend. You always will be."

Sandi hugs them both.

* * *

That evening at Pizza King Quinn and Lindy in a booth having pizza and talking like Daria and Jane used to do.

Lindy said "So, college in New York, huh."

Quinn said "Yeah, I can't wait."

"Wish I could join you. At least it's close enough for a weekend day trip."

"That's one of the reasons I'm actually glad I didn't get in to Pepperhill. If I did I'd be in California while my family and all my friends are still in the Northeast."

"Glad it's all worked out. I only went with Lawndale State because my mom couldn't afford to send me anywhere else. Benefits of being a single parent who drinks her way through life."

"Speaking of drinking, how are you doing?"

"Two more weeks until I get my three month coin."

"That's great, Lindy."

Quinn now looks thoughtful.

"Lindy, what's dating like in college?"

Lindy said "Not that different from high school. The only difference is that in high school having casual sex gets you labeled a slut while in college no one really cares. You wanna do it on the first date go right ahead. No one will judge you."

"I'll pass on that. I'm saving myself for a real relationship."

Lindy cautioned "Don't be too quick to fall in love. Just because your parents met in college doesn't mean that's where you'll find your future husband."

Quinn said "I know. So, me in New York and my sister in Boston."

Lindy said "I wonder if these things happen for a reason."

Both girls said "Nah."

 **Authors Notes**

So, Sandi is back and has emerged a better person. She's come to realize what a true friend she actually had in Quinn and wanted that back. It's also possible that a reconciliation with Jane may lie in the future, though they'll probably never again be as close as they once were. Stacy going to State is to make room for a possible Stacy and Upchuck shipper in the future since he goes to State. I based State on Rutgers because I headcononed Lawndale in New Jersey and Rutgers is often referred to simply as State by people in Jersey. Lawndale itself is a South Jersey suburb of Philadelphia. I hope I didn't just re-ignite one of the oldest debates in fandom by mentioning that.

 **Next Time**

The Three J's fight over who gets to take Quinn to the prom. Who will she choose?


	12. There Can Only Be One

Opening Montage

 **Music:** "Overprotected" by Britney Spears

We first see Quinn walking on a sidewalk. Her pace quickens as the music picks up. Next, we see her in the halls of Lawndale High talking with the former Fashion Club. This is followed by her being praised by Mr. DeMartino while Sandi stares daggers at her. Afterward we see her getting more attention from Helen and Jake than she either wants or needs. The next shot is Quinn being followed by the three J's. Next, we see her hanging out on Dega Street with Jane and Lindy. Montage ends with Quinn's smiling face in a circle with a pink background. Beneath that we see the title.

Quinn

in

"There Can Be Only One"

Story by

WildDogJJ

Quinn and Kevin are having their latest tutoring session. The subject is the Vietnam War.

Quinn said "So, can you tell me some of the reasons we became involved in the war in Vietnam?"

Scratching his head, Kevin said "Um, It had something to do with that guy, the one who was President after World War II..."

"Truman."

"Right, he wanted to contain communism."

"Well, yes, but can you tell me what that has to do with Vietnam?"

Kevin answered "It was, like, because in the south Vietnam had a government that was on our side while the north had a government that was communist."

Quinn said "Exactly, at least that's how our government saw it. This was about preventing the further spread of communism. Can you tell me why the war became unpopular as it went on?"

"Because, like, hippies hate America."

Quinn rolls her eyes. While Kevin was passing it was with all C's.

She explained "No, it was for several reasons. Many intellectuals were against the war because it was not about Vietnam, it was really about our rivalry with the Soviet Union. They felt we were unjustly interfering in another country's civil war. Also, this was the first war that saw TV news crews embedded with the troops. The censorship applied during World War II and Korea wasn't done in Vietnam. Seeing the horrors of war on the evening news gradually turned the public against it. By 1968 the war was so unpopular that President Johnson didn't seek re-election because he knew he had no chance of winning. Do you follow me so far?"

Kevin said "So, what you're saying is that the whole issue was more complicated than it seemed."

Quinn looks somewhat disappointed until she remembers how hard it is for Kevin to grasp these things.

"That's exactly the point. There wasn't any one reason for the war and how people saw it." She looks at the clock, "I think that's enough for today."

"Cool."

He looks thoughtful (or his approximation of thoughtful).

Kevin said "Um, Quinn, who are you taking to the prom?"

Nervous, Quinn said "Why do you ask?"

"Just curious."

"I haven't decided yet. You?"

"I'm not going."

Quinn asked "How come?"

Kevin explained "Because I'm not the QB anymore. No one wants to be seen with a washed up loser."

Quinn visibly feels bad for Kevin.

She said "Don't worry. I'm sure you'll find someone."

* * *

 **Music:** "I'm a Slave 4 U" by Britney Spears

The next day at Lawndale high the Three J's walking and talking.

Joey said "So, like, who's gonna ask Quinn to the prom first?"

Jamie said "I will. I think she'll say yes."

Jeffy said "Dream on, dude. I'm taking her."

Added Joey "Yeah, Jaimie. What makes you think you've got a better chance?"

Jamie said "Last year when she tried to go steady with one of us. I was her first choice."

Joey said "She broke up with you that same evening. At least she stayed with me long enough for an actual date."

Jeffy said "Get real, Joey. She blew you off when you picked her up. I, on the other hand, lasted long enough to have dinner with her folks."

Jamie pointed out "Hey, you blew her off to hunt squirrels with her dad."

Jeffy reminded Jamie "You blew her off to take a piss."

"DID NOT!"

"DID TOO!"

They look like they're about to fight when Joey breaks it up.

"Dude, Quinn's right over there. We can just ask her now. Hope you don't feel too bad when she picks me."

The other two stare daggers at Joey but go along with the suggestion. Nearby, Quinn and the rest of the Former Fashion Club are talking.

Stacy said "So, do you guys know who you're going with to the prom?"

Tiffany said "I'm...goinnng...with...Robert...heeee'ss...hoootttt."

Quinn said "But he can't dance at all."

Stacy said "Well, I'm going with Mark. He just got a corvette."

Quinn asked "What about you, Sandi?"

Sandi looks uncomfortable but puts on her old mask of haughtiness.

"I am currently being very selective. I should know in a couple of days. Who are you going with, Quinn?"

 _Right on schedule._ Quinn thought as she saw the Three J's approach.

Joey said "Hey, Quinn, wanna go to the prom with me?"

Jeffy said "How about me? I'll rent a limo."

Jamie asked "Will you go to the prom with me? I'll buy you jewelery."

Joey said "I'll take you to Chez Pierre."

Jeffy said "I'll buy you a diamond necklace."

They glare menacingly at each other. Quinn decideds to stop the fight before it begins.

"Guys, please. That's so sweet I can't decide right now. I need to think about it. I'll let you know soon."

The guys accept this and walk off. Sandi glares menacingly at Quinn.

"Quinn, I need to talk to you. In private."

Quinn looks nervous.

* * *

A short time later Quinn and Sandi are alone in the girls restroom.

Quinn asked "Sandi, what's going on?"

Sandi's face loses its haughtiness and now she looks sad.

"Quinn, I have a confession to make. No one's asked me to the prom."

Quinn is visibly shocked. The only time she's ever known Sandi to be hard up for a date is when it's somone Quinn stole off of her. Sandi is expecting Quinn to hold this over her now.

Sandi said "Go ahead, laugh. You win."

Quinn said "Sandi, I'm just shocked. You mean to tell me that no one has even asked you?"

Sandi sighs and looks depressed.

She explained "I've developed a reputation for paranoia and viciousness. Ever since the end of the Fashion Club my popularity has been in serious decline. Our fight in November was, like, the final nail in my reputation's coffin. You, Stacy and Tiffany are the only people who don't hate me."

"Sandi, that's not true. Since we made up I've seen people being nice to you again."

"They're nice to me because I hang out with you."

Sandi sighs as if she's about to do the hardest thing she's ever had to do: ask for help.

"Quinn, I need a huge favor. Can you fix me up with someone?"

"Sandi, I'd love too."

"Thanks. Tell no one."

* * *

T

That evening at the Morgendorffer's Living Room, Quinn is sitting down to watch TV when Jake enters. He's carrying a package.

"Quinn, this arrived for you today."

He hands the package to Quinn.

"Thanks, daddy."

She opens the package. It contains a giant pink teddy bear and a note. Quinn reads it aloud.

"'Quinn, I got you this because I know how much you like pink and stuffed animals. Joey. PS: Have you decided who you'll go with to the prom?'"

Cut to later when Quinn is in her room. She walks to the phone to check if there are any messages.

 **Machine:** First message, today a 3:24 PM.

 **Jamie:** (VO from machine) Hey, Quinn. Just wanted to know if you've decided who you'll go to the prom with.

 **Machine:** Second message, today at 3:45 PM.

 **Jeffy:** (VO from machine) Hi, Quinn. If you go to the prom with me I'll give you anything you want. Also, Jamie's gay.

 **Machine:** Third message, today at 4:07 PM.

 **Joey:** Hey, Quinn. I saw Jeffy and Jamie make out with each other in the locker room today. Will you go to the prom with me?

 **Machine:** Fourth message, today at 5:21 PM.

 **Jaimie:** Please take me to the prom, Quinn. I'm begging you. Also Joey and Jeffy are into guys.

 **Machine:** Fifth message, today at 5:30 PM.

 **Jeffy:** Please go with me to the prom. You're the greatest girl in the world. I'll treat you like a queen. Joey and Jamie will just take advantage of you.

 **Machine:** Sixth message, today at 5:45 PM.

 **Joey:** Please go to the prom with me Quinn. Oh, for the love of God. Please go with me.

 **Machine:** End of messages.

Quinn looks a little irritated. She hears music outside her window.

"What the hell?"

She opens her window.

 **Music:** "In Your Eyes" by Peter Gabriel

Jeffy is standing in her driveway holding a boombox playing "In Your Eyes" at peak volume. Soon, Joey and Jamie walk up and each do the same thing. Quinn is embarrassed to no end.

* * *

The next day at school, The Former Fashion Club are having their usual salad lunch while Quinn tells them about the previous night.

"...and when they realized they all had the same idea they started fighting until my Dad scared them off. It was sooooooo humiliating."

Stacy said "Actually, I think it's sweet that they tried to renact a scene from "Say Anything", even if it did go incredably wrong."

Sandi interjected "Stacy, that's not sweet. It's the kind of move that screams desperation."

Quinn said "I know. If I hadn't spent the last four years stringing all three of them along this would creep me out a little."

At this point, the three J's approach the table. They are all eager smiles.

Joey said "Hey, Quinn. Decided who to take to prom yet?"

Jeffy said "Sorry we embarrassed you last night, Quinn. Let me make it up to you by taking you to the prom."

Angry, Jamie said "Back off, Jeffy. If anyone's gonna take her to the prom, it's me."

Joey snapped "Dream on, loser. I'm a better date."

Jeffy said "Are not!"

"Are too!"

For once, Jaimie doesn't join in the argument. He looks resigned. He sighs and walks away, which Quinn notices. She wants to follow him but can't because she has to break up a fight.

"GUYS!"

This gets the attention of both Joey and Jeffy.

Quinn said "It's really sweet that you're this eager but it's my decision. I'll let you know tomorrow. And cut out all the attempts to influence me. It's getting a little creepy."

Both guys look deflated but seem to take the hint and leave. Quinn turns her attention back to the girls.

"See what I mean?"

Sandi gives Quinn a serious look.

"Quinn, can I talk to you one on one?"

Quinn knows what this is about.

"Sure."

As Quinn and Sandi get up Tiffany and Stacy look concerned. Quinn notices this.

She said "Don't worry, guys. We'll tell you when Sandi's ready."

* * *

Sandi and Quinn are alone in the girls room..

Quinn said "I think they're starting to worry they're being shut out."

Sandi asked "So, any idea who to set me up with?"

Quinn said "Well, let's see. I can't farm one of the J's off on you because that'd be unfair. None of the really popular guys are interested in you anymore otherwise you wouldn't need my help in the first place.." She notices the angry look on Sandi's face, "Well, I'm sorry but it's true. Corey doesn't have a date but I'd never do something like that to you. Robert's already going with Tiffany, so he's out."

Sandi looks totally dejected.

"So, like, there's no one."

"How about Kevin?"

Sandi is taken aback.

"Are you kidding me? He's not popular anymore."

Quinn said "Technically, neither are you. I admit he's really dense and a total wash out but he's still cute. Besides, do you really wanna go to the prom alone?"

Sandi looks resigned.

 _Probably the best I can get under the circumstances._ "Very well, can you get him to ask me?"

"Definitely."

* * *

 **Music:** "Boys" by Britney Spears

Quinn and Kevin are having another tutoring session.

Kevin said "So when the north broke the cease-fire in 1975 congress refused the Presidents request to intervene. Saigon fell in the spring and the Vietnam War was over."

Quinn is visibly impressed.

"That's very good, Kevin."

"Cool!"

Quinn looks serious.

"Um, Kevin."

"Yeah, Quinn?"

"Are you sure you're not going to the prom?"

Kevin said "We talked about this, Quinn. I can't get a date."

Quinn grins slyly.

"What if I told you that's not true?"

Kevin's face lights up.

"You wanna go to the prom with me?" He pumps his fist in the air, "Awright!"

Quinn rolls her eyes.

"Um, no, Kevin. But I know someone who does."

"Cool! Who?"

"Sandi Griffin. She told me that if you ask her she'll say yes."

Kevin has a look of disbelief.

"Really!? I thought she was narrowing down her choices."

Quinn said "She's just saying that because she's waiting for you to ask her to the prom."

"Cool!"

Quinn looks pleased.

 _I am tooooo good at this._

* * *

The next day at lunch, the Former Fashion Club are once again eating lunch when Kevin approaches.

He said "Um, Sandi?"

Sandi looks up.

"Yes?"

Kevin looks nervous. No longer being the QB has made him less confident with girls.

"Well, I was wondering...see, like...I used to be the QB and you used to run the Fashion Club. I guess we both used to be, like, on top of the ladder. It's lame, I know, but I was wondering if you'd like to go to the prom with me?"

Sandi acts like she's thinking it over.

"Sure."

"Awright!"

At this point, Joey and Jeffy approach the table. Jamie isn't with them.

Joey said "So, Quinn, have you decided yet?"

Jeffy begged "Please take me to the prom?"

Quinn notices that they're shy a J.

"Where's Jamie?"

Joey said "He gave up."

Quinn is shocked. This is a first for her.

"He...he..gave up?"

Jeffy said "Yeah, he finally decided that he has no chance. So, you wanna go to the prom with me?"

Quinn visibly feels guilty.

* * *

That afternoon Quinn walks up to the front door of a red brick house and rings the bell. Jamie answers.

"Quinn!?"

"Can I come in?"

Later, in the living room, Quinn and Jamie are sitting on opposite ends of the sofa.

She said "So, I heard you gave up on taking me to the prom."

Jamie looks sad.

"Yeah."

"Why?"

Jamie explained "Because I finally realized I have no chance. I've been after you since freshman year and now we're less than two months from graduating. If I haven't gotten you by now it's obvious I never will."

The sad look on Jamie's face makes Quinn feel very guilty.

 _I never realized that stringing you along hurt._ "I'm sorry. I guess I strung all three of you along for so long because I liked the attention. I was wrong to do that and I'm sorry."

Jamie asked "Do you even like me as a friend?"

Quinn said "Of course I do. I like you, Jeffy and Joey equally as friends. If I take you to the prom it'll be as a friend. We're gonna graduate in June so I guess it's time for us to grow up and stop playing games."

"Yeah, I guess."

Quinn takes a deep breath.

"Jamie."

"Yes?"

"Will you take me to the prom?"

* * *

It's the night of prom and Jake is at the couch watching TV. From his POV we see on the screen a bunch of boxes marked "Florida Ballots" being emptied into a bonfire being looked over by a man who looks like then Florida Governor Jeb Bush.

 **TV Announcer:** Just how was the last election really decided? Anything for my brother, next on Sick, Sad World!

Cut back to Jake, who looks upset.

"Damn crooks!"

At this point the doorbell rings. Jake gets up to answer.

"QUINN, YOUR PROM DATE IS HERE."

He opens the door. It's Jamie wearing a nice tuxedo and carrying a corsage.

Jamie said "Hey, Mr. Morgendorffer".

"It's Jake, my man. Quinn'll be down in a minute."

With that Jake lets Jamie into the house. Cut to the stairs and we see Quinn come down in a pink sparkling gown like what she wore in "I Loathe A Parade".

Jamie said "Wow, Quinn, you look amazing!"

"Thanks, Jamie."

At this point Helen comes in with the camera.

She said "This is so exciting! Especially since Daria didn't even go to her prom."

Jamie asked "How come?"

Quinn said "Well, my sister never was into this sort of thing. She called it an overpriced bar mitzvah."

Helen said "Come on and stand next to each other so I can get your picture."

Quinn and Jamie stand next to each other and lock arms. They smile as Helen snaps the picture.

Jamie said "So, ready to go, Quinn?"

"Let's."

Jake and Helen watch as Jamie and Quinn walk out of the door.

Jake said "Enjoy the dance."

* * *

Outside of Lawndale High is a banner that reads "Senior Prom, Class of 2001". Inside, the gym has been converted for the dance with a stage, dance floor, and refreshment table. At the stage is Mr. DeMartino.

He says "Welcome to the PROM, class of 2001. I hope you HAVE a very pleasant EVENING."

With that, he leaves the stage and music starts to play. Cut to Ms. Barch and Mr. O'Neal.

Mr. O'Neal said "Isn't touching to see the graduating class together for a last night of fun together."

Ms. Barch said "Whatever. Let's dance, skinny."

With that she literally drags Mr. O'Neal onto the dance floor. Cut to the Former Fashion Club and their dates. Quinn is with Jamie, Sandi is with Kevin, Stacy is with a Paul Walker look alike named Mark and Tiffany is with Robert.

Mark said "Hey, Stacy, wanna dance?"

"Sure."

With that they leave for the dance floor.

Sandi said "Ready to dance, Kevin?"

"No problem, babe."

They leave to dance.

Robert asked "Can I have this dance, ma'am?"

Tiffany said "Suuurrreee."

They head for the dance floor. Quinn looks concerned.

She asks "Has Robert's dancing improved since sophmore year?"

Jamie said "No, why?"

Quinn said "I'm worried he'll embarrass Tiffany. Remember how upset Brittany was when she took him to a dance to make Kevin jealous? I'm worried" She suddenly looks thoughtful, "...never mind, Tiffany probably won't even notice."

"So, wanna dance?"

Quinn smiles and takes his arm in hers.

"I thought you'd never ask."

As they make their way to the dance floor a very jealous looking Joey and Jeffy stare daggers at the couple.

Joey said "Dude, I can't believe Quinn went with him."

Jeffy said "She should've gone with me."

Joey said "No, she should've gone with me."

They stare each other down and look ready to fight until Jeffy gets a better idea.

"Hey, why are we fighting? It's Jamie we should be mad at."

"You're right, dude."

Jeffy grins wickedly.

"C'mon, I got an idea."

* * *

On stage we see the DJ is Spatula Man (the fat one from "Jake of Hearts").

He says "All right, dudes and chickarinos, it's time for a slow dance."

Cut to Quinn, who actually pulls Jamie into a slow dance.

Jamie said "I thought you didn't slow dance before the fifth date."

Quinn said "Technically, this is my tenth date with you. Slow dancing's okay now."

Jamie smiles.

Quinn asked "So, what're your plans after you graduate?"

"College."

"Where?"

"Lawndale State. It's the only one my parents can afford. How about you?"

"ECU, in New York."

"After all that talk about Pepperhill."

"I didn't get in. Long story."

At this point Joey and Jeffy sneak up on Jamie. Joey smacks him upside the head while Jeffy puts ice from the refreshment table down his back.

"What the hell!?"

He turns around as Quinn gasps.

Joey said "You think you can just steal Quinn away you're wrong."

Jeffy snarled "Let's have it out, right here, right now."

A fight looks imminent until Quinn steps between them.

She hissed "Joey, Jeffy, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

Joey said "Getting back at Jamie."

Jeffy added "Yeah, he doesn't deserve you."

Quinn said "Well stop it. I may have liked watching you guys fight over me before but I'm tired of it now. You two need to do what the rest of us are doing and freaking grow up."

Both Joey and Jeffy are stunned.

Joey said "Come on, Quinn. After all the effort I put in."

Jeffy said "Yeah, you expect me to let this go."

Quinn is unfazed.

"Yes, that's exactly what I expect. You don't own me. Going with Jamie was my decision. I like the attention I get from all of you but this is too much."

To make her point Quinn actually kisses Jamie on the lips. Joey and Jeffy are visibly stunned.

After the kiss she said "Now, if you two don't leave me and Jamie alone I'm never speaking to either of you again. GOT IT?"

Both Joey and Jeffy are stunned. They sigh and walk away.

Quinn asked "Are you okay, Jamie?"

Jamie said "Just ice and a slap on the head. I've taken worse hits on the football field."

They resume their slow dancing.

* * *

Mr. DeMartino is on stage with an envelope.

He said "If I may have everyone's ATTENTION, it's time to announce our Prom King and Queen."

He opens the envelope and looks.

"The Prom King and QUEEN for the Lawndale High CLASS of 2001 are...Jamie White and Quinn Morgendorffer."

Everybody applaud's as Quinn and Jamie take the stage. Cut back to the audience and we see that even Joey and Jeffy are clapping. Cut to Sandi and Kevin.

Kevin asked "You're not, like, bummed about this, are you?"

Sandi said "No, Quinn deserves it more. You?"

"Why would I be bummed? I was Prom King last year."

Cut back to the stage. A crown is placed on Jamie's head while a tiara is placed on Quinn's. Mr. DeMartino returns to the microphone.

"If you would please CLEAR the dance floor while our KING and queen have a DANCE."

As the floor clears Quinn and Jamie begin a slow dance.

Jamie said "This is so awesome."

Quinn said "Yeah, isn't it."

"Quinn, why'd you kiss me earlier?"

"To give you something you can hold over those other two. You can remind them that you're the one I actually kissed. They'll never live it down."

"I sure wouldn't mind another one."

"Sorry, not until date fifteen."

* * *

A car pull up to the front of the Morgendorffer House. Jamie gets out of the driver side. He walks over to the passenger side and helps Quinn out. He walks her to the front door and they stop.

Jamie asked "Did you have fun tonight?"

"Of course."

Jamie said "I know this is probably a dumb question, but I was wondering if we could go steady?"

Quinn said "I'm sorry, Jamie, but I don't think it'd work. We're graduating in a month, then when the summers over I'm going to one school and you're going to another. I'd like to stay friends with you, though."

Jamie looks sad.

Quinn said "Hey, we're both young. You'll find someone, I know it."

Not convinced, Jamie said "Thanks."

"You just need to work on your confidence. If you doubt yourself just remember..."

She kisses him again.

"...you actually got to kiss me. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Quinn."

He holds the door while Quinn goes into the house. After the door closes Jamie turns around. He has a huge smile on his face and when he walks to his car there's a spring in his step.

 **Next Time**

The big day arrives. In the series finale Quinn and company graduate from Lawndale High.


	13. Farewell, Lawndale High

Opening Montage

 **Music:** "Overprotected" by Britney Spears

We first see Quinn walking on a sidewalk. Her pace quickens as the music picks up. Next, we see her in the halls of Lawndale High talking with the former Fashion Club. This is followed by her being praised by Mr. DeMartino while Sandi stares daggers at her. Afterward we see her getting more attention from Helen and Jake than she either wants or needs. The next shot is Quinn being followed by the three J's. Next, we see her hanging out on Dega Street with Jane and Lindy. Montage ends with Quinn's smiling face in a circle with a pink background. Beneath that we see the title.

Quinn

in

"Farewell, Lawndale High"

Story by

WildDogJJ

It's evening at the Morgendorffer house. Daria and Jane are in town for Quinn's graduation. Quinn, Jake, Helen, Daria and Jane are in the kitchen eating dinner. The meal is salad and cold vegetable sticks.

Jane said "Thanks for letting me stay here while I'm in town."

Helen said "Jane, it's the least we could do."

"Yeah,..." added Jake, who struggles to think of what to say next,"..What's wrong with your house?"

Jane rolls her eyes as she thought the situation had already been explained to him.

"It's not my house anymore. When Trent and the band moved out to California my parents sold it. After paying off the rest of the mortgage they put the rest in my college fund and moved to a commune in New Mexico."

Jake starts to look angry.

"Oh, Do I know what that's like. Being kicked out of your childhood home, not being let back because your father thinks leaving you in the military academy builds character. I HAD TO SPEND ALL HOLIDAYS IN THE GODDAMN BARRACKS WHILE THAT SADIST ELLENBOGEN MADE ME DO EXTRA PT AND..."

"JAKE!" Helen barked.

This snaps him out of his rant.

Daria said "There really is no place like home. (pause) Thank God."

Jane commented "By the way, this food is good. I didn't know you could cook, Quinn."

Quinn explained "I taught myself. We take turns making dinner in this family."

Daria said "When it's my turn I just order pizza or chinese. When it's Mom's turn we have microwave lasagna. When it's Dad's turn we have some culinary experiment that's unfit for human consumption."

"Hey!" whined Jake.

Daria continued "When it's Quinn's turn we have rabbit food."

Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Very funny, Daria. If it wasn't for me this family would be so overweight. The only time anyone eats a healthy meal is when it's my turn to make dinner."

Quinn and Daria both smile. While they get along better they still like to playfully bust each others chops from time to time. Daria changes the subject.

"So, you're going to East Coast next year."

Quinn said "That's right. I'm totally looking forward to it. New York, here I come."

Jane said "Watch out, Big Apple."

Daria said "So, I hear Mr. DeMartino's the principal now. Has anyone been executed yet?"

Quinn said "You'd be surprised. He's actually made some positive changes to the place."

Jane asked "So, who's he throwing in Mr. O'Neal's self-esteem class?"

"No one, that was the first thing he got rid of."

Daria commented "Mr. O'Neal must've loved that."

"He won't stop crying about it."

Jane said "All for the best. That dumb class was just a way for Ms. Li to segregate anyone who didn't fit her very narrow definition of normal anyway."

* * *

The next day at school Mr. O'Neal is handing back the graded finals to the class.

"Now, class, I can see how a less than impressive grade can affect one's self esteem. The after school self esteem workshop may be no more but I still care. You can always talk to me about your feelings about the issue of grades."

Cut to Quinn's final, she has an A. Cut to Kevin's final, he has a C.

"Awright!"

At this point the bell rings.

Mr. O'Neal said "Well, I guess it's time to say goodbye. While I'm glad you all graduated I will miss you. Parting is such sweet sorrow."

The whole class files out without saying goodbye to Mr. O'Neal. Once alone he cries.

* * *

In the school hallway Quinn walks up to Kevin.

She asked "So, Kevin, how'd you do?"

With barely contained excitement Kevin said "I passed! I'm, like, gonna graduate!"

Quinn beams with pride.

"You did it! I'm so proud of you!"

Kevin hugs Quinn, hard.

"I wouldn't have without you. Thanks, Quinn."

"Kevin... _gak_...that kinda hurts."

Kevin lets her go.

"Sorry."

"I knew you could do it. I had doubts in the beginning but I'm glad you passed. I'm so proud of you."

Kevin now has a surprisingly humble look on his face.

"Um, Quinn."

"Yes?"

"Thanks for not giving up on me. I really liked being tutored by you. You're, like, the only friend I still have."

Quinn smiles.

* * *

 **Music:** "Girl All the Bad Guys Want" by Bowling for Soup

That afternoon at Stacy's house Quinn is approaching Stacy's room. She enters without knocking and is immediately treated to the sight of Stacy making out with Upchuck.

"EWWWWWWW!"

Stacy and Upchuck pull apart and look at Quinn funny. Quinn blushes.

"Sorry, habit."

Stacy said "It's alright, Quinn."

Upchuck said "You had to find out sometime."

Quinn said "Find what out? I've seen you two make out before."

"Not that. Chuck's in town for the summer and he decided to pay me a visit."

" We talked things over. Since I'm in Lawndale for the summer and Stacy's gonna be at State with me next year we decided to stop fighting our real feelings for each other."

Quinn's eyes light up in realization.

"You mean...?"

Stacy said "Yep, me and Chuck are officially boyfriend and girlfriend now."

Normally, Quinn would be disgusted. That was before she had several month's to get used to the idea of Stacy and Upchuck being a couple. Now Quinn's genuinely happy for them.

"That's great, Stacy. Have you told anyone else?"

"That may be a problem."

Upchuck explained "You've both met the real me but everyone else in this town still knows me as Upchuck. They look at me and see a creepy geek who thinks he's Cassanova. We're a little afraid that they'll look at Stacy and see a girl who's lowered her standards."

Quinn looks thoughtful.

"I see your point. Tori had to start a rumor that you'd sexually assaulted Stacy in order to save her reputation when Sandi made that poster."

Stacy explained "She confessed to me how she got that picture. Before you saw us making out at the Miss Lawndale pageant she saw us and took the picture without us knowing."

 _That explains why the door was open._ Quinn thought as she said "You know she's sorry about that, right?"

Chuck said "Stacy told me how she made up with all of you. Has she really changed?"

Quinn said "Five months of being an outcast does wonders for ones humility. By the way, those sexual assault rumors didn't get you into any trouble, did they?"

"No, they didn't make it as far as New Brunswick. By now most people have forgotten about them anyway."

Quinn said "To be honest, we're graduating this week. I see no reason to care about popularity at this point. I know it's different in college and we won't have to worry about our reputations. As for the summer, you both have my support and I'm sure I can get everyone else to go along. Just tell people whenever you two are ready."

Stacy said "Thanks, Quinn."

* * *

At the Morgendorffer house that evening Quinn, Stacy, Sandi and Tiffany are in the living room watching Fashion Vision. During the commercial break they make idle conversation.

Sandi haughtily said "So, does everyone have their cap and gowns. It wouldn't fit if the Fashion Club was inappropriately dressed."

The other girls give Sandi a worried look. Sandi grins playfully.

"Had you going there, didn't I?"

The other three girls laugh.

Quinn said "You're so funny, Sandi."

Tiffany said "Yeaaahhh...reaaaallllyyyy...fuuunnnnnnnnyyyyy."

Sandi's expression turns serious.

"Excuse me a moment."

She gets up and leaves. Cut to a TV screen with the image of a woman wearing a mask. Her boyfriend takes it off and vomits. We now see that she has no skin on her face.

 **TV Announcer:** When this supermodel wanted to do philantropy she donated her face for research. The faceless woman, next on Sick, Sad World.

Cut to reveal Daria and Jane watching in Daria's room.

Jane said "God, that was lame."

Daria deadpanned "If only I could convince Quinn to do something like that."

Sandi enters the room. Daria looks up and sees her.

"Did you get lost looking for the bathroom?"

Sandi said "Like, Quinn's sister, I need to talk to Jane."

Jane eyes Sandi cooly.

"You wanna talk to me!? Six years after deciding I was too weird to hang out with."

Sandi flashes a concerned look at Daria.

Daria said "I've known for a while now."

Sandi accepts this and goes on to explain herself.

"Well, after my fight with Quinn a few months back I've done some thinking."

Jane commented "That's a first."

Sandi is unfazed and continues.

"I thought about what I did to you in middle school."

Jane becomes visibly angry.

"You turned your back on our friendship for the sake of popularity. Why are you talking to me now?"

Sandi explained "Because I was wrong and I want to apologize."

Jane snapped "Too late. You had six years to say sorry and never did."

Sandi explained "I know. I know I've let too much time pass. I know we can never be as close as we once were. I know I don't deserve your forgiveness. I just want you to know that I'm sorry. What I did to you was wrong. If I had it to do over again I would've stood up for you. In elementary school it was us against the world and I never should've turned my back on that. I know that it's too late for us to be friends again. The important thing is I'm sorry. I'm also glad you've managed to find a better friend than me since then."

Sandi sighs and leaves. Jane looks confused.

* * *

Sandi walks down the stairs to rejoin her friends in the living room. Her expression is one of sad contemplation.

 _Well, I apologized. Jane didn't accept but that's not surprising. Trent was right, I waited too long. At least Jane knows that I'm sorry._

Her expression is now one of relief. Once in the living room Sandi joins the rest of the Former Fashion Club. Quinn notices something off.

"What's wrong, Sandi?"

"Nothing. I've been thinking how I used to treat everyone. My mother really screwed me up. She's the one who put it in my head that it's better to have followers than friends. That's why I started being such an icy bitch. I turned on my first real friend for the sake of popularity. I almost made that same mistake with you guys."

She takes a deep breath before continuing.

"Being alone for five months made me realize just how important you guys really are to me and I never said it before now but you three are my best friends in the world. I love all three of you and...and..."

Sandi immediately tears up and throws her arms around Quinn. Stacy wipes a stray tear off her cheek.

Stacy said "Oh, Sandi."

She joins Quinn and Sandi in a group hug.

Tiffany said "Thaaaat...waass...soooo...beautiful."

Tiffany joins in the group hug.

You _were wrong, mother. Friends are better than followers. You lost, I'll never be like you and I'm glad._

* * *

Later, in Daria's room, Daria and Jane are both in sleepwear getting ready for bed. Quinn comes in.

Quinn asked "Can I talk to you guys for a minute?"

Daria said "Sure."

Jane asked "What's on your mind?"

Quinn comes in and sits down next to them.

She said "When my other friends were here earlier Sandi came upstairs for a minute. She said she came up to use the bathroom but I know better. I know she came up to talk to you guys. What happened?"

Daria looks indifferent while Jane looks a little uncomfortable.

Jane said "She came in to apologize for throwing me under the bus in middle school."

"Did you accept?"

Now, Jane looks really uncomfortable.

Daria said "She didn't."

Quinn looks at Jane with disapproval.

"Jane, how could you?"

"She waited six years to apologize. If she was really sorry then why'd she wait so long?"

Quinn said "Look, that's how long it took her to realize she was wrong. I'm not saying you have to be friends with her but you could at least give her some closure by forgiving her."

Jane said "What she did to me really hurt. I'd gotten over it and now she up and reopens an old wound. She turned into a power hungry bitch and spent the last six years pretending I never even existed."

Quinn scolded "So what? She's trying to change. You could at least forgive her and make it easier for her to move on."

Jane immediately turns to Daria.

"A little help, please?"

"Sorry, but I have to back Quinn on this one."

Jane stares in shock.

Daria explained "Look, yes, turning against you to keep her new and more shallow friends was pretty low. On the other hand, you forgave me for doing something arguably worse two years ago. You know what I'm talking about."

Jane said "The Tom situation was a totally different thing. You didn't intentionally steal him from me, it just happened."

Daria said "Was it really so different? Sandi wanted popularity badly enough to turn against you. I wanted a boyfriend badly enough to betray the one person who actually gets me. I kissed him while you two were still going out."

Jane now looks really unsure.

Daria explained "I remember being so caught up in that kiss that nothing else seemed to matter. It was my first kiss. I'd convinced myself that no one would ever be interested. Having someone who was interested was more of a rush than I could handle. The same thing happened with Sandi. She was convinced she'd never be popular so when she became popular it was like a drug. She grew addicted and turning on you was the price she had to pay."

Quinn jumps back into the conversation.

"She knows she was wrong. I made peace with Daria about the whole cousin thing. What's wrong with accepting Sandi's apology?"

Jane said "But I've moved on. She has her life and I have mine. The gulf is just too wide for us to be friends now."

Quinn gets frustrated.

"For crying out loud, Jane, no one's saying you have to be friends with her."

Daria said "She's right. I see no harm in forgiving her. At the very least it'll provide you both with some closure. While its obvious that the two can never again be as close as you were in elementary school there's no harm in leaving the door open for a reaquaintence and possible casual friendship down the line."

Jane said "This newfound optimism of yours is a little unsettling." She lets out a resigned sigh, "I don't have a leg to stand on, do I?"

Daria said "No argument there, stumpy."

Quinn said "At least think about it."

Jane looks thoughtful.

 _It's scary when those two actually work together._

* * *

 **Music:** "Lady Marmalaude" covered by Pink, Christina Aguilera and Lil' Kim

The next day at the Morgendorffer house, Jake is in the kitchen talking to Jodie Landon.

Jake said "Glad you stopped by Jodie. Why'd you want to see me?"

Jodie said "I'm planning to spend my summer here in Lawndale. In order to avoid my parents working me to death I need a full time job. Since I plan to start a consulting firm for minority start ups after college..."

"You want to gain some experience by working for me. I'm flattered but I really can't afford to hire anyone right now."

Jodie said "I want to be an intern. You wouldn't have to pay me, just sign off so the extra credits are counted. I can help you out and my payment would be learning some real world skills."

Jake smiles.

"You know, this could work. I could teach you how the business works and you could help me bring in younger clients. Youth market, here I come."

At this moment Quinn enters.

"Hi, Jodie. Daria's out with Jane."

"That's alright, Quinn. I was actually here to see your dad."

"Jodie's gonna intern for me over the summer."

Quinn said "That's great! How's Mack, by the way?"

Jodie frowned.

"We broke up a few months ago."

Quinn asked "How come?"

Jodie said "We just couldn't make it work long distance. With him in Rhode Island and me going to college in Virginia we decided it was better to just be friends."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it was time to move on. So, you going to my parents graduation party tomorrow night?"

Jake said "Didn't you graduate last year?"

Quinn looks embarrassed.

Jodie said "I did. Last years party went so well my parents decided to make it an annual thing. It's sort of like a one year reunion."

Quinn said "Of course I'll be there."

* * *

The next day at Lawndale High the Former Fashion Club walking and talking.

Stacy said "I can't believe we graduate tomorrow."

Quinn said "I know! It seems like just yesterday I stepped out of my Dad's car as a really cute freshman and now I'm about to start the next chapter in my life."

The intercom beeps on.

Mr. DeMartino said "Attention, SENIORS, please remember to pick up your CAP and gown today. All students also REMEMBER to clean out your LOCKERS for the summer and turn in the LOCKS at your homeroom."

Stacy said "I've gotta go turn in my pass at the school paper. I'll catch you guys later."

Stacy leaves.

Tiffany said "I...haaave...tooo...turrrn...innn...myy...history...boooook."

Tiffany leaves. Now it's just Sandi and Quinn.

"Sandi?"

"Yeah?"

Quinn reaches into her pocket and pulls out a piece of paper.

"Jane wanted me to give you this note."

Quinn hands Sandi the note.

Quinn said "I'll see you after first period."

"Later, Quinn."

Quinn leaves as Sandi reads the note. It says:

Sandi,

Apology accepted. My e-mail is artistextraordinare and my phone number is (617) 555-1515.

Keep in Touch,

Jane.

Sandi looks up and smiles.

* * *

 **Music:** "Schools Out For Summer" by Alice Cooper

The school halls are empty. Suddenly, the last bell of the last day of school rings. In a matter of seconds the halls are filled with cheering students. Cut to the three J's

Joey said "All right! No more school."

Jeffy said "Awesome!"

Jamie said "Kick ass!"

Cut to the Former Fashion Club making their way to the exit.

Sandi said "So, she accepted my apology."

Stacy asked "Who?"

"Jane Lane."

Quinn smiles while Stacy and Tiffany stare in stunned silence.

Tiffany said "Whaaaat?"

Stacy asked "How do you even know her?"

Sandi said "We were friends in elementary school until I was held back in fifth grade. By middle school I'd become popular so I turned against her. I apologized the other day and she accepted."

Stacy and Quinn both smile while Tiffany looks vacant.

Tiffany said "Whaaat?"

Quinn explained "She used to be friends with Jane."

"Whoooo?"

"Never mind."

Stacy pulls out the keys to her Camaro.

"So, who needs a ride home?"

* * *

Quinn, Daria and Jane arrive at the Landon's graduation party that evening.

Daria said "I can't believe I came to a party with Quinn...voluntarily."

Quinn said "Come on, Daria. Don't you like reliving happy memories?"

"I would if I had any."

Jane said "Daria, about what I said about you turning into an optimist."

"Yes?"

"I take it back."

Quinn giggles a little at this.

"You guys are weird. I wouldn't have it any other way. Are you sure you can't stay over the summer?"

Jane said "I can't. I didn't start until mid year so I have to do the summer term to get my credit hours caught up and graduate on time."

Quinn asked "Are you sure you can't stay, Daria?"

"I can't. I need to go up there and get a job so I can pay the rent."

"What rent?"

Jane said "We've had it with the dorms so me and Daria rented a place on the North End."

Daria added "As roomates go, Jane is infinetely preferable to the rageaholic slut I just spent a year living with."

"What really sealed the deal was the place being in the same building as our favorite pizza joint."

Quinn's expression is a mix of joy and disappointment.

"Well, I'm happy for you guys. I'll still miss you, though."

Daria sighs.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but you can visit us anytime."

Jane added "Just knock when you do."

Quinn hugs them both.

"Thanks, guys!"

* * *

 **Music:** "Love At First Sight" by Kylie Minogue

Quinn is now chatting at the refreshment table with Sandi and Tiffany.

She said "I can't believe we graduate tomorrow. I can't wait."

Sandi asked "Where's Stacy?"

Stacy arrives walking arm in arm with Upchuck.

He said "Well, well. The beauteuos companions of the lovely Stacy. Truly an enchanting sight."

Stacy looks a little embarrassed.

"Um...Could you maybe put Upchuck away now?"

"Sorry, I'm a little nervous."

"It's all right, Chuck."

Sandi can't believe what she's seeing. She saw them make out once but this is the first time she's seen them being affectionate in public.

"Stacy, what the hell are you doing with him?"

Tiffany said "Yeah...thaaaat's...sooooo...wrooooong."

Stacy explained "Look, that whole Upchuck thing is just an act he puts on when he's nervous. It makes him feel more confident, but we've been working on it."

Sandi warned "The way you talk about him and the way you two are walking together are going to give people the wrong idea."

"No, it won't. Chuck's really a sweet guy under it all. When it comes to relationships that's what really matters."

Sandi looks puzzled.

"What are you talking about? Why are you being so nice to him?"

Stacy said "Look, Sandi, we're at the point where dating for status only isn't gonna fly anymore. I'd rather be with someone I like than someone who's only good for making me more popular. Besides, why shouldn't I be nice to Chuck? After all, he's my boyfriend."

Sandi and Tiffany both gasp in shock. Quinn is unfazed.

"Upchuck!?"

"Boyfriend!?"

Both Sandi and Tiffany exclaimed:

"EWWWWWWW!"

Stacy and Upchuck both look deflated.

Quinn said "Come on, guys. I'll admit it's a little awkward at first but once you get past that they sorta make a cute couple."

Sandi looks thoughtful while Tiffany looks vacant.

Quinn said "Come on, give them a chance."

Sandi let out a resigned sigh.

"Very well. Stacy, I'm happy for you."

Tiffany said "Oookkkaaaayyyy."

Stacy and Upchuck smile.

* * *

Lawndale High football field, afternoon.

There's a stage with a banner that reads "Congratulations, Class of 2001". The students are in their caps and gowns as the valedictorian leaves the stage. Mr. DeMartino takes the podium.

Mr. DeMartino said "Thank you for the sentimental SPEECH. Now, as usual, it's AWARD TIME. Our first award is NEW this year. It recognizes students who've IMPROVED academically and HELPED others in the process. It is my HONOR to introduce the first RECIPIENT of the Bill Gates award for academic IMPROVEMENT and philantropy: Quinn Morgendorffer."

Everyone applauds as Quinn approaches the stage. In the bleachers Jake, Helen , Daria, Jane and Lindy also applaud. At the podium and Quinn accepts the award and takes the microphone.

"Thanks, everyone. I've learned so much in the last four years. When I first started I didn't take my future seriously. In fact, I was a self-absorbed brat who only cared about being attractive and popular. I even publicly shunned my own sister because I was so stuck up. Since then, I've grown and matured. I now not only take my future seriously but encourage others to do the same. I've had help along the way. I've had my family" cut to the Morgendorffers, "..my friends both old..." cut to the Former Fashion Club, "...and new..."cut to Jane and Lindy, "...and many others."

Quinn has a huge smile on her face.

"Finally, I'd like to thank one person in particular. The very person who I owe so much too. The person I've known my whole life. My sister: Daria Morgendorffer."

Cut to a visibly stunned Daria. Cut back to Quinn.

"Come on up, sis."

As the crowd applauds Daria makes her way up to the stage. Once there, Quinn hugs her.

"Long overdue, Daria."

Now both Quinn and Daria stand at the podium. Daria takes the microphone.

"Education doesn't stop at high school but continues all through life. I'm still learning, we all are. What I said at my own graduation still holds true so I'll say it again. Stand firm for what you believe in. That is unless and until logic and experience prove you wrong. If the Emporer looks naked, the Emperor is naked. The truth and a lie are not sort of the same thing. And there is no facet of life that cannot be made better with pizza. Thank you."

She passes the microphone back to Quinn, who beams proudly.

"Let's hear it for my sister, everyone!"

The whole crowd erupts into thunderous applause.

* * *

That evening at Pizza King The Former Fashion Club plus Upchuck and Lindy are seated at a table.

Lindy said "That was a great speech, Quinn. I really liked how you shared the spotlight with your sister."

"She deserves it. I hogged attention the whole time we were growing up so I figured I owe her as much."

Sandi said "Quinn as a brain, Stacy dating Upc...I mean Chuck, me being nice. I wonder what happened to us."

Quinn said "We grew up, that's what happened." as she thought _We've all changed so much since freshman year._

Tiffany asked "So...is...therre...Faashion...Cluub...in...college?"

 _Then again, some things never change._

 **Music:** "Breathe" by Michelle Branch.

As the song begins Daria and Jane sitting in there usual booth. They look toward Quinn and her friends. Quinn sees this and smiles. She waves them over to join her and her friends. Jane and Daria join Quinn and company at their table. We see a long montage of all of them chatting like old friends. Jane and Sandi are laughing at Daria's sarcasm. Stacy and Upchuck are making cute faces at each other. Everyone is visibly having a good time as we fade out and the credits roll.

 **The End.**

* * *

 **Authors Notes:**

I originally intended this to be a single 1 season mini-series, but I had so much fun with this I decided to make it an ongoing series. Season 2 will pick up four years after this story left off.


End file.
